Prisonniers
by Chl007
Summary: Carolina et Vincent se rendent dans la caverne de Lucrécia. Mais il est temps pour celle-ci de partir dans la Rivière de la Vie... À peine remis de ce choc, les deux amis font face à des problèmes de taille : leurs sentiments, mais surtout la disparition du cristal qui contenait le corps de la scientifique... ce qui condamne l'accès à la grotte. (suite de "Chasse aux fantômes")
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous êtes en pleine forme, que vos vacances se sont bien passées (si vous en avez eu) et que votre rentrée s'est elle aussi bien déroulée ! (si vous avez repris les cours, le travail, etc.)

Pour ma part, me voici de retour parmi vous pour vous présenter le tome 4 et dernier tome des aventures de notre chère Carolina Harner, intitulé "¨Prisonniers" ! :-)  
Comme d'habitude, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis sur les chapitres, que ce soit en bien ou en mal : ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si un chapitre vous plaît et pourquoi, de même que les critiques et remarques de ce qui vous gêne peut servir à s'améliorer ou à corriger certaines erreurs...

À propos d'erreurs, je vous demande comme toujours de me pardonner si vous en trouvez dans mes textes : je n'ai pas de bêta et je me corrige donc moi-même. J'ai beau relire chaque chapitre attentivement avant de le publier, il se peut que certaines fautes puissent malgré tout se glisser ici ou là...

Comme pour les tomes précédents, la fanfic' est écrite depuis longtemps mais je ne publierai qu'un chapitre par semaine le vendredi soir, avec des pauses pendant les vacances scolaires et les jours fériés. J'essayerai au maximum de vous prévenir à l'avance si je ne peux pas publier pour une raison X ou Y, mais je ne vous garantis rien. Des événements de dernière minute ou des oublis, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! ;-)

Sur ce, après deux ou trois formalités et un résumé des trois premiers tomes (que vous pouvez retrouver dans la liste de mes fanfictions si vous le les avez pas encore lus ^^), je vais vous laisser en compagnie du premier chapitre de "Prisonniers"...

Merci d'avance aux lectrices / lecteurs de cette nouvelle aventure. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

P.S : Petit message pour les fans de Vincent (et je sais qu'il y en a, ne prenez pas cet air innocent en regardant ailleurs) : OUI, il sera présent dans cette histoire ! Et même omniprésent... mais ça, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt... ;-)

* * *

Les personnages de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai aucun droit sur eux.

En revanche, les personnages de Jenifel Harner et Caolina Harner m'appartiennent pleinement !

Ceci est une oeuvre de fiction écrite pour mon propre plaisir ainsi que pour celui des lectrices et lecteurs.

* * *

 **Résumé du tome 1 : "Une nouvelle vie" :** _Carolina Harner est une jeune fille comme les autres qui vient de perdre sa mère. Quelques jours après ce drame, l'adolescente se retrouve dans un monde qu'elle connaît bien : Gaïa, l'univers de son jeu vidéo préféré, Final Fantasy VII. Vincent la sauve d'un groupe de monstres et l'amène au Septième Ciel, inconsciente et blessée. Peu à peu, Carolina retrouve ses forces et fait plus amplement connaissance avec tous ces personnages qu'elle connaît si bien mais qu'elle n'a jamais vus que sur son écran. Elle se lie d'amitié avec certains, notamment avec la petite Marlène, mais se rend vite compte que Barret semble la détester. Ce sentiment va évoluer jusqu'à se transformer en haine lorsque la Shinra viendra fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires... car, pour une raison étrange, Rufus Shinra en personne s'intéresse beaucoup à la jeune fille. Au terme d'une rencontre avec le Président, Carolina décide d'accepter l'offre qu'il lui a faite, malgré les différents avis de ses amis. Quelques jours plus tard, elle est prête à quitter le Septième Ciel et tout ses compagnons pour démarrer une nouvelle existence. Elle va devenir une Turk._

 **Résumé du tome 2 : "Secrets Dévoilés" :** _Carolina découvre la nouvelle Tour Shinra et toutes les joies du boulot de Turk. En compagnie de Reno, qui ne semble pas vraiment l'apprécier au départ mais qui va pourtant finir par se rapprocher d'elle, l'adolescente apprend tout de son nouveau métier. Elle rencontre ses nouveaux collègues, découvre qu'Elena semble elle aussi la détester et ignore comme elle peut le comportement étrange qu'adopte parfois Rufus vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais bientôt, entre deux missions, elle apprend des choses surprenantes concernant ses origines. Sa mère, Jenifel Harner, était en réalité une scientifique de la Shinra, qui s'est retrouvée bloquée sur Terre à la suite d'une expérience. Et elle découvre ensuite que son père est lui aussi de Gaïa. Et qu'il ne s'agit de personne d'autre que Cid. En plus de cela, elle parvient, sans savoir trop comment, à communiquer avec Chaos. Après tous ces secrets dévoilés et une mission tendue en compagnie d'Elena, Carolina part faire un tour dans l'Église des Taudis... et fait là-bas une nouvelle découverte, encore plus insolite que toutes les autres (si c'est possible). Sa mère lui a en effet transmis un bien étrange pouvoir, celui de voir les fantômes. Et la jeune femme qui se dresse devant elle à cet instant n'est autre qu'Aeris._

 **Résumé du tome 3 : "Chasse aux fantômes" :** _Suite à la découverte de son don, Carolina quite temporairement les Turks afin d'accomplir la mission que lui a confié Aeris : elle doit retrouver certains fantômes qui sont parvenus à s'échapper de la Rivière de la Vie. Le premier dont elle se charge, Loz, est délivré de l'emprise de Jénova et a donc conscience que sa place n'est pas sur Gaïa. Mais ses deux frères, Yazoo et Kadaj, sont toujours omnibulés par leur désir de faire revenir Jénova. Carolina récupère au Village Fusée une matéria que sa mère a cachée là-bas des années plus tôt, lui permettant de mieux contrôler son pouvoir, avant d'aller affronter Yazoo, qui tente de la contrôler mais qu'elle parvient à renvoyer. Sentant la présence d'un autre fantôme à Nibelheim, Carolina s'y rend accompagnée d'Aeris. Là-bas, elles trouvent un nouveau compagnon, qui n'est autre que Sephiroth. Étonné que la jeune fille le laisse si facilement les accompagner, Sephiroth les aide à repérer Kadaj. Cependant, ils n'arrivent pas à le coincer, ce qui exaspère Carolina, au point que Sephiroth et Aeris doivent souvent la réprimander lorsqu'elle puise trop dans ses forces et qu'elle se met en danger. Pendant ce temps, Kadaj, qui n'est en réalité pas si loin, affaiblit Cloud et finit par le contrôler. Lorsque Carolina s'en rend enfin compte, elle part l'affronter, mais alors qu'elle perd le combat et est sur le point de se faire tuer, Sephiroth lui sauve la vie. Une fois Kadaj parti, il ne lui reste plus que Zack à retrouver. C'est également le moment pour Aeris et Sephiroth de retourner dans la Rivière de la Vie. Les adieux sont douloureux, Cloud revient à lui, et tout semble revenir à la normal... excepté que suite à se possession, Cloud ressent la présence de Zack sur Gaïa. Il en avertit Carolina et ils partent donc ensemble à la recherche du fantôme de son meilleur ami._

* * *

 **Prisonniers**

 **Chapitre 1**

Une année entière s'était écoulée depuis que Carolina Harner avait fait ses premiers pas sur Gaïa. Tant de choses s'étaient produites, en un an. Elle avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs personnes qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir rencontrer un jour. Elle s'était même découvert un père en la personne de Cid Highwind, et avait redécouvert sous un jour nouveau Jenifel Harner, sa mère, décédée à cause des géostigmates environ une semaine avant que sa fille ne découvre Gaïa et ses habitants. Entre révélations incroyables sur sa propre vie et découverte d'un pouvoir unique et inouï, celui de pouvoir communiquer avec les fantômes qui n'étaient pas encore partis dans la Rivière de la Vie, Carolina était devenue une véritable Turk et s'était également fait de nouveaux amis… à la Tour Shinra numéro Deux, la première ayant été détruite quelques années auparavant. Désormais plus proche de l'âge adulte que de l'adolescence, la jeune femme aimait son existence. Peu à peu, la Terre s'effaçait de sa mémoire, même si elle en conservait quelques bribes de souvenirs, remplacée par ce monde magnifique qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de découvrir, dont elle était en réalité originaire et qu'elle ne quitterait plus jamais : Gaïa. Pour elle, « Final Fantasy VII » n'était autre que la plus merveilleuse des réalités.

Une dizaine de mois plus tôt, juste après qu'elle ait renvoyé le dernier fantôme des Incarnés dans la Rivière de la Vie, elle s'était rendue en compagnie de Cloud à la recherche du fantôme de Zack. Après sa possession par Kadaj (au cours de laquelle il avait d'ailleurs bien failli tuer Carolina), l'ex-SOLDAT blond à la coiffure de porc-épic parvenait à ressentir la présence sur Gaïa de son meilleur ami. Fort heureusement, cet effet secondaire de sa récente possession n'était que temporaire, et quelques jours plus tard, le mercenaire n'était plus capable de percevoir aucun fantôme. Contrairement à la jeune Turk, mais pour elle, c'était différent. C'était son don, un héritage génétique transmis par sa mère, dont les véritables origines lui étaient inconnues, et elle le conserverait en elle pour toujours, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Même si à certains moments, il lui serait moins utile. Quoique… grâce à lui, elle pouvait communiquer avec Chaos, l'entité maléfique (mais pas si méchante que ça, selon elle) enfermée dans le corps de Vincent. Alors… finalement non, ce pouvoir lui serait utile assez souvent, en fait.

Au terme de quelques heures de recherches, Cloud et Carolina avaient donc réussi à retrouver la trace de Zack, qui semblait errer tranquillement dans le mont Nibel. Ils s'y étaient donc aventurés également, laissant la moto noire du blond à l'entrée de Nibelheim. Alors que celui-ci avait imperceptiblement tressailli lorsqu'ils étaient passés à côté du réacteur Mako du mont Nibel, la chasseuse de fantômes avait quant à elle esquissé un sourire, qu'elle avait bien entendu dissimulé. Oui, elle connaissait évidemment toutes les horreurs qui avaient été accomplies en ces lieux. Mais elle se souvenait également que c'était là qu'elle s'était rendue avec le fantôme de la douce Aeris, quelques jours plus tôt, afin d'y retrouver un autre esprit perdu. Celui du Général Sephiroth. C'était au cœur même de cette structure de métal qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de l'ancien Première Classe. Une rencontre unique que jamais elle n'oublierait. Alors, tandis que Cloud grinçait silencieusement des dents et accélérait le pas, peut-être inconsciemment, elle-même avait un peu ralenti, sans s'en apercevoir. Les yeux rivés sur l'escalier métallique qui menait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un en sorte, l'adolescente avait repensé à l'homme exceptionnel qu'était Sephiroth. Il l'avait tant aidé lors de sa chasse aux fantômes. Et il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie, la veille. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il parviendrait enfin à trouver sa place dans la Rivière de la Vie. Avec tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer au cours de son existence, il le méritait plus que quiconque sur cette Planète.

Après une nouvelle heure et demie de recherches et de « tournage en rond » qui avaient cruellement rappelés à Carolina le chassé-croisé qu'elle et ses amis fantômes avaient mené à Midgar lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois à la poursuite de Kadaj, Cloud et elle finirent par tomber sur le fantôme de Zack. Enfin non, en réalité, c'était plutôt la jeune fille qui avait failli tomber… Le mercenaire était capable de percevoir les fantômes, il découvrit ensuite qu'il pouvait leur parler, mais il ne pouvait pas les voir, contrairement à elle. Et elle s'était donc retrouvée nez à nez avec Zack en plein virage, au bord du vide. Il lui avait fait peur en apparaissant aussi brutalement, du coup elle avait hurlé tout en reculant. Sauf que derrière elle, il y avait… le vide. Sans Cloud qui l'avait retenue, elle aurait basculé en arrière et se serait écrasée… beaucoup de mètres plus bas.

Après une assez longue conversation entre les deux amis qui, en plus de leurs nombreux points communs, partageaient également la même coiffure de hérisson, Carolina avait fini par renvoyer Zack là où il devait être, c'est-à-dire dans cet endroit mystérieux inconnu des vivants, nommé la Rivière de la Vie. Endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter, d'ailleurs. Après avoir salué une dernière fois son meilleur ami et remercié la jeune fille, il disparut sans un mot. Ses yeux du même bleu Mako que ceux de Cloud brillaient de joie, et un large sourire éclairait son visage. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il allait retrouver là-bas sa chère Aeris. Elle lui avait manqué. Carolina avait une nouvelle fois souri, elle aussi. Elle avait renvoyé tous les fantômes dont la Cetra lui avait parlé… sa tâche était donc terminée, pour le moment. Et ça, c'était une très bonne nouvelle.

Après cette chasse aux fantômes assez éreintante (aussi bien au niveau de la fatigue que des nerfs…), l'adolescente brune s'était octroyée quelques jours de repos au Septième Ciel, durant lesquels elle avait passé la majeure partie de son temps en compagnie de Denzel et de Marlène. Ah, et Youfie l'avait de nouveau kidnappée pour organiser ensuite avec elle une journée shopping… seulement voilà, Carolina n'aimait pas trop ça. Pas du tout, en fait. Alors leur journée de lèche-vitrine s'était plutôt transformée en journée « assassinats de monstres », chacune essayant d'en tuer le plus possible. C'était la jeune Ninja qui avait finalement remporté la compétition ce jour-là, ce qui avait fait râler Caro, bien évidemment. Heureusement, la Wutaïenne lui avait promis une revanche. Cid et Vincent avaient également fait quelques passages au bar, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le ténébreux immortel restait généralement plus longtemps que le pilote blond. C'était stupéfiant… mais la jeune fille ne s'en était pas plainte, bien au contraire. Cloud avait repris ses livraisons, comme d'habitude, et était donc de nouveau peu visible. Voilà pourquoi Carolina avait été contente de partir avec lui à la recherche de Zack. Elle ne le voyait pas souvent, ce porc-épic blond pas apeuré. Et cette blague idiote qu'elle était la seule (ou presque) à comprendre lui faisait repenser avec nostalgie à ses amis fantômes.

Durant ces quatre ou cinq jours, Reno l'avait également appelé. Ils avaient parlé pendant longtemps. Carolina avait eu l'impression que ça faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de son ami. Il lui avait demandé comment ça allait, si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, comment s'était passé sa poursuite de fantômes, et si elle serait bientôt de retour parmi les Turks. Il ne le lui avait pas avoué, mais rien qu'au son de sa voix, elle avait deviné qu'elle lui manquait. Et sans doute pas qu'un peu… Le jeune homme s'était finalement décidé à raccrocher, après lui avoir arraché la promesse de se revoir bientôt… et elle tint parole. Le soir même, après avoir pris congé de ses amis du Septième Ciel et avoir fait un bisou aux deux enfants, elle se retrouva au dernier étage de la seconde Tour Shinra. En face d'un Président qui avait lui aussi l'air heureux de la revoir, et qui lui souhaitait avec le sourire un bon retour parmi les Turks. Et, petite surprise aussi étonnante qu'agréable à entendre, il lui avait annoncé, juste avant qu'elle ne quitte son bureau, qu'il allait s'arranger pour qu'elle ait désormais deux ou trois jours de repos par semaine plutôt qu'un seul. Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cela et n'osant pas le questionner sur la raison de cette soudaine bonté, l'adolescente s'était contentée de le remercier d'un hochement de tête et s'était ensuite barrée sans demander son reste. Elle avait retrouvé sa chambre, s'était endormie dans son lit. Avait revêtu le lendemain matin sa tenue habituelle de Turk : chemise blanche, pantalon et veste noirs. Et avait retrouvé le poids désormais familier de son revolver dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Puis elle était partie prendre son petit-déjeuner, parce qu'elle commençait à avoir un peu faim. Et Reno avait bien failli s'étrangler de surprise avec son café lorsque Carolina était venue le rejoindre à leur table habituelle. Comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Son existence lui convenait, ainsi. Elle aimait son boulot de Turk et se donnait à fond pour chacune de ses missions… oui, elle avait dû tuer. Une fois. Une seule. Au total, cela aurait dû se produire quatre ou cinq fois, mais elle s'était toujours arrangée avec Reno pour qu'il fasse le sale boulot. Celui-ci acceptait généralement sans rien dire, et gardait toujours le moral un peu plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée suite à ces missions. Lui non plus n'aimait pas trop faire ça, au fond. Mais ce jour-là, la jeune Turk s'était retrouvée en mission avec Tseng… et là, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle sentait le regard que son supérieur posait sur elle. Elle savait aussi ce que l'homme qui se dressait en face d'elle avait fait. Alors elle avait serré les dents. Lentement élevé son arme devant elle. Ignorant de son mieux le regard terrorisé que l'homme posait sur elle. Malgré sa peur, il n'y croyait pas, dans le fond, elle lui paraissait bien trop jeune pour assassiner ainsi quelqu'un de sang-froid. Elle non plus, elle n'y croyait pas. Et pourtant. Elle avait appuyé sur la détente, juste un peu plus fort, une fraction de secondes. Et il s'était écroulé, terrassé d'une balle en plein cœur. Elle s'était retournée vers le Wutaïen qui l'observait toujours. Il s'était contenté de hocher la tête d'un mouvement bref, avant de tourner les talons. C'était leur boulot. Elle avait remis son arme dans sa poche et l'avait suivi sans un mot, laissant derrière elle un cadavre baignant dans une mare de sang. Ce souvenir la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle essayait de ne pas y repenser. Même si elle savait pertinemment que tant qu'elle serait une Turk, elle devrait faire des choses de ce genre.

Elle avait le moins de contacts possibles avec Elena. Ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec elle, bien au contraire : elle avait même l'impression que ses relations avec la Turk blonde empiraient de semaine en semaine. Carolina travaillait souvent en duo avec Reno, et elle devait bien avouer que ses journées étaient bien plus distrayantes lorsque le malicieux rouquin se trouvait à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas perdu son don pour la faire rire, même si quelques fois il pouvait devenir assez agaçant, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais même s'il leur arrivait de frôler la dispute, ils se réconciliaient bien vite, et leurs discussions se terminaient souvent dans un fou rire commun. Oui, Reno et elle s'entendaient vraiment bien. Ils étaient devenus très proches… mais sans plus. L'adolescente brune le lui avait clairement fait comprendre lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée une seconde fois, quelques semaines après son retour parmi les Turks. Durant un trajet en ascenseur, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, comme cela arrivait si souvent. Elle s'était laissée faire sans protester, appréciant malgré tout la douceur et la tendresse de son geste, mais l'avait ensuite gentiment repoussé. Il avait compris tout de suite et avait poussé un léger soupir tout en se passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux roux.

\- … Non ? avait-il aisément deviné.

Elle avait hoché la tête, puis s'était tournée vers la vitre et avait observé le paysage défiler verticalement sans un mot. Elle savait bien qu'elle lui faisait de la peine. Pour elle, il était un ami. Son meilleur ami, même. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, ce n'était pas de lui dont elle était amoureuse.

\- Désolée… avait-elle finalement laissé échapper.

\- Pas grave.

Un brin d'amertume dans sa voix. Carolina avait retenu un soupir triste, espérant que cette blessure se refermerait avec le temps. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste noire, le jeune homme était ensuite venu se placer près d'elle. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés dans le reflet de la vitre. Après un long silence au cours duquel aucun des deux n'avait baissé les yeux, il avait fini par lâcher à mi-voix :

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Vincent.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Une nouvelle fois, sa jeune collègue s'était contentée de hocher la tête. Ils n'en avaient plus parlé ce soir-là, mais il l'avait souvent charriée avec ça par la suite. Finalement, il ne paraissait pas si jaloux que ça… ou, en tout cas, il ne le lui montrait pas. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, leur amitié n'avait pas été vraiment altérée par cet incident. Au contraire, la jeune Turk brune aux mèches blondes avait même eu l'impression qu'elle en avait été renforcée… Bref. Elle adorait Reno, il était son meilleur ami, mais c'était tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

L'un des meilleurs moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui était incontestablement son premier cours de pilotage. Il avait finalement cédé à ses multiples demandes (un véritable harcèlement !) ainsi qu'aux ordres combinés de Rufus et de Tseng, et lui avait donc appris à piloter un hélicoptère. Le premier essai de Carolina avait été catastrophique, il fallait bien l'avouer, ponctué de pertes de contrôles successives et de hurlements de terreur en tous genres. Depuis, elle s'était tout de même nettement améliorée… mais selon son meilleur ami, elle avait encore quelques progrès à faire. Parallèlement, Cid avait lui aussi décidé de lui apprendre à piloter… sauf que tous les appareils ne se ressemblaient pas, et il arrivait encore de temps en temps à la jeune Turk de confondre les commandes du Hautvent de son père avec celles des hélicoptères noirs de la Shinra. Mais bon, elle faisait de son mieux. Pour l'instant, elle n'était pas encore apte à conduire l'un de ces engins toute seule, mais Reno lui avait assuré avec un sourire en coin encourageant que vu comment elle se débrouillait maintenant comparé à son premier vol, cela ne saurait tarder.

\- Mais oui, t'en fais pas… dans quelques mois, ça devrait être bon.

\- Abruti.

S'en était suivi l'une des plus mémorables batailles d'herbe à laquelle Carolina n'avait jamais participé. Ils se trouvaient dans une plaine qu'ils venaient de débarrasser de pas mal de monstres à ce moment-là. Reno ayant usé et abusé de sa matéria Vent, Carolina ne s'était pas privée de répliquer avec sa matéria d'Eau, et ils avaient tous les deux finis complètement trempés. Il leur avait fallu une bonne demi-heure pour se sécher et retirer tous les brins d'herbe dont ils étaient couverts avant de retourner à l'hélicoptère. Reno et elle étaient décidément deux grands tarés qui s'étaient bien trouvés.

De temps à autre, il arrivait à Carolina de rencontrer au cours de ses missions un fantôme égaré sur Gaïa, à la recherche du repos éternel de la Rivière de la Vie. Lorsqu'elle était accompagnée par Reno, elle prenait le temps de discuter un peu avec l'esprit, mais lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Tseng ou Rude, elle se contentait de le renvoyer sans un mot, rapidement et discrètement. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé de son pouvoir, et visiblement ni Rufus, ni Reno ne s'en étaient donné la peine. Et pour être franche, elle avait la flemme de tout leur expliquer. Alors elle faisait son boulot en toute discrétion… ce qui n'empêchait pas les fantômes de la gratifier d'un éclatant sourire avait de disparaître de la surface de Gaïa. Ils la voyaient différemment des autres êtres humains. Ils savaient que c'était grâce à elle qu'ils pouvaient enfin accéder au repos éternel.

La Turk brune avait fêté ses dix-huit ans au Septième Ciel avec ses amis, six ou sept jours plus tôt, alors qu'elle ne travaillait pas. Tifa, Marlène et Denzel avaient préparé ensemble un énorme et magnifique gâteau au chocolat sur lequel ils avaient soigneusement planté dix-huit bougies. Youfie lui avait hurlé « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAAAIIIRE ! » dans les oreilles dès qu'elle était entrée dans le bar, la faisant sursauter (et la privant d'une partie de son audition au passage), ce qui avait bien fait rigoler Cid. Cloud avait proposé de lui apprendre à conduire sa moto, un de ces quatre. Carolina trouvait qu'elle apprenait à conduire/piloter/diriger/etc. un sacré paquet de trucs en ce moment, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'accepter sans hésiter. Vincent était là, lui aussi, mais de Barret, nulle trace. Et au final, ce n'était pas plus mal, car avec lui non plus, les relations ne s'étaient pas arrangées, même s'ils ne se croisaient quasiment jamais. Bref, ils avaient beaucoup parlé, Youfie et Caro avaient un peu joué à chat perché avec les deux enfants et avaient mis le bar dans un beau désordre. La jeune femme avait passé une excellente journée. Bon, comme elle s'était couchée aux alentours de deux heures du matin, elle avait eu un peu de mal à se lever à sept heures pour aller bosser… mais Reno l'avait aidé en la menaçant une fois de plus de venir la sortir du lit lui-même. Peut-être un peu répétitif, à force, mais c'était la seule menace qui faisait son effet.

 _Y'a bien un jour où il va finir par y arriver, l'enfoiré…_ avait songé Carolina avec amusement tandis qu'elle se levait finalement, à contrecœur.

Mais sinon, quand elle ne se couchait pas aussi tard, la jeune femme avait fini par s'habituer au rythme de vie particulier des Turks. Il lui arrivait souvent, le matin, de se réveiller quelques minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne. Si elle avait bien évidemment un peu râlé au début, juste par principe, les quelques missions nocturnes qu'ils effectuaient ne la dérangeaient plus. Au contraire, elle restait à chaque fois émerveillée comme une enfant. Les paysages de Gaïa changeaient du tout au tout lorsque la nuit tombait. Et certains lieux ne révélaient leur véritable splendeur que lorsque les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel obscur.

Carolina revoyait sa mère de temps à autre. Dans ses rêves. Cela se produisait de moins en moins souvent, mais ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça. Elle avait fini par se remettre de sa mort. Ça lui faisait plaisir de la revoir de temps en temps, d'avoir des nouvelles d'Aeris, de Sephiroth, et des argentés, même si elle esquissait toujours une légère grimace à la mention de Kadaj. Elle avait beau savoir pertinemment que le jeune homme n'était en rien coupable dans tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne lui avait pas laissé que des bons souvenirs. Mais ces rencontres n'étaient pas vitales, à ses yeux. Elle n'allait pas entamer une dépression sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas revu Jenifel depuis plusieurs semaines… Non, elle attendait. Elle laissait passer le temps. Elle était patiente. Et au bout d'un moment, sa mère finissait par revenir. Toujours. Même si, au fil du temps, ses visites se faisaient plus rares.

En fin de compte, la jeune femme s'était parfaitement intégrée. Le fait qu'elle ne se soit plus retrouvée en mission avec Elena y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Rufus avait dit qu'il essaierait de ne plus les réunir, à l'avenir… et aussi surprenant que cela avait pu paraître, il avait tenu parole. C'était quelqu'un de bien, finalement, malgré tous les à priori négatifs qu'elle avait entendu ou lu sur son compte, du temps qu'elle était sur Terre. Peut-être en avait-il été autrement à une époque, mais il avait changé. Même s'il était son patron, elle s'entendait bien avec lui. Elle ignorait désormais sans aucun souci le regard pensif et distant avec lequel il l'observait encore de temps à autre. Ok, elle avait fini par repenser à toute cette histoire, malgré sa promesse de ne pas le faire. Et en avait donc conclu que oui, il était peut-être amoureux d'elle. Mais elle, non. Et puis, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le droit. À une époque, il aurait certes abusé de son titre de Président pour outrepasser certaines règles comme celle-là, mais elle savait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus ainsi. Donc elle se passerait d'une relation plus intime avec lui. Rufus l'avait bien compris, de toute manière, il le savait déjà. Parfois, il laissait ses yeux bleu glacé posés sur elle un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais c'était tout. Jamais il n'avait eu une parole ou un geste déplacé. D'ailleurs, jamais il ne lui avait fait part de ses sentiments. Même au cours de cette mission un peu particulière, quelques mois auparavant, qui avait nécessitée qu'ils passent quasiment une journée entière seuls ensemble, tous les autres Turks étant occupés. Ouais, Rufus était génial. Bon, sauf lorsqu'il était sacrément en colère. Reno avait vraiment dû faire une énorme connerie, ce jour-là. Plus grosse que les autres, en tout cas. Les hurlements du Président avaient dû s'entendre dans toute la tour…

Oui, Carolina Harner avait grandi, mûri, découvert beaucoup de choses en un an. Elle était une véritable Turk. Elle avait des amis avec qui elle s'entendait merveilleusement bien. Un meilleur pote avec qui elle avait au moins deux crises de fou rire par jour. Une adorable « petite sœur » et un mignon mais timide « petit frère » … même si question timidité, il avait quand même fait un sacré bond en avant, depuis leur rencontre et les premiers jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. C'était sûrement son don de voir les fantômes qu'il avait tout de suite senti, pour une raison inconnue. Denzel avait été sacrément affecté par les géostigmates, à l'époque, peut-être était-ce à cause de ça. Elle avait aussi deux personnes qu'elle devait à tout prix éviter si elle tenait à la vie… ainsi qu'un patron sympa et qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, payait plutôt bien. Même si elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire de tous ces gils. Elle achetait des trucs divers et variés, des petits cadeaux pour Marlène, Denzel, Tifa… Et un casque, aussi. De moto. Noir, avec des traits gris sur le côté. Cloud était un conducteur expérimenté. Mais pas elle. Alors la sécurité avant tout.

Carolina était heureuse. Elle vivait la vie qu'elle voulait, la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé, en réalité, depuis qu'elle avait fait connaissance d'un porc-épic blond et dépressif drogué au Mako, sur l'écran de sa télévision, quelques années plus tôt. Elle était heureuse, et avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'être. Elle avait juste un seul problème, qui jusque-là ne l'enquiquinait pas trop, mais qui commençait à lui peser un peu trop sur le cœur. C'était d'ailleurs un problème de cœur. Problème qu'elle allait essayer de régler, donc. Et pas plus tard, que… bientôt. Enfin… ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Enfin, peut-être. Ça dépendait sous quel angle on le voyait.

Ce pseudo problème avait un nom.

Vincent Valentine.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Prisonniers**

 **Chapitre 2**

La jeune femme se retourna dans son lit. Une fois, deux fois. Puis resta un moment sans bouger. Sa respiration lente, calme et posée, était le seul son que l'on pouvait discerner dans la chambre obscure. Mais après quelques minutes d'immobilité, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, elle soupira et s'assit sur son matelas. Tendant le bras, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et demeura assise, contemplant pensivement le mur beige qui lui faisait face. Comme d'habitude, elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne. Quelques minutes avant sept heures du matin. Le seul problème était que son réveil n'était pas censé sonner aujourd'hui, car elle était en repos. Seulement, depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'équipe des Turks, un an plus tôt, Carolina n'avait plus fait une seule grasse matinée, trop habituée à son rythme quotidien. Mais ça ne l'embêtait pas plus que ça. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement traîner au lit le matin, de toute manière. Surtout en sachant qu'elle allait passer la journée à faire un travail certes dangereux, mais unique et exceptionnel… et plutôt marrant, aussi, étant donné qu'elle était souvent en compagnie de Reno.

La Turk brune se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis se frotta les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de sa journée. Certainement pas rester à traîner dans la tour Shinra numéro Deux, en tout cas. Ça mettrait Reno de mauvaise humeur, ce qu'elle préférait éviter, Elena lui ferait encore des croche-pieds dans les couloirs tout en la foudroyant du regard si jamais elles parvenaient à se croiser par inadvertance et ce sadique de Tseng essaierait sûrement de la faire bosser, malgré son jour de pause. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'elle irait quand même voir Reeve avant de se barrer pour la journée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas passée à son étage lui dire bonjour. Il lui était arrivé de travailler avec Cait Sith, sa peluche-espion robotisée, lors de quelques missions. Elle s'était surprise à apprécier la personnalité quelquefois extravagante du chat parlant noir et blanc. Personnalité qu'elle parvenait à retrouver chez Reeve Tuesti… ce qui était logique, puisqu'après tout, c'était lui qui contrôlait cette peluche-robot. Même s'ils n'avaient que peu de contacts, elle appréciait cet homme et prenait plaisir à discuter avec lui. Mais elle avait toujours un peu de mal avec le fait que Reeve et Cait étaient en fin de compte la même personne, car elle notait tout de même quelques différences entre le chat noir et son créateur. Comme si… comme si la peluche robotisée était au fil du temps parvenue à se forger son propre caractère. Cela se ressentait surtout lorsque Reeve la laissait en auto-gestion, car il ne pouvait pas non plus la contrôler vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. La peluche avait un sens de l'humour plus développé que Reeve, mais en contrepartie, celui-ci semblait nettement plus organisé et sérieux que son robot.

La jeune femme fit rapidement son lit et partit lever les stores de sa fenêtre, laissant entrer dans sa chambre la douce lumière du début du jour. Quelques timides rayons de soleil peinaient à percer au travers des nuages. Elle songea qu'elle pourrait également aller à Canyon Cosmo voir Rouge XIII. Elle avait découvert cette ville magnifique, située dans la région Cosmo, lors de l'une de ses missions en compagnie de Tseng. Ce n'était qu'une banale recherche d'informations, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'admirer le paysage sublime des lieux… Qu'importe, elle était bien vite revenue dans cette ville si particulière, désireuse de l'explorer de fond en comble. Son père l'y avait accompagné sans trop râler, quelques jours après la mission qu'elle avait menée là-bas. Et en plus de lui faire découvrir ce village à l'atmosphère si particulière, il l'avait présentée à Rouge XIII. Celui-ci était un être étrange, le dernier de son espèce, un félin parlant à la robe orangée, aux muscles puissants, qui possédait une flamme en permanence allumée au bout de sa queue. L'intelligence et la sagesse brillaient dans son regard de feu. Carolina avait tout d'abord été impressionnée de se trouver face à lui, de le rencontrer enfin. Sa réaction gênée et ses quelques balbutiements avaient fait ricaner son père, qui lui avait gentiment ébouriffé les cheveux avant de quitter la grotte, les laissant seuls. Nanaki s'était approchée d'elle, et s'était dressé sur ses pattes arrière quelques instants. Dans cette posture, assez inhabituelle pour un félin tel que lui, ils faisaient la même taille. Un court instant seulement, le félin et l'adolescente s'étaient retrouvés face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, sans que cette dernière n'ait à baisser le regard. Même si cela s'était déroulé depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Carolina s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille. Durant ces quelques secondes, il lui avait semblé que Rouge XIII lisait dans son âme. Elle en avait presque eu peur. Elle détestait cette impression qu'il savait tout d'elle, même ses secrets les plus intimes, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche.

Depuis cette première rencontre, que la jeune Turk avait trouvé extrêmement déstabilisante, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois. Nanaki et elle étaient devenus de très bons amis. Le félin était effectivement d'une sagesse incroyable, et curieux de tout. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, lui demandant à chaque fois des nouvelles de son intégration chez les Turks et de ses relations au sein de la Tour Shinra. Ils avaient eu de longues discussions portant sur l'existence possible de mondes autres que Gaïa ou la Terre. Rouge XIII était d'ailleurs profondément intrigué par cette autre planète, qui par certains aspects ressemblait tellement à Gaïa. Il interrogeait souvent Carolina à ce propos. Elle tentait de lui répondre de son mieux, lorsqu'elle se souvenait. Nanaki faisait également preuve d'une extrême délicatesse : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser de nombreuses questions à la jeune fille, mais savait s'arrêter ou changer de sujet lorsqu'il sentait qu'il avait abordé un point sensible. Mais lors d'une de leur récente discussion, la jeune femme avait décidé d'elle-même de parler un peu plus de sa vie personnelle. Des souvenirs qu'elle avait conservés de sa mère, par exemple, ou de l'école, du collège, de son quotidien d'enfant puis d'adolescente isolée. Lorsque le félin ne comprenait pas, elle tentait de lui expliquer comme elle le pouvait. Au fil du récit de ses souvenirs, la gorge de la Turk s'était peu à peu serrée. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'avait pas pu poursuivre. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait tenté de le dissimuler comme elle le pouvait, mais Rouge XIII l'avait remarqué, bien sûr. Il remarquait toujours tout. Il s'était approché de la jeune femme assise sur son rocher, sans un bruit, sans une parole, et avait posé sur elle un regard compatissant. À vrai dire, en la voyant ainsi, si heureuse et épanouie dans leur monde, il n'imaginait pas que son enfance avait pu être si compliquée. Un lourd silence s'était installé, et elle avait alors fondu en larmes. Nanaki n'avait rien dit, et l'avait laissé se serrer contre sa fourrure douce et chaude sans un mot ni une protestation. Il n'avait jamais permis à quiconque de faire cela. Mais Carolina était… particulière. Dès leur rencontre, il avait compris que cette jeune femme aux pouvoirs exceptionnels était unique en son genre.

En repensant à cette dernière visite qu'elle lui avait faite, l'ex-chasseuse de fantômes ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à la fois amusé et nostalgique. Oui, c'est vrai, elle avait un peu pris son ami Rouge XIII pour une peluche vivante, ce jour-là. À trop raconter ses souvenirs, l'émotion avait fini par reprendre le dessus. Elle avait craqué. Mais heureusement qu'il était là. Car ensuite, grâce à de simples mots, il était parvenu à la consoler. Nanaki était lui aussi un être unique. Exceptionnel. Parfois, elle se demandait si les autres membres de sa race auraient été aussi sages, intelligents et gentils que lui, s'ils avaient été toujours vivants. Elle aurait aimé les rencontrer et en savoir un peu plus sur cette espèce étonnante dont Nanaki était le dernier représentant.

Après une brève réflexion, elle choisit de ne pas aller à Canyon Cosmo. Non, elle avait plutôt envie de se rendre… dans un endroit très différent, mais qui était cependant tout aussi particulier que la ville natale de Rouge XIII. Un lieu que lui avait fait découvrir un certain immortel, quelques semaines après qu'elle ait renvoyé dans la Rivière de la Vie le dernier fantôme des argentés. Un endroit qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement, et qui avait sur elle le même effet que l'Église des Taudis. Elle y retrouvait calme et sérénité, et comme par miracle, ses idées quelquefois assez confuses s'y retrouvaient considérablement éclaircies. Il s'agissait de la grotte de Lucrécia. Son cœur se serrait toujours lorsque ses yeux bleu océan se posaient sur cette jeune femme, qu'elle jugeait magnifique, emprisonnée à jamais dans ce cristal démesuré. Oui, elle avait envie de revoir Lucrécia. Et elle avait envie de retourner en ce lieu en compagnie de l'homme qui le lui avait fait découvrir… Vincent.

Elle l'aimait. Bon, quand même pas depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert dans le jeu vidéo sur Terre, même s'il avait toujours fait partie de ses personnages préférés, comme pour bon nombre de gens, mais sans doute depuis leur toute première rencontre « réelle », près de Midgar, lorsqu'il avait débarqué de nulle part, tel un ténébreux ange gardien, afin de lui sauver la vie. Il avait toujours veillé sur elle depuis lors. Quelquefois si discrètement qu'elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité : il s'arrangeait pour avoir fréquemment de ses nouvelles, où qu'elle se trouve sur Gaïa. Au mieux, il gardait lui-même un œil sur elle, sans toujours daigner lui révéler sa présence. Cela n'était pas réellement nécessaire et ne faisait que renforcer le lien mystérieux qui les unissait tous les deux. Depuis le premier jour, ils étaient reliés. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et puis… une intense amitié était née entre eux, et ce en peu de temps. Tellement peu de temps que c'en était surprenant. Un sentiment quasi fraternel les unissait. Il jugeait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, qu'il était de son devoir de la protéger, de l'aider, de la soutenir ou de la conseiller lorsqu'elle en avait le besoin et que lui en avait la possibilité. Ce n'était finalement pas une simple amitié qu'il y avait entre eux, l'immortel l'avait rapidement senti. Il y avait là quelque chose de plus profond, de plus puissant, quelque chose d'unique. Il pensait au départ que cela finirait par lui passer, à force, mais jamais elle n'avait cessé de rougir lorsqu'il se rapprochait d'elle d'un peu plus près qu'à l'habitude. Pourtant, il pensait encore à Lucrécia. Et il avait fini par se rendre compte que son cœur maudit hésitait entre cette scientifique fabuleuse qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps, mais qui lui serait toujours inaccessible, et cette jeune femme exceptionnelle avec qui il entretenait des liens si particuliers. Et Chaos n'arrangeait rien dans ce cruel dilemme avec ses commentaires sarcastiques.

Carolina attrapa son téléphone portable, qu'elle posait toujours sur sa table de nuit avant de se coucher. Sans même passer par son répertoire, qui dans les premiers mois lui avait pourtant été bien utile, elle composa immédiatement le numéro de Vincent, qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur. Il connaissait ses jours de repos et devait se douter que c'était elle qui l'appelait, car il décrocha dès la première sonnerie, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement. Quand il daignait décrocher. Comme à chaque fois, la jeune femme tressaillit lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix grave et mystérieuse lui répondre.

 _\- Oui ?_

\- Salut, Vince… Ça te dirait d'aller rendre visite à Lucrécia ? J'appelle papa pour qu'il nous emmène ?

 _\- D'accord,_ répondit-il seulement.

\- Ok. On se retrouve dans les plaines du nord dans… disons, une demi-heure ? Trois quarts d'heure ?

 _\- D'accord. Le temps que tu déjeunes, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle crut percevoir une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix, ce qui la fit sourire. Il était rare que l'immortel emploie un ton pareil, mais elle appréciait quand il le faisait.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, comment t'as deviné ? railla-t-elle. Allez, à tout à l'heure, du coup.

 _\- À tout à l'heure. Et bon appétit._

\- Merci.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. La Turk contempla pensivement son téléphone pendant un instant, puis le cala au fond d'une poche et, quittant sa chambre, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Au cours du trajet qui la menait à la cafétéria, afin qu'elle puisse justement y prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle ressortit son portable et appela son père. Elle avait fini par avouer à Tifa, à Cloud et à tous les autres quels étaient les liens qui l'unissaient à Cid. Barret était le seul qu'elle n'avait pas daigné mettre au courant. Question de survie personnelle… et Cid avait été tout à fait d'accord avec cette décision. Malgré son rapprochement ostensible avec l'adolescente, il avait conservé des liens avec son ancien compagnon d'armes, et n'avait pas envie de voir leur amitié voler en éclats. Au début, leurs amis n'y avaient pas tellement cru. Tout comme elle lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert. Mais finalement, ils s'étaient eux aussi rendus à l'évidence. Cela n'avait rien changé. Tant de changements avaient déjà eu lieu durant ces cinq dernières années que plus rien ne pouvait réellement les étonner, à présent. Comme pour tout ce qui leur était arrivé, ils s'y étaient habitués et avaient dû faire avec. Voilà. Elle patienta plus qu'avec Vincent. Cid décrocha au bout de la cinquième sonnerie.

Leur discussion ne dura pas bien longtemps. Bien entendu, Cid était d'accord pour les emmener sur l'autre continent. Elle lui donna donc rendez-vous au même endroit que Vincent et à la même heure, puis raccrocha et partit manger. Son estomac criait famine, et elle n'avait pas avalé grand-chose la veille au soir. Trop occupée à bosser sur ses rapports de mission, et à fignoler ceux de Reno en prime. Elle adorait cette partie de son boulot. Machinalement, elle attrapa de quoi manger. Du pain, un yaourt, des céréales. Puis elle se servit une tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle n'aimait pas spécifiquement le café, encore moins depuis qu'elle avait été obligée d'en boire trois tasses d'affilée, à cause d'un stupide pari qu'elle avait fait avec Reno. Depuis, elle avait cette boisson en horreur. Trop de café tuait le café.

Elle se saisit fermement de son plateau et parcourut tranquillement la cafétéria, saluant au passage quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait vaguement, avec qui elle avait déjà parlé ou travaillé brièvement deux ou trois fois. Cherchant du regard son meilleur ami, elle finit par l'apercevoir et le rejoignit sur la table où il se trouvait déjà. Il l'accueillit d'un marmonnement grognon.

\- Tiens, j'en connais un qui a l'air de mauvaise humeur… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, encore ?

\- À ton avis ? soupira-t-il en jouant avec sa petite cuillère.

\- Rho, ça va…

\- Trois jours de repos par semaine, y'en a qui ont du bol, quand même…

\- Ben, il en faut bien un, sinon où est-ce que je mettrais mes céréales, moi ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de plaisanter, saisissant l'occasion au vol.

\- Crétine. Tu vas où, cette fois ?

Carolina baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas, feignant de se concentrer sur sa magnifique et ô combien intéressante tartine de confiture. Le jeune homme devina immédiatement.

\- Encore avec Vincent, hein ?

Elle pinça les lèvres, hocha la tête. Il soupira. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que toute tentative de lutte serait aussi inutile que pathétique. Elle était amoureuse de Vincent, pas de lui. Bah tant pis, il faisait avec. Et pour une fois, c'était sans rancune. Il appréciait tellement d'avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un d'aussi fou et enthousiaste que lui… Alors il n'allait pas gâcher cette si belle amitié à cause d'une histoire stupide.

\- Faudra bien que tu te lances, un de ces quatre.

\- T'es gentil, toi, c'est pas si facile !

\- Bah, t'arrives, tu lui balance un « je t'aime », et tu vois bien comment il réagit ! la charria son ami.

\- Si ça pouvait être aussi simple…

Ils changèrent bientôt de sujet, bavardant de tout et de rien. Reno lui proposa de l'emmener au Gold Saucer la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient un jour de repos en commun (à savoir, samedi), et elle accepta avec joie. Depuis le temps qu'il lui en parlait… Elle n'y avait encore jamais été. Ce serait l'occasion de s'amuser un peu ! Et elle avait hâte de voir pour de vrai ces fameuses courses de chocobos.

Ils finirent ensemble leur petit-déjeuner, puis se séparèrent. Laissant son collègue partir bosser tout seul (et en râlant), la jeune femme passa rapidement dans sa chambre, puis quitta la Tour Shinra et se rendit à l'extérieur de Midgar. Une fois parvenue dans les plaines qui s'étendaient au nord de la ville, elle patienta tranquillement, tuant quelques monstres pour passer le temps. Ils n'avaient pas changé, c'étaient toujours les mêmes que ceux qui l'avaient accueillie dans ce monde et qui avaient failli la tuer. Mais désormais, elle avait bien mieux que de simples pierres pour les attaquer. Elle esquissa un sourire. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs…

Vincent la rejoignit bientôt. Comme chaque fois, le cœur de Carolina se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, presque un mois. Il n'avait pas changé… quoique, si, il avait peut-être l'air un peu fatigué. Juste un peu. Enfin, étant donné qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, cela n'avait rien de si étonnant.

\- Salut, Vincent.

\- Bonjour, Carolina.

 _« Hello Caro ! »_

\- Hello Chaos.

La jeune femme sourit. Cette histoire de rimes avait plu à l'entité, qui ne cessait de les utiliser à tout bout de champ depuis. Et elle lui répondait de même. Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. D'autant plus que depuis qu'elle avait découvert son don prodigieux de voir les fantômes, elle pouvait communiquer plus facilement avec Chaos. Comme s'il était une sorte de fantôme, lui aussi. Ce qui était sans doute le cas, quelque part… Ils parlèrent longuement tous les trois, jusqu'à ce que le père de la Turk arrive à son tour. Ils montèrent à bord du Hautvent et le retrouvèrent dans le cockpit.

\- Salut Caro !

\- Salut papa.

\- Tu conduis ?

 _« Tous aux abris, on va crever ! »_

Carolina entendit nettement le commentaire de l'entité, qui ne s'était pas faite discrète, pour le coup. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire, tandis que Vincent étouffait un soupir agacé. Quoi, elle ne conduisait quand même pas si mal que ça… Elle avait juste un peu tendance à mélanger les commandes du Hautvent avec celles des hélicos de la Shinra… ou même parfois de la moto de Cloud, quand elle était un peu fatiguée. Mais elle n'avait encore tué personne !

\- Euh… non merci, pas pour le moment, refusa-t-elle gentiment. Au retour, peut-être…

\- Ok, ça marche.

Cid resta donc au pilotage de son vaisseau, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de discuter avec ses deux passagers. Tandis qu'ils parlaient tous ensemble et que Vincent et Chaos s'exprimaient tous les deux en même temps, ce qui fit pouffer Carolina, le Hautvent s'éleva dans les cieux et quitta le continent en direction de la région de Nibel, là où se situait la caverne où reposait Lucrécia Crescent.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Je vous remercie de votre lecture et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 1 :**

 **StrangeEye :** Coucou ! :) Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu ! Eh oui, après cette petite ellipse narrative d'une année, on replonge dans le bain... je suis contente de recommencer à publier aussi, c'est vrai que notre Caro m'avait manquée pendant les vacances ^^ Et oui, son premier vol a été... hrm, inoubliable xD Autant pour elle que pour Reno... :p

 **TheCaracara :** Hey ! :) Oui, ça a tendance à devenir compliqué quand les résumés ne résument pas bien... :p En tous cas, merci pour ta review :) Voilà donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu !


	3. Chapitre 3

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

 **Prisonniers**

 **Chapitre 3**

Après environ une heure et demie de vol, le Hautvent finit par se poser dans une plaine verdoyante de la région de Nibel, non loin de l'entrée de cette fameuse grotte que Vincent avait fait découvrir à la jeune femme quelques mois plus tôt. Une fois les moteurs arrêtés, Cid prit le temps d'allumer une cigarette avant de se tourner vers ses deux passagers.

\- Bon, quand c'est que j'vous récupère ?

Vincent et Carolina échangèrent un même regard interrogateur. Constatant que l'immortel ne semblait guère vouloir répondre, cette dernière finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Je sais pas, moi… vers six heures ? proposa-t-elle au hasard. Ça te va, Vince ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, imité par le pilote du vaisseau.

\- Ok, pas d'souci. À toute.

\- À plus tard, papa, lança la jeune femme avant de quitter le cockpit, accompagnée de l'ancien Turk, qui salua son camarade d'un bref signe de tête.

Ils sortirent du Hautvent, et s'aperçurent bien vite que… Cid n'avait pas jugé utile de les prévenir qu'il pleuvait à verse. Ce qui fit beaucoup râler Carolina, qui n'éprouva aucune gêne à injurier copieusement son géniteur avec toutes les expressions possibles qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Certaines formulations étaient vraiment grossières, mais d'autres firent bien rire Chaos, tellement elles étaient insensées et ridicules. C'est qu'elle avait amplement eu le temps de s'entraîner à ce genre d'exercice en compagnie de Reno... Vincent, lui, n'eut aucune réaction. Il s'était finalement habitué à ce genre de choses… C'était dans ces moments-là que leur lien de parenté ressortait et que les caractères de la fille et du père se ressemblaient le plus.

\- Bon. On fait la course ? finit par demander la Turk une fois qu'elle fut calmée.

Vincent demeura silencieux quelques secondes, pris de court. Il fallait avouer qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, à celle-là. Cette fille aurait toujours le don de le surprendre. Mais il répondit néanmoins avec un semblant de sourire :

\- Si c'est-ce que tu souhaites…

Carolina hocha la tête joyeusement, puis sans l'attendre, se mit à courir en direction de la grotte le plus vite possible, tout en s'égosillant :

\- Trois, deux, un, PARTEEEZ !

 _« - TRICHEUSE ! »_ s'exclama à son tour Chaos, outré, mais la jeune femme était déjà trop loin et ne l'entendit pas.

Le vampire ne bougea pas, laissant de l'avance à son amie. Elle en était déjà à la moitié du trajet, tentant de slalomer entre les gouttes de son mieux, même si c'était peine perdue. Malgré toute la rapidité qu'elle avait acquise lors de ses entraînements avec ses collègues de la Tour Shinra, ce n'était pas encore assez. Et cela ne le serait jamais. Et d'ailleurs, même avec toutes les matérias du monde, rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais l'égaler. C'était son don à lui. Son pouvoir. Sa malédiction…

 _« Tu vas quand même pas la laisser gagner, rassure-moi ? »_ s'inquiéta Chaos en constatant que son porteur ne semblait pas décidé à bouger.

 _Ne t'en fais pas,_ fut la seule réponse de Vincent.

Il plissa les paupières, observa un instant les mouvements de Carolina. Puis s'apprêta à démarrer à son tour. Il choisit son moment avec soin.

Lancée dans sa course, elle décolla un pied du sol.

Il partit.

Poursuivant sa foulée sans se douter de rien, elle reposa son pied au sol.

Il arriva à l'entrée de la grotte.

Elle le rejoignit rapidement, en râlant de nouveau. Elle n'avait pu voir qu'une traînée rouge la doubler à toute vitesse. Essoufflée, elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration, puis lâcha avec un sourire :

\- C'est vrai que j'oublie tout le temps ce que t'es capable de faire…

Vincent n'eut aucune réaction visible, mais il apprécia tout de même au fond de lui la remarque de la jeune femme. Elle ne le considérait pas comme un être surnaturel, hors du commun… Elle le voyait toujours comme un homme normal, et oubliait ainsi bien souvent ses aptitudes exceptionnelles. Elle ne songeait plus à sa différence. Ne la voyait plus. Et pourtant, ils étaient tellement dissemblables, tous les deux…

 _« Arrête avec ça, tu sais très bien que t'es aussi normal qu'elle. »_ grommela Chaos avec mauvaise humeur.

L'immortel soupira. Il n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. Jamais plus il ne serait pareil aux autres êtres humains. Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu protéger une femme dont il était éperdument amoureux. Celle-ci se trouvait désormais piégée entre la vie et la mort, emprisonnée à tout jamais dans un cristal d'une pureté éclatante. Et lui-même hésitait désormais entre elle et Carolina, sans parvenir à choisir. Il aimait toujours Lucrécia, tout en sachant qu'elle lui était désormais à jamais inaccessible. Mais depuis leur rencontre, il s'était tellement rapproché de la jeune Turk…

\- On y va ? l'interrogea justement cette dernière d'une voix douce, ayant bien remarqué qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas à son appel, elle insista.

\- Vincent ? Ça va… ?

Il cligna des yeux, hocha la tête sans un mot, dans un geste bref. Remarquant du coin de l'œil l'inquiétude qui venait troubler son regard bleu océan, il la rassura de sa voix profonde, désolé de lui causer une inquiétude inutile :

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien.

\- J'aime mieux ça…

Un grondement sourd retentit dans leur dos. Les deux amis se tournèrent vers l'extérieur, juste à temps pour voir le Hautvent disparaître dans les cieux sous la pluie battante. Au même instant, le portable de Carolina vibra dans sa poche, signe qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message. Une brève conversation par SMS s'engagea alors.

 **Cid :** _ **T'avais l'air très intelligente à courir comme ça… surtout que face à Vince, t'avais aucune chance**_

 **Carolina :** _ **Oh, ta gueule, hein… Et t'aurais pu ns prévenir qu'il pleuvait**_

 **Cid :** _ **bof**_

 **Carolina :** _ **Et arrête d'utiliser ton portable quand tu conduis, tu vas te crasher !**_

 **Cid :** _ **Aucun risk, gamine.**_

 **Carolina :** _ **M'appelle pas comme ça !**_

 **Cid :** _ **Dsl. Bon, à + tard.**_

La jeune femme soupira, maudit son père une fois de plus (un jour, il allait vraiment réussir à se tuer, avec toutes ces conneries !), puis rangea son téléphone. Elle se tourna vers Vincent, qui l'observait tranquillement. Chaos, quant à lui, était un chouïa plus agité que son porteur. Et plus curieux, aussi.

 _« Alors, alors, dis, c'était qui ? Pourquoi ? »_

\- Oh, mais ferme-la un peu, toi… soupira la Turk. Vincent, on y va ?

L'immortel opina et ils pénétrèrent donc ensemble dans cette fameuse grotte. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière visite… Spacieuse, parsemée de cristaux qui y diffusaient une douce lueur bleutée. Et au beau milieu de cette caverne, entourée d'eau (sûrement une rivière souterraine), se dressait une gigantesque pierre précieuse d'une pureté éclatante. Une femme vêtue d'une robe blanche se trouvait piégée à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, les yeux fermés et un air d'infinie tristesse sur le visage. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, Carolina se remémorait tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui l'avait conduit jusque-là, et son cœur se serrait. Elle n'avait pas mérité de finir ainsi. Mais secrètement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la jalouser, rien qu'un tout petit peu. Il fallait dire que Lucrécia était tellement belle… Pas étonnant que Vincent l'ait aimée à en mourir. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait toujours aujourd'hui ? Parfois, la jeune femme se posait la question, c'était vrai. Mais même si cela la tourmentait un peu, jamais encore elle n'avait osé interroger l'immortel à ce sujet.

Jamais non plus elle n'était parvenue à communiquer avec le fantôme de la scientifique, malgré de nombreux essais… Ce qui pouvait être considéré comme normal, car après tout, Lucrécia se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. Son âme était toujours contenue dans son corps. Elle avait justement fait cela pour se maintenir en vie… Si elle quittait ce refuge de cristal, Carolina n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que ses heures soient comptées. Et se demandait si c'était vraiment si bien que ça, de passer le reste de son existence piégée dans cette magnifique roche. Les yeux fermés, en plus, elle ne devait rien y voir. Personnellement, ça ne lui plairait pas des masses. Même avec les yeux ouverts. Ça devait être ennuyeux à mourir…

 _Bonjour le jeu de mots pourri,_ songea-t-elle.

Vincent et elle échangèrent un coup d'œil. Ce lieu avait exactement le même effet sur eux deux, il les apaisait et les tranquillisait, au moins l'espace des quelques heures qu'ils y passaient. Comme d'habitude, la jeune Turk s'assit à même le sol, tandis que lui-même préférait aller s'adosser à l'une des parois de pierre, sans trop s'éloigner d'elle cependant. Ils parlèrent un peu, de tout et de rien, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en ce lieu. Du quotidien de la jeune femme, de ses dernières missions. En tant qu'ancien Turk, Vincent se permettait lui glisser quelques conseils de temps à autres, qu'elle parvenait généralement à mettre en application avec brio, que ce soit au sujet des techniques de travail ou de combat. Quand elle se mettait à lui parler des dernières pitreries qu'elle avait accomplies en compagnie de Reno, là c'était Chaos qui se chargeait des conseils, pour le coup. Bien entendu, Carolina prenait les recommandations du vampire très à cœur et ignorait royalement toutes les âneries que lui sortait l'entité, même si certaines parvenaient parfois à la faire rire ou sourire. Puis après cela, il arrivait que la jeune femme, après un silence plus ou moins long, ose à son tour une ou deux questions timides sur lui ou sur son passé.

Au début, il s'était muré dans un profond mutisme. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à deviner qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Mais elle s'était obstinée, et finalement, il avait consenti à lui répondre quelquefois… mais pas toujours. Il n'avait jamais aimé parler de lui. Encore moins depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé avec ce bras métallique et que Lucrécia lui avait sauvé la vie en lui implantant Chaos. Mais la présence de Carolina avait changé cela. Elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, il le sentait bien, elle voulait juste savoir, le connaître un peu mieux… Le comprendre un peu mieux. Malgré tout, il redevenait silencieux lorsqu'il jugeait en avoir assez dit… Jusqu'à ce jour, où encouragé par Chaos, il avait commencé à parler de lui-même, sans qu'elle ne l'interroge. Cela n'avait pas été facile, au début. Désormais, il le faisait plus aisément, mais il sentait bien que malgré les efforts cumulés de la jeune femme et de l'entité qu'il portait en lui, cela ne lui serait jamais naturel. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans sa nature. Une nature inhumaine et maudite…

Au bout d'une longue discussion, ils finirent donc par retrouver ce silence que l'immortel appréciait tant. Pensive, ayant encore appris de nouveaux détails sur l'existence que menait son ami, Carolina s'étendit par terre, les yeux fixés sur la sombre voûte de pierre et ne prêtant aucune attention à la dureté de la roche. Ces conversations avec lui la rendaient heureuse. Il avait tellement de secrets… Peu à peu, elle parvenait à en découvrir certains fragments. Elle appréciait qu'il se confie ainsi à elle, comme elle le faisait spontanément avec lui depuis le début. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, elle le sentait.

 _Reno a raison, ma vieille… faudra bien que tu te lances, un jour,_ pensa-t-elle distraitement.

La jeune femme entendit alors un son étrange, comme un lointain bourdonnement. Le genre de bruit qui n'avait rien à faire dans cette grotte paumée. Et ce n'était pas son portable, pour une fois. Ce n'était pas non plus de la magie, la teinte en était toute autre. Alerte, elle se redressa aussitôt et se tourna vers Vincent, étonnée.

\- T'as entendu ?

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de se décoller du mur et de rejoindre son amie, qui se relevait rapidement. Instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et observèrent la grotte, dos à dos, en position de défense, à la recherche d'un détail inhabituel qui leur aurait échappé. Pourtant tout était normal. Mais ce bruit n'avait rien de rassurant, et Carolina sentait qu'il annonçait de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- C'était quoi ? murmura-t-elle, jetant un regard à l'ancien Turk par-dessus son épaule.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il dans un souffle, prêt à saisir son pistolet au moindre signe de danger.

Il était aussi perplexe que la jeune femme, et sentait tout comme elle qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. L'atmosphère n'était plus normale, quelque chose clochait. Que se passait-il donc ?

Soudain, le cristal géant au cœur duquel reposait Lucrécia se mit à scintiller. Faiblement, tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Il devint bientôt si lumineux que Carolina dut détourner le regard et fut obligée de fermer les yeux. Vincent tenta de résister, mais finit par imiter la jeune Turk. L'éclatante lumière était trop puissante, même pour lui. Cela dura une dizaine de secondes, puis la douce obscurité bleutée revint à nouveau. Les deux amis purent donc rouvrir leurs paupières. Tandis que Carolina clignait des yeux plusieurs fois, afin de se réhabituer à la pénombre, elle sentit le vampire se crisper à côté d'elle.

 _« Ah, merde. »_ lâcha Chaos.

\- Quoi » ? fit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers le centre de la grotte, jeta un coup d'œil au cristal géant… et fronça les sourcils, stupéfaite. Et un peu inquiète, soudainement. Ah, d'accord. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Euh… elle est passée où, Lucrécia ?

 _« Aucune idée. »_

La jeune femme lança un regard à Vincent. Celui-ci, les sourcils froncés par la perplexité, observait sans comprendre le cristal géant dans lequel reposait encore quelques instants plus tôt la femme qu'il avait aimée. Où se trouvait-elle, désormais ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'inquiétait pour Lucrécia.

\- Que s'est-il passé… ? murmura-t-il, soucieux.

Carolina haussa les épaules. Elle aussi, cela l'inquiétait. Et ça l'inquiétait encore plus de voir Vincent s'inquiéter. Par pur réflexe de Turk, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, à la recherche d'un quelconque élément pouvant les aider à trouver une explication à ce phénomène incompréhensible… Et son regard tomba sur une silhouette brumeuse, un peu plus loin, au-dessus de l'eau. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle connaissait ces caractéristiques par cœur. Forme brumeuse ou juste légèrement vaporeuse, flottement dans les airs, regard brillant d'une étincelle particulière… Tant de détails qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir remarquer. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. L'âme de Lucrécia avait fini par quitter son corps, raison pour laquelle celui-ci avait disparu. Elle était devenue une fantôme… elle était morte. Après tout ce temps, son âme avait fini par céder à l'appel du repos éternel. Vincent allait prendre une sacrée claque, mais c'était ainsi. La scientifique finit par apparaître totalement. Rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux bruns d'un mouvement léger et gracieux, elle adressa un sourire tranquille à la jeune femme. Le cœur de celle-ci se serra. Ce simple sourire lui rappelait ceux qu'Aeris lui adressait lorsqu'elle l'accompagnait encore. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours trouvé que les deux femmes avaient un vague air de ressemblance. Sans un bruit, voletant à la surface de l'eau, Lucrécia se rapprocha du rivage. Pendant quelques instants, elle observa Vincent, qui fixait toujours le cristal sans un mot, et une étincelle de tristesse apparut dans son regard.

 _\- Dis-lui…_

Carolina se contenta d'hocher la tête, se maudissant à l'avance pour ce qu'elle allait faire subir à son ami. Mal à l'aise, elle fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste noire, souffla un grand coup, puis finit par marmonner sans le regarder :

\- Vince…

Il ne répondit pas. Elle retint un soupir, mais alors qu'elle allait l'interpeller de nouveau, il lâcha :

\- Elle n'est pas encore partie, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il savait. Il l'avait senti… ou bien était-ce un coup de Chaos, encore ?

\- Hm, confirma-t-elle.

L'immortel se retourna, sa cape rouge sombre volant derrière lui. Ses yeux ambrés se posèrent à l'endroit exact où se tenait le fantôme de la scientifique.

\- Tu la vois, toi aussi ?

Il se contenta à son tour d'un hochement de tête. Au fond, cette constatation ne l'étonnait même pas. Être le porteur de Chaos avait beau faire de lui un « être maudit », selon ses dires, il fallait avouer que ça lui apportait pas mal d'avantages, d'un autre côté. La fantôme se tourna vers lui et eut un sourire tendre. Malgré toute la sympathie qu'elle avait pour elle, Carolina sentit aussitôt une pointe de jalousie envahir à nouveau son cœur et serra les poings dans ses poches. Elle se trouvait pathétique. Être jalouse d'une fantôme, fallait le faire, quand même ! Cependant, elle prit garde à ne pas trop se crisper et à ne rien laisser paraître. Connaissant Vince, il le remarquerait sans aucun souci et s'inquiéterait inutilement.

 _\- Bonjour, Vincent._

Ayant encore du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait, il l'observa quelques instants, puis murmura à son tour :

\- Bonjour, Lucrécia…

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, ce fut au son de sa voix que Carolina se rendit compte à quel point il était dérouté.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage si le cœur vous en dit ! ^^

Alors ? Lucrécia va enfin partir dans la Rivière de la Vie... quelle sera la réaction de Vincent ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 4 ! :-)

Bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine à tous !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 2 :**

 **StrangeEye :** Ça commence, ça commence, t'en fais pas ;-)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Prisonniers**

 **Chapitre 4**

Lucrécia Crescent était morte. Après s'être isolée dans un cristal, et avoir passé tant d'années endormie dans celui-ci, à l'écart de toute chose, oscillant entre la vie et la mort, elle avait fini par abandonner la partie. Il était temps pour son âme de regagner la Rivière de la Vie, afin d'y trouver enfin paix et repos. Carolina allait devoir l'y envoyer. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait avec tant d'autres avant elle. Dont son fils, Sephiroth. L'ex-chasseuse de fantôme sourit. Repenser au Général ne faisait naître en elle que des bons souvenirs, contrairement à d'autres. Elle espérait que les Incarnés ne posaient plus de problème dans la Rivière de la Vie, et qu'Aeris et lui étaient heureux là-bas. Ses deux protecteurs et amis fantômes lui manquaient. Elle s'était habituée à leur présence constante à ses côtés.

Vincent, quant à lui, avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se produisait. Alors c'était bien vrai. Après ces quelques instants, il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Elle allait partir. Tant de fois, lorsqu'il venait ici lui rendre visite, lorsqu'il restait là à lui parler, il se demandait quand ce moment arriverait. Car il savait pertinemment que cela viendrait tôt ou tard... Et voilà que ce jour était arrivé. Il était temps qu'elle les quitte. Pour de bon, cette fois. Elle était morte. À quoi cela lui avait-il donc servi de s'isoler ainsi dans un cristal pendant toutes ces années ? Jamais il ne le saurait. Il espérait seulement qu'elle-même le savait.

Chaos, lui, n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de toutes ces considérations philosophiques et sentimentales, et trouvait que ce long silence qui s'était installé entre eux était soûlant au plus haut point. Il décida donc d'y mettre un terme.

 _« Salut Lucrécia ! »_

Carolina vit distinctement l'air surpris qu'afficha la scientifique. Même sous forme de fantôme, elle ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir entendre l'entité (présumée) maléfique qu'elle avait implantée dans le corps de Vincent pour lui permettre de survivre… La seule réaction de celui-ci fut de hausser un sourcil à peine intrigué, peu surpris que l'entité s'adresse ainsi directement à sa bien-aimée, tandis que la jeune Turk devait se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la tête ébahie de la fantôme.

\- Oui, oui, c'est Chaos… je sais, ça fait un choc, au début, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à l'intention de Lucrécia. J'ai connu ça avant toi.

 _« Merci de m'avoir casé là, hein ! »_ poursuivit-il tranquillement. _« C'est vrai que Vince est pas trop causant, mais bon, il est quand même plutôt sympa, une fois qu'on s'habitue… »_

 _Chaos…_ soupira intérieurement ce dernier.

Lucrécia ne répondit rien, et détourna le regard. Carolina remarqua qu'elle avait même l'air… gênée, cette fois. Tiens… bizarre, ça. Est-ce que par hasard ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'elle soit restée si longtemps sur Gaïa au lieu de partir directement dans la Rivière de la Vie ? Son esprit avait certainement conservé des remords quant à ses actes passés... Il devait lui rester quelque chose à faire, à voir ou à dire sur cette Planète avant de la quitter pour de bon. Carolina allait découvrir ça tout de suite. Voyant que Vincent ne semblait vraiment pas décidé à articuler un seul mot, elle imita l'entité et prit donc la parole. Comme lui, ce silence commençait légèrement à la gonfler, pour rester polie…

\- Lucrécia…

 _\- Oui ?_

La fantôme se tourna vers elle, à nouveau souriante, de ce petit sourire calme et paisible, plein de douceur et d'espoir, et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Pour une raison mystérieuse, elle trouvait que Lucrécia et Aeris se ressemblaient beaucoup. Surtout lorsque la scientifique souriait ainsi. Même si elle savait très bien qu'elles n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, c'en était troublant. Et le fait d'avoir à ses côtés le fantôme de la scientifique ne faisait que lui rappeler douloureusement une fois de plus à quel point la présence de la dernière Cetra lui manquait, tout comme celle de Sephiroth.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas partie directement dans la Rivière de la Vie ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Et même, lorsque tu es… il y a des années… pourquoi tu es restée dans ce cristal ?

 _\- Je… voulais faire une dernière chose avant de partir. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela plus tôt. Je devais attendre le bon moment, c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis enfermée ici. C'est ton pouvoir qui a fini par m'éveiller, Carolina, et il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour que je me souvienne comment sortir du cristal. Mais maintenant…_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'ancien Turk, ce qui confirma à Carolina ce qu'elle pensait. Il y avait effectivement anguille sous roche du côté de Chaos. Restait à voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle sentait que ce dernier n'allait pas apprécier. Et Vincent ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La fantôme s'avança en voletant au-dessus du sol, faisant ainsi l'équivalent de quelques pas, et vint se poster devant celui qu'elle avait rendu immortel. Il avait tant souffert. Pendant longtemps tourmenté, incapable d'accepter sa nouvelle existence. Incapable d'accepter cette chose, ce monstre qu'il portait en lui contre son gré. Devait-il vraiment subir cet enfer pour survivre, accéder à l'immortalité et à tous ces pouvoirs qui allaient avec et qu'il n'avait pas désirés ? Longtemps, il s'était posé la question. Et il avait fini par constater avec amertume qu'apparemment, la réponse était oui. Lucrécia savait tout ce qu'avait vécu l'ex-Turk… et elle ne s'en voulait pas. Enfin, pas plus que ça. Il était resté en vie (contrairement à elle). Et c'était la seule chose qu'elle désirait. Tout était de sa faute à elle, et à elle seule. Si seulement, autrefois, elle l'avait écouté plutôt que de le rejeter et d'accorder obstinément sa confiance à Hojo… Alors avant de partir une bonne fois pour toutes, elle souhaitait réparer ses erreurs. Tenter de tirer un trait sur le passé, afin de délivrer l'ex-Turk et de lui permettre de vivre enfin pleinement la vie à laquelle il n'avait pas eu droit par sa faute.

 _\- Vincent._

\- Oui ?

 _\- Chaos…_

Elle eut un instant d'hésitation, mais reprit avec plus d'assurance sans laisser le temps à l'entité ni à son porteur d'en placer une :

 _\- Le temps est passé. Tu peux vivre sans lui, désormais. Avant de m'en aller, je peux te le… retirer. Tu redeviendras humain. Il partira avec moi dans la Rivière de la Vie et te laissera enfin en paix._

L'immortel resta sans réagir, profondément troublé pour la seconde fois de la journée. Carolina ouvrit de grands yeux : elle ne pensait même pas que c'était possible. En fait, pour être franche, elle ne s'était carrément jamais posé la question de savoir si cette probabilité existait. Quant à l'entité, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et fut bien plus véhémente que celles des deux autres.

 _« Quoi ? Non ! »_

Comme s'il était d'accord avec lui (mais Carolina avait quand même quelques doutes là-dessus), Vincent secoua la tête.

\- Je ne mérite pas d'être allégé de ce fardeau, Lucrécia.

 _\- Si. Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui._

\- Je ne peux pas…

 _\- Évidemment que si._

 _« Nan, il peut pas ! »_

 _\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider,_ lui répliqua la fantôme. _C'est à lui, et à lui seul._

 _« Non ! Vous pouvez pas ! Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça ! »_

La panique se distinguait nettement dans la voix de Chaos. La panique… et la peur. Oui, Chaos avait peur. C'était la première fois que Carolina le sentait éprouver ce genre de sentiment. Être ainsi arraché à son porteur signifierait pour lui la disparition, tout simplement. Un retour dans les entrailles de la Planète elle-même, un long sommeil dans la Rivière de la Vie, peut-être de plusieurs millénaires… jusqu'à ce qu'on le rappelle de nouveau. Que ce soit pour détruire le monde ou pour le sauver.

Vincent demeura silencieux, tentant de réfléchir comme il le pouvait en ignorant les appels désespérés de l'entité. Alors comme ça, il pouvait désormais vivre sans Chaos. Redevenir comme il était… avant. Être délivré de cet intrus à l'intérieur de lui, si souvent exaspérant. Ne plus se transformer en bête repoussante et avide de sang dès que l'entité avait un petit creux. Redevenir humain. Mortel. Normal. Comme les autres. Il l'avait tant désiré… Il avait tant haï sa nouvelle forme. Jamais il n'avait réussi à l'accepter totalement. Dans un sombre recoin de son âme tourmentée, la rancœur était toujours là. Toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie envers lui-même. Envers elle. Envers Hojo. Envers eux tous. Cette colère dont il ne savait même pas si elle était la sienne ou celle de l'entité enfermée de force dans son corps. Il aurait préféré se donner cent fois la mort plutôt que de demeurer en vie avec tous ces souvenirs, cette autre présence qu'il ressentait en lui. Il avait lutté contre cette seconde nature qu'il sentait naître en lui, de toutes ses forces. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi à faire taire la douleur. La rancœur. Et plus que tout, la faim. Il avait tant changé. Tant vécu. Tant souffert. Plongé dans la noirceur, la solitude, la désillusion. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il s'était détourné des autres. Du monde entier. Bien décidé à ne plus faire de mal à personne, isolé, seul dans ses tourments, perdu dans sa malédiction, jusqu'à la fin de son existence misérable et damnée. Pour peu que celle-ci prenne fin un jour, ce dont il doutait parfois.

Mais l'arrivée de Cloud et de ses amis avait tout changé. Il avait lentement repris goût à la vie. Avait décidé de venger la disparition de celle qu'il aimait, avant de découvrir que celle-ci était toujours présente sur Gaïa, entre la vie et la mort, pour une raison qu'il ignorait mais qu'il connaissait enfin désormais. Il avait redécouvert les bienfaits de l'amitié. La confiance, la solidarité, le soutien. Les liens qui se créent et qui se renforcent, plus puissants de jour en jour. Vitaux. Il avait fini par communiquer avec ce Chaos qu'il portait en lui. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à se juger, à s'entraider, parfois. Chacun avait fini par découvrir les limites de l'autre, souvent difficilement. Et depuis ce temps, Vincent acceptait mieux sa nouvelle nature. Il avait commencé à lutter avec succès contre les ténèbres qui s'étaient peu à peu emparées de son cœur meurtri. Sa guérison avait commencé. Il avançait pas à pas sur le douloureux et tortueux chemin de la rédemption. Mais les souvenirs ne s'effaçaient pas pour autant. Seulement… ils se faisaient plus rares, plus distants. Il tentait de les oublier comme il le pouvait, n'y prêtait plus attention. Oui, sa rencontre avec les membres d'AVALANCHE lui avait permis de revivre. De commencer, lentement mais sûrement, à tourner la page. Même si la présence en lui de Chaos ne lui ferait jamais oublier tout ce qu'il s'était produit. Tous ses choix, ses actions, ses erreurs. Son passé. Aujourd'hui, Lucrécia ne lui proposait pas seulement d'abandonner l'entité maléfique qu'il portait en lui contre son gré. Elle lui proposait également et surtout d'abandonner ce ténébreux morceau de sa vie. D'oublier cette partie si noire de son âme, de son existence. Tout oublier. Tout effacer, et recommencer. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… en avait-il seulement le droit ?

Mais il savait bien ce que signifiait aussi cette délivrance. La face cachée du tableau… car tout ne pouvait pas être soit noir, soit blanc. Il y avait toujours un subtil mélange des deux. S'il laissait Chaos derrière lui… il redeviendrait un homme normal, comme les autres. Exactement ce que son âme damnée avait toujours souhaité, depuis son éveil dans le manoir Shinra, tant d'années plus tôt. La normalité. Plus de vitesse irréelle. Plus d'agilité inhumaine. Plus de longues nuits blanches en solitaire. Plus d'immortalité. Plus rien. Seulement des envies, des besoins normaux. Comme tous les autres êtres humains. Boire, manger, dormir. Vivre. Survivre, jour après jour. Simplement. Une existence semblable à tant d'autres… Une vie perdue parmi des milliards, sans plus rien qui ne la distingue des autres. Plus de Chaos pour l'importuner. Est-ce qu'il lui manquerait ? Il n'en savait rien. Ou plutôt si, il connaissait la réponse à cette question, mais sans vouloir se l'avouer. Oui, peut-être… Un peu… Et plus de pouvoirs ni d'aptitudes hors du commun.

Vincent jeta un bref coup d'œil à Carolina. Celle-ci n'avait pas cessé de l'observer, et leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes avant que celui de l'immortel ne revienne se poser sur l'immense cristal d'une blancheur éclatante dans lequel Lucrécia ne se trouvait plus. Peu à peu, la jeune Turk qu'il avait pris sous son aile s'incrustait dans ses souvenirs, et y demeurait. Leur rencontre lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Sans la présence de Chaos en lui, sans ces pouvoirs inhumains… Jamais il n'aurait ressenti sa présence. Cette inhabituelle odeur de sang humain qui l'avait intrigué. Jamais il ne l'aurait trouvée. Elle serait morte. Il avait du mal à le réaliser. Depuis que la jeune terrienne était arrivée dans leur monde, et dans son existence par la même occasion, depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, il n'avait cessé de veiller sur elle. Un lien unique le reliait à la fille de Cid, et il lui avait néanmoins fallu un peu de temps avant de réaliser que ce lien affectif était en réalité bien plus puissant, bien plus profond qu'il ne le pensait… Lorsqu'il laissait ses pensées divaguer, le visage de Carolina avait peu à peu pris la place de celui de Lucrécia. Il aimait la jeune Turk. Il avait fini par le comprendre. Il savait qu'elle était forte. Bien plus que lorsqu'elle avait débarquée sur Gaïa, et ce grâce à son entraînement à la Tour Shinra. Mais même s'il la savait capable de se débrouiller en toute situation, il ne demeurait jamais loin d'elle. Au plus profond de lui se dissimulait toujours habilement cette envie de la savoir en sûreté. Plus qu'un désir, c'était un véritable besoin. Il voulait pouvoir protéger Carolina, où qu'elle se trouve, quoi qu'elle fasse. En plus, il respectait ainsi une promesse faite à son ami Cid. Celle qu'il n'arriverait rien à sa fille.

S'il n'avait pas eu Chaos… S'il n'avait pas eu tous ces pouvoirs… Alors Carolina serait morte. S'il abandonnait l'entité aujourd'hui, s'il renonçait désormais à ces dons inhumains… Alors il ne serait plus en mesure de protéger la jeune femme aussi efficacement qu'il le désirait. Et cela, il le refusait. Et puis, Carolina et Chaos semblaient bien s'entendre. Et lui-même commençait seulement à apprécier à sa juste valeur la compagnie de l'entité présumée maléfique… mais qui ne l'était pas tant que ça, au fond. Après tout ce temps, il avait enfin réussi à s'accepter. Il avait enfin réussi à accepter sa nouvelle nature, qui au départ le dégoûtait tellement. Il avait gagné son combat contre les ténèbres. Jamais la lumière ne viendrait jusqu'à lui, non. Il serait marqué pour toujours et se contenterait de demeurer dans l'ombre, s'il conservait Chaos en lui.

… Et alors ? Il errait dans l'obscurité depuis tant de temps. Un peu plus, un peu moins… qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer ? On s'y habituait, à force.

Il serra les poings, jetant à peine un regard à ce bras métallique auquel il s'était également accoutumé depuis longtemps déjà. Sa décision était prise. Son regard ambré se durcit, déterminé, et il lâcha un peu plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à l'adresse de Lucrécia :

\- Laisse-le moi.

 _\- Vincent… ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là n'était pas de ta faute,_ soupira la scientifique. _Tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne t'ai pas implanté Chaos pour te punir, mais pour te sauver, bon sang !_

\- Je sais.

 _\- Alors, pourquoi… ?_

Il se tourna vers la fantôme et plongea son regard dans le sien. La mort ne l'avait pas changée. Elle était toujours aussi belle.

\- J'ai mes raisons, répondit-il simplement. Laisse-le.

 _« Ouais ! »_ s'exclama Chaos dans un cri de joie que tout le monde ignora, mis à part Carolina qui esquissa un sourire.

Étonnée, Lucrécia l'interrogea du regard. Il se contenta pour toute réponse d'un léger coup d'œil en direction de la jeune Turk. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la scientifique brune. Elle avait compris. Ce n'était pas le passé qui avait déterminé le choix de Vincent, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait. C'était l'avenir. Elle espérait simplement qu'il avait tourné la page pour de bon, cette fois. Et que Carolina n'allait pas le décevoir. Mais d'après ce qu'elle avait déjà pu voir, ce ne serait pas le cas.

 _\- Très bien,_ abdiqua-t-elle. _Eh bien, dans ce cas… je crois que plus rien ne me retient ici._

Elle sourit à l'ex-Turk. Elle savait que ces longues heures où il s'adressait parfois à elle allaient lui manquer. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui répondre. Elle aimait quand il venait lui parler ainsi. Le temps passait plus vite. Mais c'était fini, désormais.

Lucrécia se tourna ensuite vers Carolina et avança jusqu'à elle. Celle-ci lui sourit timidement.

\- Je t'y envoie ?

La scientifique hocha la tête. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns méchés de blond tendit le bras, murmurant les paroles qu'Aeris lui avaient enseignées une année auparavant. Une brume grisâtre vint entourer Lucrécia. La fantôme lui fit un clin d'œil après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Vincent, puis disparut. Carolina fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle deviné quelque chose à propos de ses sentiments ? Était-ce possible ? Après tout, les fantômes avaient divers pouvoirs, eux aussi, plus surprenant les uns que les autres…

Fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste noire maculée de poussière (une sale habitude dont elle n'arrivait plus à se défaire), la jeune femme rejoignit lentement Vincent, sans parvenir à retenir un soupir. Elle aurait bien voulu demander à Lucrécia de passer le bonjour à Aeris ou Sephiroth, si elle les croisait… Mais Vincent avait choisi de conserver Chaos et ses supers-pouvoirs, il avait donc toujours son ouïe exceptionnelle. Et elle n'avait toujours pas prévenu quiconque de l'aide que Sephiroth lui avait apportée lorsqu'elle avait traqué les Incarnés. Elle seule savait. C'était son secret. Et elle comptait bien le garder. Parce que ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Seph était juste… unique. Personne ne pourrait lui sauver la vie comme l'avait fait l'ancien Général. Même pas Vincent, malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

\- Alors ça, y'est, elle est partie, soupira-t-elle. Pour de bon, cette fois.

\- Oui.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Il avait l'air un peu perdu. Elle ne l'avait pas souvent vu comme ça.

\- Hé… ça va aller ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'avais accepté sa disparition il y a bien longtemps déjà… murmura-t-il.

\- On fait quoi, vu qu'elle est plus là, on s'en va, ou… tu veux rester encore un peu… ? demanda timidement la jeune femme.

Resté silencieux, Vincent balaya une dernière fois du regard ce lieu où il avait passé tant d'heures. Mais il était grand temps de laisser le passé de côté et d'aller de l'avant. Il était temps de tourner la page. Temps qu'il cesse de se dissimuler et qu'il arrête de venir se cacher dans cette caverne. Il avait enfin accepté ce qu'il était. Qui il était. Enfin. Après tout ce temps.

\- … Partons.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques secondes. Puis, quasiment au même instant, ils se regardèrent. Carolina adressa un sourire à l'immortel. Ils se retournèrent, s'éloignèrent de quelques pas vers la sortie de la grotte.

Et le cristal géant dans lequel Lucrécia s'était trouvée enfermée durant si longtemps explosa.

* * *

BOUH ! Eh oui, je vous abandonne ici avec un suspense insoutenable ! x) J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture ! :-D

Que se passera-t-il pour Vincent et Carolina ? Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le savoir ! ;-)

Bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine à tous ! :-)

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 3 :**_

 **StrangeEye :** Heu, et depuis quand Cid écoute ce qu'on lui dit ? xD Et non non, t'en fais pas, Vince n'a absolument pas oublié notre Caro, comme tu as pu le voir... ;-)


	5. Chapitre 5

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

 **Prisonniers**

 **Chapitre 5**

Réagissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, Vincent attrapa Carolina, l'entoura de ses bras et se colla contre elle tandis qu'une détonation impressionnante se faisait entendre. L'immense cristal dont la pureté était inégalable avait volé en milliers d'éclats, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Les plus petits ricochaient sur son bras métallique tandis qu'il se démenait comme un beau diable pour éviter les plus gros. La jeune femme toujours serrée contre lui, il virevoltait dans la grotte si vite qu'il en devenait presque flou, lancé dans une dangereuse danse. Quelques bouts de cristaux brillants déchirèrent sa cape et il se félicita pour avoir tenu tête à Lucrécia. Si elle lui avait retiré Chaos, s'il n'avait plus possédé ses réflexes inhumains en cet instant, ils seraient morts tous les deux. Il serra pourtant les dents lorsqu'un morceau de cristal, plus gros que les autres mais qu'il n'avait pourtant pas vu venir, s'enfonça dans son épaule droite. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas. Leurs vies étaient en jeu. Il devait tenir bon jusqu'à ce que cessent de voler les mortels éclats.

Ce moment finit par arriver. S'arrêtant finalement, il relâcha doucement la jeune Turk, mais celle-ci s'appuya sur lui, incapable de faire trois pas sans se casser la figure.

\- Houlàlà, j'ai la tête qui tourne… marmonna-t-elle.

 _« Original, comme bal… t'as pas mis de robe, Caro ? »_ s'amusa une certaine entité.

\- Ta gueule, Chaos… Et… merci, Vincent.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit-il d'un ton sombre.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits et son équilibre, la jeune femme finit par remarquer un éclat brillant dans l'épaule droite de son ami et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Merde, tu t'en es pris un…

\- Ça va aller.

Elle était inquiète, mais ne fit aucun commentaire audible et se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Elle connaissait quelques-uns des pouvoirs de Chaos. Il pourrait sûrement le guérir. Peut-être même s'en occupait-il déjà.

Ils observèrent autour d'eux. Sans l'immense cristal de Lucrécia, la caverne changeait du tout au tout… Elle paraissait plus grande, mais aussi plus sombre. Le sol était maculé d'éclats brisés, dont les plus gros scintillaient encore faiblement. Ils ne tarderaient pas à s'éteindre, vidés de toute énergie magique. Malgré la pénombre bleutée des lieux soudainement assombris, Carolina remarqua que l'ancien Turk semblait soucieux, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez lui et était souvent signe de gros ennuis en perspective. Il lui indiqua du menton la sortie de la grotte.

\- Ne restons pas là, lâcha-t-il.

 _« Ouais, j'le sens mal… »_ renchérit Chaos.

Comme pour donner raison à l'entité, le sol se mit à trembler, tandis qu'un nuage de poussière s'élevait. Un grondement de mauvaise augure se fit entendre.

\- Ok, on se barre !

La jeune femme se mit à courir vers l'extérieur, suivie par Vincent. Les tremblements redoublèrent, les grondements se firent plus intenses et des morceaux de roches, de différentes tailles, se détachèrent du plafond et explosèrent au sol. Il y en avait de plus en plus. Carolina pila net pour éviter de se faire écraser et en esquiva un autre d'un bond. Elle se vit obligée de reculer, puis se mit à avancer lentement, multipliant sauts habiles, esquives, roulades rapides… et cris de surprise quand l'un d'eux la frôlait d'un peu trop près. Un peu plus loin, Vincent se livrait au même jeu qu'elle… avec des réflexes bien plus rapides, cependant. Durant une seconde de répit, il lança un coup d'œil à la jeune Turk pour vérifier qu'elle s'en sortait… Et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Évitant plusieurs rochers, il se précipita à travers la salle, serra les dents et poussa Carolina d'un bon coup d'épaule. Le morceau de cristal pénétra un peu plus dans sa chair, lui arrachent une grimace de douleur. Elle roula au sol mais parvint à se relever rapidement tandis qu'il évitait avec habilité de nouveaux rochers. Dont celui qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la chute de pierres sembla se calmer légèrement. Vincent évita encore deux ou trois fois à la jeune femme de se faire assommer par un rocher, ce qui permit à celle-ci de gagner la sortie sans encombre. Il n'était plus bien loin, encore quelques pierres à esquiver et il l'aurait rejointe. Chaos l'aidait de son mieux, l'avertissant des dangers qu'il n'avait pas remarqué et augmentant au maximum sa vitesse. Mais malgré ces avantages inhumains et la raréfaction des rochers, il y en avait un que ni Chaos, ni Vincent n'avait vu. Et lorsqu'ils le remarquèrent enfin, tous les deux au même moment…

Ben ça fit mal.

\- VINCENT !

Étendu au sol, le vampire rouvrit instinctivement les yeux à l'appel de son prénom. Et roula aussitôt sur le côté, retenant un grognement de douleur mais évitant ainsi une mort certaine. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souffert autant. Sentant une présence auprès de lui, il tourna la tête et croisa le regard anxieux et paniqué d'une jeune femme brune aux mèches blondes.

\- Bordel de merde, Vince !

\- Ça va, Carolina… articula-t-il avec difficulté.

\- Non, ça va pas.

Elle secoua la tête avec inquiétude, passa sa main sur son épaule sans trop appuyer pendant une fraction de seconde et lui montra le sang rouge sombre qui maculait désormais ses doigts. Et il disait qu'il allait bien ? Déjà que l'éclat de cristal qu'il s'était reçu l'avait amoché, là… C'était pire. Ce putain de rocher ne l'avait pas loupé.

\- Ça va pas du tout, Vincent, insista-t-elle d'une voix rendue tremblante par la peur qu'elle ressentait.

Il l'ignora et se releva, sans utiliser son bras droit, priant pour qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu vaciller. Étourdi, il dut se retenir pour ne pas s'appuyer contre la paroi rocheuse. D'accord. Elle avait peut-être raison, finalement. Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la grotte, il remarqua qu'elle était presque complètement bloquée par les rochers tombés. Seul un passage contre la paroi de la caverne leur permettrait de sortir de là… Mais il savait qu'il aurait du mal à y accéder. Beaucoup de mal. Alors qu'elle… elle n'avait rien. Elle pouvait encore partir. Elle devait partir. Maintenant.

\- Va-t'en, souffla-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

Le regard de Carolina fit des allers-retours entre l'entrée de la caverne et Vincent. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait. Son cœur se serra.

\- Non.

\- Carolina.

\- Pas question, je te laisserai pas. On va sortir de là, Vincent. Ensemble.

Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé et s'approcha de lui. Saisissant son bras gauche, le métallique, du côté où il n'était pas (trop) blessé, elle le passa par-dessus ses épaules et l'aida à avancer vers la sortie tout en le réprimandant.

\- Hé, t'es sûr que tu t'appuies sur moi, là ? Parce que j'ai comme quelques doutes…

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

La jeune femme étouffa un soupir. Il lui en voulait peut-être. Mais elle s'en foutait. Elle n'aurait pas pu s'en aller seule et le laisser là, comme ça… C'était impossible. Jamais elle n'aurait pu faire ça.

 _« T'es complètement tarée, ma vieille… »_ commenta Chaos.

\- C'est pas une grande nouvelle.

Plus aucune pierre ne tombait du plafond. Évitant les décombres comme ils le purent, les deux amis parvinrent à se rapprocher de la sortie. Ils n'en étaient plus très loin lorsqu'un nouveau grondement sourd se fit entendre. Vincent releva la tête et fixa le plafond, tout comme Carolina, dont le regard bleu océan était noyé de panique.

\- Ça va recommencer… ? murmura-t-elle.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui… souffla l'immortel.

Soudain, avant qu'aucun des deux ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, trois ou quatre morceaux de rochers tombèrent de nouveau dans un fracas assourdissant… à quelques centimètres d'eux seulement, leur bloquant totalement l'accès à l'extérieur. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Ils ne pouvaient plus sortir de la grotte. Carolina poussa un soupir, inquiète… et vacilla. Bon, ok. Là, il s'appuyait franchement sur elle, ça se sentait bien. Et ça l'inquiétait encore plus. Jamais elle ne l'avait connu aussi mal en point. Ils s'éloignèrent lentement de l'entrée. Ils n'avaient plus rien à espérer, ils étaient désormais prisonniers de la caverne de Lucrécia. Elle aida son ami immortel à s'asseoir quelques mètres plus loin, et s'accroupit près de lui. Il avait l'air plus pâle qu'à l'habitude.

\- Rah, et comme une conne, j'ai pas pris de matéria Soin… maugréa-t-elle. T'en a pas non plus ?

Vincent secoua la tête, répondant par la négative.

\- Génial. Chaos, ça va, toi ?

 _« Moi nickel, par contre pour celui-là, y'a un peu de souci à se faire. »_

\- Tu peux pas le soigner ?

 _« Eh, je te rappelle que je suis censé être une entité maléfique, pas un esprit guérisseur… je peux réparer deux ou trois petits trucs mais là, ça fait beaucoup quand même. »_

\- D'accord. Fais comme tu peux. Vince, fais gaffe, ça va faire mal.

Carolina prit une grande inspiration, compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête, puis attrapa le bout de cristal qui dépassait toujours de l'épaule de son ami et tira. Il se crispa, mais ne dit rien. Elle retira le morceau de cristal de son épaule, long d'une dizaine de centimètres et maculé de sang sombre. Elle compressa la plaie pendant de longues minutes, puis déchira un bout de sa chemise blanche, qu'elle partit tremper dans l'eau avant de revenir vers le pseudo vampire pour nettoyer sa blessure comme elle le pouvait. Quand on n'avait pas de magie sous la main, il fallait bien se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord, hein… Vincent l'observait faire, et finit par murmurer :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû rester.

Elle ne répondit pas, les lèvres serrées, feignant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et de se concentrer sur sa blessure.

\- Tu aurais dû t'en aller, insista-t-il.

\- Et te laisser seul ici ? riposta-t-elle. Non mais t'as vu ton état ? Même avec Chaos, tu vas avoir du mal à t'en remettre. Tu t'es fait limite transpercer l'épaule par cette saloperie, asséna-t-elle en lui collant le morceau de cristal sanglant sous les yeux, tu t'es fait à moitié assommer par un énorme putain de rocher, t'as failli finir écrasé sous un autre, tu m'as sauvé la vie une bonne vingtaine de fois en moins de dix minutes, et après tout ça tu voulais vraiment que je me sauve toute seule comme une mauviette en t'abandonnant derrière moi ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû rester, répéta-t-il, puisant dans le peu de forces qui lui restaient encore pour qu'elle n'entende pas sa voix trembler. Nous sommes tous les deux prisonniers, maintenant.

\- Je préfère être coincée avec toi que de te savoir piégé seul dans l'état où tu te trouves, marmonna-t-elle en lançant rageusement le morceau de cristal à l'autre bout de la grotte. Et ça, tu le sais très bien.

Le minerai maculé de sang vola en éclats. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, trop inquiète pour Vincent pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle le dévisagea longuement, plongeant son regard bleu dans ses yeux ambre, où elle pouvait également discerner une pointe de rouge, indiquant la présence de Chaos en lui. Par la Déesse, qu'il était beau. Elle venait peut-être de faire la bourde la plus magistrale de toute sa vie, celle qui lui serait fatale, mais elle n'avait aucun regret.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu t'abandonner ainsi, Vincent, murmura-t-elle avant de repartir tremper son pauvre bandage dans l'eau. C'était impossible.

Enlevant autant de sang qu'elle le pouvait, elle essora le bout de tissu autrefois blanc, mais qui prenait peu à peu une teinte rougeâtre, et se releva. Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner afin de rejoindre l'ex-Turk, lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Super… Maudissant son interlocuteur encore inconnu, elle s'essuya rapidement une main sur sa veste noire, puis attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et décrocha.

\- Al…

 _\- PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FOUTU ?!_

La jeune femme grimaça. Elle n'avait pas prévu le coup et n'avait pas éloigné assez vite le combiné de son oreille. Par conséquent, elle n'avait plus d'ouïe du côté droit.

\- Tu voudrais pas baisser d'un ton, t'es en train de m'exploser les tympans, là, râla-t-elle lorsqu'elle put en placer une.

 _\- Mais bordel, c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la Déesse pour avoir une gamine pareille !_ poursuivit Cid en diminuant néanmoins le volume sonore. _T'es vraiment intenable comme môme !_ _J'te laisse à peine cinq minutes, et vlan, voilà que t'arrives à te barricader dans une foutue grotte ! Putain mais comment tu fais, sans déconner ?!_

Il y eut un silence.

\- Euh… t'as fini ?

 _\- P'têtre bien, ouais. J'répète donc ma question : mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?_

\- Moi, rien. Lucrécia, par contre, elle est morte, son corps a disparu, son cristal a explosé, et toute la caverne nous est tombé sur la tronche, bloquant la sortie par la même occasion. Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué.

Nouveau silence.

 _\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

 _J'aimerais bien,_ songea Carolina avec une grimace.

\- En clair, on est coincés, conclut-elle. Et c'est pas de ma faute. Ah, et Vince est, euh… pas au mieux de sa forme.

 _\- Par la Déesse, mais t'es vraiment infernale comme gosse, pas moyen d'te laisser seule cinq secondes…_ soupira le pilote. _Bon, ben j'défonce ça avec le Hautvent et j'vous récupère ?_

\- Euh… non. On est toujours dans la grotte, je te rappelle. Donc juste derrière. Tu risquerais de nous tuer.

 _\- T'ain, vous faites chier…_

\- Si tu crois qu'on l'a fait exprès… marmonna la jeune femme.

Il y eut encore un silence.

 _\- D'solé._

\- Pas grave. On est encore vivants, c'est l'essentiel, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire ironique et forcé qu'il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas voir.

 _Mais pour combien de temps…_

 _\- Bon. J'peux vraiment rien faire, t'es sûre ?_ grommela le pilote.

Il détestait le fait que l'un de ses potes et sa fille soient bloqués dans cette foutue grotte sans que lui-même ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les tirer de là. Et ça le démangeait de pulvériser ces rochers à coup de torpilles. Sérieusement.

\- À moins que tu veilles nous tuer, c'est toi qui vois.

 _\- Génial…_ grogna-t-il. _Bon, vous tiendrez l'coup ? Vince, ça va ? Il a quoi ?_

Carolina se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à l'immortel qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

\- Euh… couci-couça. Il s'est mangé des éclats de cristaux et des rochers sur la gueule… On va essayer de se démerder comme on peut, écoute. On se rappelle plus tard.

 _\- Ça marche._

Elle ne raccrocha pas. Lui non plus. Finalement, après un gros blanc, ce fut lui qui fit cesser la conversation téléphonique. Mais juste avant d'appuyer sur la touche, il lâcha quand même à mi-voix :

 _\- Tiens le coup, ma Caro._

\- T'inquiète, papa, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle rangea son portable dans sa poche, incrédule, et se rapprocha de son ami à pas lents, pensive. Elle commençait déjà à avoir des hallucinations… ? Mais non, elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé : Cid avait hésité. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup, cela se sentait au son de sa voix. Et… il l'avait vraiment appelé « ma Caro » ? Elle ne l'avait jamais connu comme ça, encore. Elle voulait le rassurer comme elle le pouvait, mais… au fond, elle était toute aussi anxieuse que lui. Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir se sortir de ce pétrin, bon sang ? Méditant sur cette question qui lui paraissait pour le moment dangereusement insoluble, elle s'accroupit auprès de Vincent et posa son pauvre bandage frais et humide sur son épaule, qui saignait toujours. Mais moins que tout à l'heure, quand même. Elle s'aperçut que sa respiration était étrangement calme. Sa tête reposait sur son épaule gauche et ses magnifiques yeux ambre étaient fermés. Il… dormait ? Sérieusement ? Carolina en fut tellement surprise qu'elle recula légèrement, ce qui eut pour conséquence de la faire tomber sur les fesses sur le sol dur et rocheux de la grotte. Vincent… dormait… Elle se frotta les yeux, et alla même jusqu'à se pincer le bras pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais non, c'était bien réel, puisqu'elle poussa un petit couinement de douleur. Vincent dormait. Bon sang… Lui qui était immortel, plus rapide que la lumière. Lui qui n'avait pas spécifiquement besoin ni de manger, ni de boire, ni de dormir, de par son métabolisme unique au monde. Lui qui était si particulier, différent des humains normaux à cause d'un taré qui avait fait joujou avec son ADN. Lui qui portait Chaos en lui. Et voilà qu'il sommeillait paisiblement. Comme n'importe quelle personne.

La jeune Turk déglutit difficilement et sentit une boule se nouer dans son ventre. Alors ça, ce n'était pas normal du tout. Désormais, elle n'était plus simplement inquiète. Elle était carrément terrorisée. Une peur viscérale avait pris possession de son cœur et le lacérait. Alors… Vincent pouvait-il réellement… mourir ? Non… c'était impossible. Il était immortel, bon sang ! Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours cru. Mais maintenant, à le voir endormi ainsi, blessé, et si pâle, bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire… Elle doutait. Non, il ne pouvait pas partir dans la Rivière de la Vie, lui aussi… Pas, maintenant, pas comme… comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi ! Il n'en avait pas le droit. Elle serra les poings et sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

\- Vincent… murmura-t-elle.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Carolina ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ami et de la profonde entaille sanglante qui avait déchiré ses vêtements et lui barrait l'épaule droite. Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir pris de matéria Soin avec elle. Mais quelle cruche. Ils étaient bien partis. Elle espérait sincèrement que quelqu'un, que ce soit Cid, Vincent, Chaos ou elle, n'importe qui, trouverait une solution. Vite. Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir enfermée dans cette caverne très longtemps.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 5 de "Prisonniers", j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous avez cinq minutes ! :-)

Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le dernier chapitre avant les vacances, et vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine ! :-)


	6. Chapitre 6

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

 **Prisonniers**

 **Chapitre 6**

Au bout d'un moment, enfin, une voix se fit entendre. Mais ce n'était pas celle de Vincent, comme la jeune femme l'avait espéré.

 _« La vache, il est plus amoché que ce que je croyais… »_

Elle esquissa un frêle sourire. Lui, en tout cas, il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Contrairement à son porteur.

\- Salut, monsieur Je-suis-pas-un-esprit-guérisseur…

Sa tentative d'humour tomba à l'eau. L'entité le prit comme un reproche.

 _« Oh, ça va, hein, c'est pas de ma faute ! Côtoyer Vince m'a ouvert les yeux, c'est vrai, mais ça change rien ! »_ s'emporta-t-il. _«_ _Je suis un esprit maléfique, je peux pas le soigner, désolé mais j'y peux rien ! »_

La fille de Cid se mordit la lèvre inférieure, consciente de sa bourde.

\- Excuse-moi, Chaos, c'est… Je voulais pas…

Elle soupira et se déplaça légèrement pour venir s'adosser à la paroi rocheuse.

\- Désolée.

Elle l'entendit distinctement soupirer lui aussi.

 _« Laisse tomber, Caro. Excuse aussi, je suis un peu à cran… Je veux pas qu'il meure. »_

Il y eut un silence. Puis l'entité décida de se confier à Carolina.

 _« Au début, ça a été vraiment dur, tu sais. J'étais fou furieux, complètement incontrôlable, agressif à mort. J'obligeais Vincent à se transformer fréquemment, et c'était un carnage à chaque fois. Tu peux même pas t'imaginer tout ce qu'il a dû endurer à cause de moi. Je méritais carrément mon titre d'entité maléfique, à cette époque-là. Remarque, c'était marrant, et ça faisait passer le temps. »_ ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter d'un ton moqueur. _« Et puis un jour… »_

Chaos s'interrompit, et la jeune femme poursuivit à sa place :

\- … Un jour il a craqué et c'est là qu'il a été s'enfermer à triple tour dans son cercueil au Manoir Shinra, c'est ça ? Il me l'a raconté l'autre fois.

 _« Ouais. Mais il te l'a raconté de son point de vue. Pas du mien. »_

\- C'est vrai. Désolée… Vas-y, continue.

À vrai dire, jusqu'à ce jour, Carolina n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de discuter seule à seul avec Chaos. Vincent était toujours éveillé. Alors pour une fois… même si elle s'inquiétait toujours autant pour son ami… ça changeait. Et puis elle connaissait l'ex-Turk quasiment par cœur. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour l'entité qu'il portait en lui, et qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, au fil du temps. Elle était donc assez curieuse et impatiente d'entendre ce qu'il allait lui apprendre.

 _« Il a passé trente ans de sa vie enfermé dans ce truc. T'imagines pas à quel point j'ai pu le faire chier, les premières années. Il t'a dit qu'il avait fait pas mal de cauchemars, non ? »_

\- Oui.

 _« Bah tout ça, c'était de ma faute. Je râlais comme pas possible, j'arrêtais pas de le soûler. J'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me tirer de là. Je m'emmerdais tellement… Et au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était impossible. Tout mon cirque, là, ça servait à rien, Vincent était le plus fort, malgré les apparences, et il allait pas me laisser libre de mes actions en dépit de tout ce que je lui avait fait subir. »_

\- « Malgré les apparences » ? répéta la jeune femme, étonnée.

 _« Ouais,_ confirma Chaos. _Ses modifs génétiques l'avaient complètement déboussolé. Quand il était conscient, il avait du mal à me résister, alors je m'étais dit qu'il était faible et qu'il tiendrait pas longtemps. Que bientôt, je pourrais le contrôler totalement, et qu'à partir de ce moment-là, je pourrais enfin commencer à m'éclater comme je le voulais, sans être obligé de lutter contre lui toutes les dix minutes. Mais je me trompais. Bref, j'ai fini par me calmer, même si ç'a bien dû me prendre une bonne vingtaine d'années… »_

\- Ah ouais, quand même.

… _et puis je sais pas trop comment, mais un jour, on a commencé à communiquer… et depuis, on arrive à se supporter mutuellement. »_

\- Ça a pas dû être facile tous les jours… commenta Carolina avec un petit rire.

 _« Ah ça non. M'enfin bon, on s'habitue, au bout d'un moment… Du coup, c'est comme un pacte qu'on a conclu. J'arrête de l'emmerder, et en échange, lui il rechigne pas trop à se transformer de temps en temps quand je commence à avoir vraiment la dalle. Depuis son réveil et sa rencontre avec Cloud et les autres zigotos, ça fonctionne comme ça, et ça marche même plutôt pas mal jusqu'à présent. »_

Chaos s'interrompit finalement, un peu essoufflé d'avoir tant parlé, même s'il n'était qu'une entité. La Turk brune pencha la tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre la paroi dure et froide, et soupira.

\- Merci… de m'avoir appris tout ça.

Il ne répondit pas pendant quelques instants. À vrai dire, lui-même ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il était parvenu à se surprendre lui-même. Il n'avait jamais pu parler ainsi à quelqu'un d'autre que Vincent… C'est vrai que ça faisait du bien, ça le changeait un peu de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que son porteur. Il se sentirait toujours coupable, bien sûr. Cet ex-Turk l'avait changé. Vraiment. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître pour un être tel que lui… en repensant ainsi à tout ce qu'il avait fait endurer à son porteur des décennies auparavant il parvenait même à éprouver parfois une pointe de remords. Mais côtoyer Vincent l'avait rendu… différent. Il ne méritait plus d'être considéré comme une entité maléfique, même Vince et Caro étaient d'accord là-dessus. Cette cohabitation forcée l'avait fondamentalement changé. Il en était presque devenu… humain. Presque. Parce que bon, il y avait quand même des fois où sa vraie nature reprenait le dessus, notamment lorsque son porteur se transformait.

 _« Boah… de rien. »_

Elle esquissa un sourire… et eut soudain une révélation. Se redressant dans un sursaut, elle lui demanda d'une voix inquiète, priant pour qu'elle se trompe :

\- Eh mais attends… Si Vincent meurt… alors toi ?

 _« Bah y'a pas trente-six solutions, hein… »_ ironisa-t-il sombrement. _«_ _Je disparaîtrai aussi et je partirai dans la Rivière de la Vie ou chais pas trop où… jusqu'à ce qu'on me rappelle à nouveau. Ce qui se produira sans doute jamais, sauf si un autre savant fou débarque. Ou si y'a un nouveau taré qui veut détruire le monde. »_

Carolina tressaillit. Elle savait très bien de quoi il était capable si jamais une telle chose venait à se produire.

\- Chaos… Tu ferais pas ça quand même… ?

Il marmonna un truc incompréhensible et même si elle n'arrivait pas à visualiser tout à fait dans son esprit à quoi ressemblait Chaos, elle distingua clairement le haussement d'épaules qui allait avec le marmonnement de l'entité. Cependant, lorsqu'il lui répondit, sa voix avait une intonation étrange. Comme s'il s'excusait.

 _« Je peux pas te dire. Ça m'est jamais arrivé, encore… Si on me l'ordonnait là, maintenant, tout de suite, je le ferais pas, évidemment. Mais… peut-être que retourner dans la Rivière de la Vie m'effacera la mémoire, ou je sais pas quelle connerie de ce genre… C'est vrai qu'avant Vincent, j'ai aucun souvenir. Alors je sais pas, Caro. Franchement, je sais pas. »_

Il avait l'air même l'air inquiet. Carolina esquissa un sourire. Ça aussi, ça changeait agréablement. Un Chaos sérieux. Et presque humain, aussi dingue que ça puisse sembler. Oui, lorsqu'il laissait de côté l'ironie, l'humour douteux et les sarcasmes mordants, il lui arrivait de dire des choses sensées et intéressantes. Parfois. Il était particulier. Tout comme son porteur.

La jeune femme se releva et fit quelques pas, les mains dans les poches, observant autour d'elle avec attention, comme si elle n'était jamais venue en cet endroit. Elle s'éloigna de Vincent (qui dormait toujours, de toute façon) et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la caverne. Elle entendit la voix de Chaos dans son dos.

 _« Caro ? Tu fais quoi ? »_

\- Je cherche si y'aurait pas une autre issue, par hasard…

Elle s'approcha des rochers entassés. Même si certains étaient assez petits et facilement portables, d'autres étaient gigantesques et devaient sûrement peser plusieurs tonnes. Impossible de sortir par là, même avec la force surhumaine d'une des transformations de Vincent. Enfin, ils avaient quand même eu de la chance. C'était la grotte entière qui aurait pu s'écrouler sur eux, les tuant instantanément.

 _« C'est peine perdue, y'a aucune autre sortie. »_

\- Merci de ton optimisme, j'apprécie.

Elle suivit la paroi rocheuse et fit tout le tour de la salle. Mais malheureusement, elle finit par avouer que Chaos avait raison. Même dans les plus petits recoins où elle était parvenue à se faufiler, il n'y avait vraiment aucun passage leur permettant d'accéder à l'extérieur. Ils étaient piégés dans cette grotte. Cette inspection minutieuse ne l'avait pas aidée, retour à la case départ.

 _« Je te l'avais dit. »_

\- Je sais.

Elle revint vers le centre de la salle en soupirant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se rasseoir près d'un mur quelconque, elle se figea brusquement, le regard rivé sur la rivière souterraine qui entourait toujours la petite île où le cristal géant de Lucrécia se trouvait encore une heure plus tôt. Elle leva les yeux et s'aperçut que l'eau partait dans deux galeries, à droite et à gauche du monticule de terre. Les deux couloirs inondés étaient plongés dans la pénombre. Mais toute cette eau devait bien venir de quelque part, c'était obligé…

\- Chaos, vous avez déjà été par là-bas ? l'interrogea Carolina en montrant du doigt les galeries obscures.

 _« Non, Vince est toujours resté dans cette salle pour parler à Lulu,_ fit l'entité. _Mais tu crois sérieusement qu'il pourrait y avoir une sortie dans ces coins paumés ? »_

\- On sait jamais. Cette eau doit bien venir de quelque part…

Pour être franche, Carolina n'en savait rien. Cependant, elle essayait de garder espoir. De se dire qu'ils pourraient sortir de là. En un seul morceau, sans risquer de se suicider, si possible. Ce serait tellement génial… elle savait que ce serait compliqué. Voire même impossible. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout, pour sa survie et celle de son ami. Ils réussiraient. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Ils se tireraient de là ensemble. Comme elle le lui avait promis moins d'une heure plus tôt, alors que Vincent la poussait à s'enfuir seule en l'abandonnant derrière lui. Elle serra les poings. Ils y arriveraient. Ensemble. Même si ça paraissait vraiment mal parti, pour le moment.

\- J'irai y faire un tour tout à l'heure.

 _« T'es sûre que… »_

\- Chaos, si y'a une issue, c'est là-bas qu'elle se trouve, le coupa la jeune femme. Et puis on va pas se laisser crever ici sans rien tenter, quand même !

L'entité ricana avec amertume.

 _« Vince te laissera jamais aller explorer ces galeries, Caro. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »_

Carolina se retourna et adressa un grand sourire à Vincent. Bon, ok, elle souriait à quelqu'un qui dormait, action qui était parfaitement stupide et inutile, mais Chaos la voyait. Et s'il avait eu une forme physique, il aurait souri à son tour, amusé. Car la jeune Turk avait un sourire bien particulier. Ça, c'était le sourire malicieux qui signifiait « oui, je t'aime bien, mais je vais quand même faire une connerie, désolée ».

\- Qui t'a dit que j'allais lui demander son avis ?

Cette fois, l'entité ne put se retenir et Carolina l'entendit distinctement rire tandis qu'elle revenait s'asseoir près du corps endormi de son ami.

 _« Faut toujours que tu fasses ta rebelle, hein ? »_ ne put-il s'empêcher de la taquiner.

\- Parle pour toi, lui répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin digne de ceux d'un certain roux. Bon, je vais faire une petite sieste, moi aussi, histoire d'être en forme pour aller explorer… Allez, salut.

 _« Salut. »_

Elle s'allongea sur le côté, se roula en boule et ferma les yeux. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour s'endormir, en grande partie à cause du sol inconfortable, mais elle y parvint finalement. Chaos demeura silencieux, puis décida finalement que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, en fin de compte, et s'assoupit lui aussi. Vingt minutes plus tard, tout le monde dormait donc tranquillement. Comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes (ce qui n'était pourtant pas exactement le cas).

OOOOO

Carolina rêva. Dans un univers brumeux, entièrement blanc, elle distingua une silhouette lointaine se rapprocher d'elle peu à peu. Patiente, elle l'attendit. Finalement, sa mère apparut clairement à ses côtés. La jeune femme mourrait d'envie de la serrer contre elle, mais elle savait bien que c'était impossible. Même en rêve, Jenifel restait une fantôme comme les autres, donc immatérielle, elle ne pouvait ainsi pas la toucher. Elle plongea dans les prunelles gris acier de sa mère ses yeux d'un bleu perçant, comme ceux de son père.

\- Maman… ça faisait longtemps.

 _\- Oui._

Jenifel soupira et détourna le regard.

 _\- Lucrécia est désolée. Elle ignorait que son départ provoquerait cet… accident. Elle vous demande de la pardonner._

Carolina hocha lentement la tête. Bien sûr, ça paraissait évident, la scientifique ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Elle était toute excusée. Et puis, Vincent, en vouloir à Lucrécia ? Alors là, c'était juste impossible, et Jenifel le savait tout aussi bien qu'elle.

\- Dis-lui de ne pas s'en faire. Seulement, on est bloqués, maintenant… poursuivit la jeune femme dans un marmonnement en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

 _\- Ton père doit être fou._

\- Euh… oui. D'ailleurs, je me disais, personne ne pourrait venir nous filer un coup de main ?

 _\- Même si c'était le cas, que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Nous ne sommes que des fantômes, ne l'oublie pas…_

La colère et la tristesse se mêlaient dans la voix de sa mère. Carolina comprit qu'elle était toute aussi inquiète qu'elle-même pouvait l'être en cet instant. Elle voulut cependant faire une nouvelle tentative.

\- Je sais, mais…

Elle s'interrompit. Elle allait évoquer Sephiroth… en ayant oublié une fois de plus que quasiment tous haïssaient le nom de cet homme pourtant si exceptionnel. Même sa mère, elle l'avait découvert et en avait fait les frais dans l'un de ses rêves précédents. Ayant joué au jeu vidéo, elle aurait pourtant dû le comprendre, mais… elle était et restait avant tout une habitante de Gaïa. Elle avait sans doute connu cette époque, tous les massacres que l'argenté avait perpétrés… Certaines choses restaient marquées à jamais. Alors pas question de récidiver en évoquant à nouveau devant elle le nom du meurtrier d'Aeris. Même s'il n'y était pour rien. Il lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie, un an plus tôt. Mais ça, tous l'ignoraient. Et jamais ils ne sauraient. Seph appartenait au passé et aux mauvais souvenirs. Pour les autres, du moins. Pas pour elle. Secouant la tête, elle lâcha finalement :

\- … laisse tomber.

 _\- Il va falloir que tu te débrouilles seule, cette fois, Carolina._

\- Je sais, maman. Je sais. Les fantômes ne sont pas toujours là pour me sortir du pétrin…

Jenifel eut un sourire triste.

 _\- Tiens le coup. Ça va aller._

\- J'aimerais te croire.

L'ancienne scientifique soupira, puis se détourna. Comme à chaque fois, elle s'éloigna lentement, disparaissant peu à peu dans la brume claire, sans se retourner. Carolina ne l'appela pas, ne lui courut pas après, rien. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que c'était inutile.

\- Merci quand même, maman. À bientôt.

Comme à chaque fois, la voix douce de sa mère lui répondit une dernière fois. Mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Une nuance de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Jenifel doutait sur le sort que la Déesse avait réservé à sa fille.

 _\- Garde espoir, Carolina._

\- T'en fais pas.

 _\- Garde espoir…_

Tiens, étrange, ça. Jenifel ne lui répondait jamais deux fois. Subitement, tout s'assombrit et Carolina se retrouva plongée dans le noir complet. Les derniers mots que sa mère lui avait adressés résonnaient, répétés par différentes voix, aigues ou graves, accompagnés de bruits inquiétants. La jeune femme tressaillit et se retourna plusieurs fois avec la désagréable sensation d'être observée. Quelque chose la frôla et elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise et de frayeur mêlées. Les voix reprirent en chœur, modifiant les mots prononcés par Jenifel, les échos se mêlant en une incroyable cacophonie :

 _\- Espoir…_

 _\- Re… garde… garde…_

 _\- Carolina… lina… Caro…_

 _\- Désespoir…_

Ça ne voulait strictement rien dire et c'était plus que désagréable. Insupportable. La Turk grommela et tomba à genoux, tremblante, en se bouchant les oreilles. Mais les voix menaçantes résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille !

Ignorant ses cris, les voix ricanèrent. Des traînées grises apparurent et la frôlèrent sans cesse, la faisant sursauter. Puis une voix plus forte que les autres s'imposa, couvrant les murmures menaçant :

 _\- Tu vas mourir, Carolina. Tu es trop faible… abandonne. Tu ne peux rien…_

Elle secoua la tête rageusement… avant de comprendre. Un cauchemar... Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Évidemment. Ces mots, elle les avait déjà entendus. Ils avaient été prononcés un an auparavant. Par Kadaj.

 _\- Tu vas mourir…_

Elle grogna et se releva. Seule face aux ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient, elle serra les poings, déterminée. Jamais elle n'abandonnerait. Jamais.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir !

 _\- Abandonne…_

\- J'abandonnerai pas, c'est bien clair ? Je n'abandonnerai JAMAIS !

Les traînées grisâtres s'étaient faites plus rares. Elles se réunirent toutes et foncèrent vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci les balaya d'un geste du bras sec et agacé. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de se laisser submerger par ses peurs. Elle savait bien qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle n'était pas une trouillarde.

\- Je laisserai jamais tomber ! assena-t-elle, le cœur à nouveau empli de courage et de fierté. Parce que je suis aussi têtue que mon père ! Aussi entêtée que Cid Highwind !

Les formes grises se réunirent à nouveau. Carolina avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

 _\- Abandonne…_ répétaient-elles inlassablement.

\- JAMAIS ! hurla-t-elle.

Peu à peu, un corps humain se forma sous son regard méfiant. Elle cligna des yeux, et l'instant d'après… un jeune homme plus vrai que nature, qu'elle connaissait bien, se tenait devant elle, impassible. Avec un flingue pointé vers son cœur. Elle déglutit.

\- Re… Reno ?

 _\- T'es foutue, ma vieille,_ commenta-t-il simplement avec un sourire en coin à la fois satisfait et cruel, bien différent de ceux qu'il abordait habituellement.

Ses yeux bleu/gris scintillaient de haine, son visage était dur et fermé. Carolina ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et espérait bien ne jamais découvrir ce côté sombre de sa personnalité. Existait-il seulement ? Elle avait peur de la réponse à cette question. Elle le regarda pourtant dans les yeux, bien consciente qu'il n'était qu'une image cauchemardesque dans son esprit, mais priant pour le faire changer d'avis. C'était peine perdue. Sans un mot, le Turk appuya sur la détente.

Et Carolina sentit que quelque chose lui faisait mal, au niveau de sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son cœur. Non, mais… vraiment. Elle paniqua. Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Elle était perdue. À moitié réveillée, elle n'eut qu'une seule pensée, affolée, désespérée et emplie d'incompréhension.

 _AÏÏÏE ! J'CROYAIS QU'C'ÉTAIT QU'UN PUTAIN D'RÊVE ?!_

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 6 de "Prisonniers", j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis sur la fanfic ! :-)

Et comme vendredi prochain, c'est les vacances, eh ben... je vous donne rendez-vous le **vendredi 28 octobre 2016** pour connaître la suite ! ^^

Oui, je sais, je suis une sadique de vous abandonner là avec tout ce suspens :p

Bon(ne(s)) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine / vacances à tous ! :D

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 5 :**_

 **StrangeEye :** Bah oui, je veux bien qu'il est censé être immortel, mais faut quand même faire souffrir un peu Vincent de temps en temps, sinon c'est pas drôle :p


	7. Chapitre 7

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

 **Prisonniers**

 **Chapitre 7**

La jeune femme se débattit rageusement avec l'énergie du désespoir, même si elle savait bien que c'était peine perdue. Ce n'était pas en gigotant dans tous les sens que la balle allait ressortir de son corps toute seule comme par magie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait si mal… alors que ce n'était qu'un rêve… Dans son esprit encore endormi vint se faufiler la sournoise pensée que ce n'était peut-être pas un simple songe, finalement. Elle poussa un gémissement désespéré. Non, décidément, elle ne comprenait pas. Tout était trop flou autour d'elle. Reno… pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça ? Il était son meilleur ami… Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il lui en veuille à ce point… ? Pourquoi ?

\- Carolina. Réveille-toi.

Dans un sursaut, la Turk ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement, désorientée. Avant de se rappeler brutalement où elle se trouvait, et ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle observa autour d'elle, laissant le temps à ses yeux de se réhabituer à la pénombre bleutée de la grotte. Peu à peu, les choses s'éclairaient. Le sol était toujours aussi inconfortable, ça n'avait pas changé depuis tout à l'heure et ce n'était pas franchement l'idéal pour piquer un bon petit roupillon. Mais… elle avait vraiment eu mal… Pourquoi ? Elle se passa une main hébétée sur la poitrine. Personne ne lui avait tiré dessus, finalement, mais… elle sentait que l'endroit où Reno avait visé dans son rêve était douloureux. Sérieusement. Comment était-ce possible ? Que s'était-il passé ?

 _« Pfft… tu savais pas que les cailloux faisaient de mauvais matelas ? »_ se moqua Chaos.

Carolina ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Vincent dans le but d'interroger l'entité… et croisa son regard ambré. Son ami était éveillé, évidemment, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil cauchemardesque, et tenait entre ses doigts un caillou légèrement pointu qui mesurait quand même trois ou quatre centimètres.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Tu avais réussi à t'endormir là-dessus, fit distraitement l'ex-Turk avant de lui tendre le minuscule morceau de rocher. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas fait trop mal…

Carolina attrapa le caillou, l'observa quelques secondes avec un regard noir puis le jeta dans l'eau derrière elle. Un « plouf » sonore brisa le silence à la fois apaisant et inquiétant qui régnait dans la caverne.

\- Comme si quelqu'un m'avait tiré dessus, grogna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

 _« T'exagèrerais pas un chouïa, dis ? »_

Elle ignora royalement le commentaire de Chaos, qui après s'être confié quelques heures plus tôt avait décidé de revenir à ses sarcasmes habituels, et observa l'immortel du coin de l'œil. Elle était heureuse de constater qu'il était conscient, et se demanda s'il était réveillé depuis longtemps. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il dormir ainsi ? Il avait dû constater sans peine que son sommeil était agité. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait… Cependant, il paraissait toujours aussi pâle, plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Sinon toi, ça va ?

\- Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Pourtant, il s'obstinait à fuir son regard. Comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne puisse lire dans ses yeux la vérité qu'il lui dissimulait.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Hm, confirma-t-il à nouveau en hochant légèrement la tête dans un mouvement quasi-imperceptible.

Elle continua de le dévisager, soucieuse. Il lui mentait, elle le savait. Rien que le fait qu'il ait dormi le prouvait. S'il se portait aussi bien qu'il l'affirmait, jamais il n'aurait ainsi succombé au sommeil. Vincent ne dormait jamais. Et elle avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il ait récupéré en si peu de temps, même avec son métabolisme hors du commun. Ce n'était pas naturel non plus chez lui de fuir son regard ainsi. Généralement, il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens sans aucun problème, et c'était toujours elle qui finissait par céder et baisser les yeux lorsqu'elle sentait ses joues se mettre à rougir. Pinçant les lèvres, elle décida de ne pas insister pour le moment et désigna du menton son épaule droite.

\- Je peux voir ce que ça donne de ce côté-là ?

Il n'eut aucune réaction pendant quelques instants, comme s'il hésitant, puis finit par hocher la tête une seconde fois, toujours sans lui adresser un regard, comme s'il n'acceptait qu'à contrecœur. Lui en voulait-il à ce point d'être resté avec lui ? Elle s'en foutait. Carrément. Aurait-il vraiment voulu qu'elle s'en aille seule, survivant mais l'abandonnant derrière elle, dans un si piteux état ? Il ne s'en serait jamais sorti… Et elle n'aurait jamais pu, de toute manière, elle ne se serait jamais pardonnée de l'avoir laissé ainsi. Il aurait dû s'en douter, pourtant. Elle se rapprocha de lui et entreprit de retirer le bandage teinté de rouge qu'elle lui avait fait plus tôt, puis écarta délicatement les lambeaux de vêtements imbibés de sang qui étaient proches de sa blessure. En se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle observa quelques instants sa chair ensanglantée et la profonde entaille qui la marquait. Ça saignait un peu moins, c'était déjà ça. Sans un mot, elle se leva et partit s'accroupir près de l'eau. Déchirant une nouvelle fois sa chemise de Turk, elle plongea la bande de tissu blanc dans l'eau fraîche et partit nettoyer sa blessure encore une fois. Elle allait aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait, de crainte de lui faire mal, mais à un moment, malgré toute sa prudence, elle appuya un peu trop. Vincent se crispa brièvement en serrant les dents et ne dit rien. Mais elle le remarqua et s'interrompit.

\- J… je suis désolée…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit-il de sa voix habituelle, grave et profonde. Tout va bien.

\- Je… continue ?

Il hocha la tête sans un mot. Tout en se donnant une bonne claque mentale, Carolina poursuivit donc son boulot d'infirmière pas qualifiée (comme disait Chaos). Elle termina de nettoyer sa blessure au mieux et lui fit un semblant de bandage. Oui, parce qu'elle était vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de truc. Elle avait reçu une formation de Turk, pas d'infirmière ou de médecin. Ses maigres compétences en matière de guérison s'arrêtaient au maniement du sort Soin. Et c'était tout. Mais elle faisait comme elle pouvait avec les moyens du bord.

\- … Voilà. Je sais pas si ça va tenir des masses… Je suis désolée, je sais pas faire les bandages.

Elle s'adossa à la paroi rocheuse, entourant de ses bras ses jambes qu'elle avait repliées contre elle. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, détourna le regard et soupira :

\- Côté médical, je sais pas faire grand-chose, de toute façon…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça suffira. Merci.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, sans se dire un mot, les yeux dans les yeux. La jeune femme sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Bon sang, mais qu'il était beau, par la Déesse… même blessé comme ça. Il la faisait complètement craquer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Il était immortel. Alors il ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était impossible.

Soudain, une idée la frappa de plein fouet. Vincent était effectivement immortel. Il avait été génétiquement modifié par le professeur Hojo. Il portait Chaos en lui. Il n'était plus un homme comme les autres… mais pouvait plutôt être apparenté à une sorte de… Bon. Elle allait sans doute le vexer. C'était même sûr. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle tente le coup. Croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne le prenne pas trop mal, elle lança :

\- Hé, Vincent… t'es… un genre de vampire, non ?

Il ne répondit rien, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Pourtant, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle insista donc, d'une voix ferme, sûre d'elle.

\- Réponds-moi.

Son regard ambré s'assombrit, et il hocha lentement la tête, tout en la fusillant du regard. Soudainement, il lui parut menaçant et elle faillit regretter de s'être aventurée sur ce terrain miné. Ouille, ça n'allait effectivement pas lui plaire. Du tout. Mais elle s'obstina et poursuivit sur sa lancée. Elle était prête à faire tout et n'importe quoi, si cela pouvait lui permettre de survivre.

\- Donc tu te nourris bien de… sang, de temps en temps ?

\- Carolina, grogna-t-il sombrement. Si tu penses à ce que je pense, oublie tout de suite.

\- Mais…

\- Je refuse.

Elle soupira, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire en même temps. Ce qu'il pouvait être borné, des fois, celui-là… Mais elle aussi, elle pouvait être une vraie tête de mule, quand elle le voulait. Il le savait bien, il en avait déjà fait les frais plusieurs fois. Elle tenait ça de son père, assurément. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle ne lâchait pas le morceau aussi facilement. Alors là, elle n'allait pas flancher comme ça. Surtout que c'était pour lui sauver la vie. Elle avait souvent du mal à lui résister, certes. Face à lui, son cœur lui jouait souvent des tours. Mais cette fois, elle tiendrait. Désormais, c'était à celui qui cèderait le premier.

\- Vincent, t'as vu ton état ?

\- Non.

\- Mais tu t'es endormi !

\- Non.

\- Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

\- Non.

Même Chaos se mit de la partie. Mais ça ne fit pas de différence.

 _« Non mais sérieusement, la gosse a raison, t'es complètement K.O. ! »_

\- Non.

\- « La gosse » te remercie, Chaos.

 _« De rien… Vincent ! »_

\- Non.

 _« Allez-euh ! »_

\- Non.

 _« Fais un effort, bon sang ! »_

\- Non.

\- C'était pourri ce jeu de mots.

 _« Ouais, je sais. Alleeez ! »_

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas, Vince ?

\- …

\- C'est pour toi que je fais ça ! insista la Turk. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu vas mal, malgré tout ce que t'affirmes.

Oui, il le savait, elle aussi, Chaos aussi. Ils le savaient tous les trois. Mais pourtant, quelque chose en lui se bloquait à cette simple idée, une pensée qu'il ne pouvait accepter. Boire le sang de Carolina.

\- Pourquoi tu refuses que je t'aide ?

\- Je ne peux pas boire ton sang, murmura-t-il d'une voix atone.

\- Bah tu vas te forcer !

 _« Exactement ce que j'allais dire. »_

\- Tu en seras affaiblie, toi aussi…

\- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, bordel ! Je veux pas que tu meures, Vincent !

Carolina avait voulu dire ça d'un ton ferme. Mais l'émotion avait repris le dessus, et ça s'était bien entendu dans sa voix. Trop bien. À genoux à côté de son ami, elle serrait les poings, mais sentait déjà les larmes affluer sous ses paupières. Elle les essuya rageusement et planta son regard bleu dans ses prunelles d'ambre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures, répéta-t-elle, plus fermement cette fois-ci. Tu m'entends ?!

Vincent soutint son regard sans broncher. Comme la toute première fois où elle avait communiqué avec Chaos, Carolina centralisa son attention sur lui et en oublia tout le reste. Il n'y avait plus de caverne de Lucrécia, plus de satanés rochers qui leur bloquaient le passage, plus de galeries qu'elle irait explorer plus tard. Il n'y avait plus rien. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Elle et lui. Lui et elle. Même Chaos était oublié, et il décida sagement de ne pas la ramener, pour une fois. Confusément, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment il parvenait à deviner cela, l'instinct, sans doute, il sentait qu'il serait de trop dans ce qui se jouait à présent entre Carolina et son porteur.

Elle était focalisée sur Vincent, il n'y avait plus que lui, elle pouvait lire au fond de son regard doré toute la douleur qu'il ressentait, cette douleur muette à laquelle il n'avait plus dû faire face depuis si longtemps, qu'il dissimulait afin de ne pas l'inquiéter. Le trouble qu'il éprouvait, ses doutes, il ne savait pas si c'était une si bonne chose de la laisser lui donner son sang ainsi. Il savait comment cela se passait, il demeurait conscient quand Chaos prenait le contrôle et se nourrissait. Parfois, il tentait de s'interposer, en vain. La soif, la faim de l'entité étaient bien trop grandes. Il craignait que cette fois-ci ne soit comme toutes les autres. Il avait peur de ne pas réussir à s'arrêter. Il craignait de la tuer… de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler.

Vincent avait lui aussi son regard plongé dans les yeux couleur océan de Carolina. Il y discerna toute son inquiétude. Pour lui… et uniquement pour lui… elle se fichait de mourir, tant qu'il survivait. Ce n'était pas que de la pure amitié. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle, et ils en disaient long. Tout comme les siens devaient la renseigner en ce moment même. À cette idée, il fut tenté de fermer les paupières. Mais une force irrésistible maintenait son regard ancré dans celui de la jeune femme. C'était par amour qu'elle faisait ça. Et qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi d'autre. Alors comme ça, elle l'aimait. Dire qu'il en doutait encore… Désormais, avec ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, nul doute n'était plus possible. Il se retint de sourire. Elle était timide, et lui-même ne montrait pas aisément ses sentiments. Ils allaient bien ensemble, tiens… Restait à voir qui se jetterait à l'eau le premier. Et surtout, quand.

Peu à peu, ils sortirent de cette sorte de transe qui s'était emparé d'eux, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ce fut Vincent qui le premier détourna le regard. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, pencha légèrement la tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre la pierre dure et froide, puis lâcha dans un soupir, presque à contrecœur :

\- Très bien.

Carolina sourit. Elle avait gagné ce combat-ci. Pour une fois… ça la changeait agréablement. Habituellement, c'était toujours elle qui cédait la première. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas flanché. Après tout, la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait était en jeu.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux…

Il haussa les épaules, ce qui lui arracha une légère grimace, puis tenta de se redresser comme il le put, sans utiliser son bras droit et avec l'aide de la jeune femme. Restée debout près de lui, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- J'espère au moins que ça va t'aider… ce serait bête que je t'ai harcelé pour rien.

Il hocha doucement la tête, se voulant rassurant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ça m'aidera.

\- Tu dis pas ça juste pour me rassurer, hein… ? marmonna-t-elle d'un ton soucieux avant de retrousser sa manche et de lui tendre son bras gauche.

Il leva légèrement la tête et croisa son regard à nouveau.

\- Je te le promets.

\- D'accord.

Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Cette fois, il ne lui mentait pas, elle le savait. D'un mouvement de tête, elle rejeta ses cheveux bruns aux mèches blondes en arrière, puis ferma les yeux. Les instants qui allaient suivre n'allaient sans doute pas être des plus agréables pour elle. Mais pour Vincent, elle était prête à faire tout et n'importe quoi.

L'immortel attrapa sa main et l'approcha de son visage. Il observa quelques instants son poignet, puis y posa ses lèvres et le mordit une première fois, doucement, laissant une simple marque sur sa peau. Il recommença ensuite une seconde fois, beaucoup plus fort, et sentit jaillir dans sa bouche les premières gouttes du sang de Carolina. Celle-ci serra les dents et dut vraiment se faire violence pour ne pas bouger ni hurler. Ok, ça faisait vachement mal, en fait. Quand il avait la dalle, il y allait pas de main morte. Bonjour la douceur et la délicatesse ! Tous les auteurs de bouquins terriens qui racontaient sans cesse que les morsures de vampires étaient quasi-indolores s'étaient bien foutus de la gueule de leurs lecteurs !

 _Faut voir le côté positif, peut-être que je vais me mettre à apprécier les piqûres, maintenant…_ songea-t-elle, non sans une pointe d'ironie.

L'ex-Turk aux gènes modifiés donna un nouveau coup de dents dans l'entaille qu'il avait déjà provoqué, et avala une gorgée de liquide écarlate. Il avait une saveur particulière, qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer, mais… pas mauvaise, cependant. Étrange. Le sang n'avait pas ce genre de goût, habituellement. Peut-être cela lui venait-il de son pouvoir vis-à-vis des fantômes. Enfin, il n'allait pas en faire tout un plat. Il continua de se nourrir, faisant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait afin de ne pas faire durer trop longtemps le supplice de la jeune femme, mais prenant bien garde de ne pas lui causer de douleur inutile. Au bout de quelques minutes, il estima que la dose était suffisante. Pourtant, cette odeur était tellement alléchante… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus sentie. Trop longtemps, peut-être. Et puis, le sang de Carolina n'était pas si mauvais. Il était même plutôt bon, avec ce petit goût particulier qu'il ne connaissait pas… Chaque gorgée lui donnait l'irrésistible envie d'en reprendre une. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas ce goût unique et qu'il était bien présent partout en elle. Dans tout son corps. Dans le moindre centilitre de son sang…

 _« Tu vas finir par te rendre malade, Vince. »_ se moqua Chaos.

Malgré le ton sarcastique employé par l'entité, Vincent comprit aisément le message d'alerte. Son autre nature était en train de prendre le dessus. Il ferma les yeux, prit encore une ou deux gorgées. C'était tellement bon. Il tiendrait bien assez, ainsi. Il en avait déjà pris plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Il devait arrêter.

 _« Hé. M'oblige pas à intervenir, tu veux. »_

Menaçant, cette fois, le ton de l'entité. Non. Chaos avait raison. Il ne devait pas. Au prix d'un immense effort, il serra les dents et éloigna le poignet de la jeune Turk de son visage, dans un geste presque brusque, tournant la tête de l'autre côté afin de ne plus sentir l'odeur si alléchante. Carolina rouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant que son ami avait quand même repris des couleurs. Elle compressa l'entaille de son poignet aussi fort qu'elle le put pour arrêter le saignement, ce qui allait certainement prendre un peu de temps. Vincent rouvrit les yeux et regarda la jeune femme. Le rouge qui entourait ses pupilles noires était bien visible, pour une fois.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

\- Je t'en prie.

Carolina le laissa et repartit une fois de plus au bord de l'espèce de lac souterrain. Elle passa un peu d'eau sur son poignet gauche, qui saignait toujours autant. Après avoir rincé cette nouvelle blessure aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, elle déchira une troisième bande de tissu dans sa chemise et se fit à elle aussi un bandage de fortune, qui se teinta bien vite de rouge. Pour la troisième fois, donc, elle pensa qu'il faudrait qu'elle se rachète une nouvelle chemise avant de reprendre du service chez les Turks, et cette pensée lui fit esquisser un sourire amusé. Toujours agenouillée près de l'eau, elle en profita pour boire un peu, puis se releva et rejoignit Vincent. Celui-ci s'était à nouveau endormi. Mais cette fois, Carolina n'était pas inquiète… enfin, pas trop. Car elle savait qu'il allait aller mieux. Il guérirait. Son sang allait l'aider, il le lui avait affirmé. Il le lui avait même promis, et elle le croyait. Elle laissa son regard posé sur lui durant de longues minutes, un inconscient sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. En fait, elle… aimait bien quand il dormait. Ça lui arrivait tellement rarement. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Elle détailla ses habits noirs, sa cape déchirée et ce bandeau carmin qui ceignait son front, son bras de métal doré qui l'avait légèrement déstabilisée au début mais auquel elle avait fini par s'habituer. Contempla sa peau pâle, son visage aux traits fins, ses yeux clos. Ses longs cheveux noir ébène dans lesquels elle avait toujours envie de glisser sa main. Il avait l'air serein, paisible… apaisé. Si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration, elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il était mort. Mais non. Vincent était immortel. Elle l'aimait, et elle voulait qu'il vive. C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait pour le moment.

Ah, et sortir un jour de cette grotte lui paraissait aussi être une excellente idée, accessoirement. Encore fallait-il trouver une solution pour y parvenir… Ce qu'elle allait faire de ce pas.

* * *

Et voilà la rentrée, et avec elle, le chapitre 7 de "Prisonniers" ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si l'envie vous en prend ! ^^

Je vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ! :-)

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 6 :**_

 **StrangeEye :** Ben oui... il y a tellement de fic où Chaos est maléfique... j'avais envie de changer un peu et de le voir gentil. Et puis il est quand même mignon comme ça ^^' Et c'était le but que la fin du chapitre soit flippante ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'as rassuré quant au sort de notre pauvre Caro : Même si ce n'est pas gagné pour les faire sortir de là...


	8. Chapitre 8

**Prisonniers**

 **Chapitre 8**

Il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité, Carolina allait devoir partir à la nage explorer ces satanées galeries si elle voulait espérer trouver une issue pour les sortir de là. Elle se déshabilla, ôtant ses chaussures, sa veste, sa chemise et son pantalon, mais conservant tout de même le léger débardeur blanc et le court leggins noir qu'elle portait toujours sous ses vêtements. Ouais, parce qu'elle allait pas se mettre à poil, non plus, fallait pas rêver. Déjà que si elle avait été toute seule, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas fait, mais avec Vincent dans les parages, sans oublier cet énergumène de Chaos qui allait avec, là, c'était carrément hors de question. Fallait pas rêver, non plus. Et puis elle avait déjà attrapé quelques rhumes… c'était pour ça qu'elle avait fini par rajouter cette discrète couche de vêtements sous son uniforme officiel de Turk. Bah oui, elle en avait marre de tomber malade tout le temps, notamment lorsqu'elle revenait de longues missions dans la région Glaçon, où régnaient des températures polaires tout au long de l'année et où ce sadique de Tseng avait la sale manie de l'envoyer régulièrement. Surtout qu'ensuite Reno n'arrêtait pas de se moquer d'elle en la traitant de petite nature et en disant qu'elle le faisait exprès. Elle l'aimait bien, mais il fallait avouer que c'était quand même un peu soûlant, à force. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment cet abruti de roux parvenait à rester en vie et en pleine santé alors qu'il se trimballait en chemise et simple pantalon dans la neige par des températures frôlant les moins dix degrés. Un fou. C'était un fou, tout simplement. Ah, et elle garda ses chaussettes, aussi. Parce que les cailloux, ça faisait mal aux pieds, mais avec des chaussettes, c'était déjà un peu plus supportable. Bon, nager toute habillée et avec des chaussettes, c'était peut-être pas l'idéal, certes, mais elle allait faire avec, hein. Pas le choix. Cette idée lui fit tout de même pousser un grognement sourd ainsi que quelques marmonnements de mécontentement. Que quelqu'un entendit très bien. Mais pas Vincent, vu qu'il s'était rendormi.

 _« Tu sais, si t'es pas contente, t'as qu'à y aller toute n… »_

\- La ferme, le coupa-t-elle.

 _« Rho, mais t'es pas drôle… »_

Carolina leva les yeux au ciel, songeant comme souvent que Chaos avait vraiment une drôle de notion de l'humour, déposa sa pile de vêtements au sol puis se dirigea vers le lac souterrain. Elle y pénétra lentement, laissant à son corps le temps de s'habituer à la température de l'eau. Bien entendu, celle-ci n'était pas à trente degrés comme à Costa del Sol, loin de là, mais bon, elle n'était pas glaciale non plus. Ça pouvait aller. Elle avança jusqu'au monticule de terre où se trouvait auparavant le cristal géant de Lucrécia, puis revint dans l'eau. Ce n'était pas bien profond, elle avait généralement de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle choisit d'aller explorer le côté droit, laissant le côté gauche pour plus tard. Voire même pour jamais, si elle arrivait à trouver une sortie à droite. Mais… ça lui paraissait malheureusement peu probable. Le terrain était en pente, et la jeune femme finit par se mettre à nager, car elle n'avait plus pied. Elle découvrit plusieurs bifurcations qui l'amenèrent à des galeries plus petites, qu'elle explora une par une, toujours à la nage. Peu à peu, l'obscurité s'intensifiait. Les cristaux émettant une lueur bleue étaient nombreux dans la grotte principale, mais se faisaient plus rares dans ces galeries. Carolina grommela longuement contre la faible luminosité et se cogna plusieurs fois, aussi bien la tête que les bras ou les jambes. Et bien évidemment, tous les souterrains qu'elle parcourait débouchaient sur des culs-de-sac, quelle que soit leur longueur. Ce qui l'agaça considérablement. Mais en même temps, elle savait à quoi s'attendre… Elle fit plusieurs fois demi-tour. Et à chaque fois son humeur s'assombrissait un peu plus. Malgré son optimisme et les encouragements de sa mère, de son père, de Jenifel, de Vincent, de tout le monde… elle commençait à se demander s'ils pourraient vraiment sortir de là un jour. Elle en regrettait presque d'avoir catégoriquement interdit à Cid d'exploser ces satanés rochers à coup de torpilles, tiens.

Elle visita de nombreux couloirs, qui se ressemblaient tous. Elle se dit à un moment que celui qu'elle explorait lui disait quelque chose, et pour cause : sans s'en rendre compte, c'était déjà la quatrième fois qu'elle s'y rendait. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, toujours en râlant, et après avoir nagé en rond pendant quelques instants et s'être finalement rendue compte qu'elle avait déjà été voir un peu partout, elle s'enfonça dans une nouvelle galerie, plus grande que les autres. Celle-ci ne lui disait strictement rien, par contre. Elle n'y avait pas encore été, et se demanda comment elle avait pu la louper. C'était la plus grande, franchement ! Quelle imbécile. Elle nagea longuement et se cogna encore, maudissant à chaque fois ces crétins de cristaux qui avaient peur de l'eau (c'était ce qu'elle en avait déduit après avoir remarqué qu'il n'y en avait aucun sous la surface). Ce souterrain-ci était plus long que tous ceux qu'elle avait pu explorer jusqu'à présent, et une étincelle d'espoir revint enflammer le cœur de la Turk. Après tout, si ce couloir était si long, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une issue au bout, non ? Une rivière, aussi minuscule soit-elle, qui coulait à travers le Mont Nibel, ou quelque chose comme ça… Tout. N'importe quoi. Pourvu que ce tout ou ce n'importe quoi soit une sortie. Elle avança, encore et encore, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait, la galerie devenait de plus en plus étroite. L'étincelle d'espoir disparut aussi subitement qu'elle était réapparue. Non mais franchement, elle s'attendait à quoi ? Ce serait comme toutes les autres. Une impasse. Il n'y aurait pas d'issue là-bas. Pourquoi ça changerait ? Pourtant, Carolina continua d'avancer. Encore. Toujours. Elle refusait obstinément de laisser tomber. Elle était une Turk. Elle était la fille de Cid. Elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Un peu plus loin, elle se cogna encore, la tête, cette fois-ci, et plus fort que d'habitude.

\- Aïe…

Elle cessa d'avancer et fit du surplace en essayant de ne pas couler, tout en se massant le front comme elle le pouvait, avec une belle grimace. Puis elle tendit le bras, bougonnant toujours dans sa barbe contre le manque de lumière, et suivit les contours de la roche. Elle ne voyait plus rien, il n'y avait plus de cristaux en face d'elle, et pour cause : il lui était impossible d'avancer plus, une énième paroi rocheuse lui bloquait le passage. La jeune femme poussa un soupir agacé, puis prit une grande inspiration et plongea sous l'eau, continuant de suivre la roche du bout des doigts. Avec une immense surprise, elle se rendit compte que cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Le chemin ne lui était pas entièrement barré… elle pouvait continuer. Sous l'eau. Mais elle ignorait jusqu'à où. Et dans le noir le plus complet, en plus de ça. Battant des pieds, elle pivota et revint respirer à la surface. Elle hésita un peu, puis prit sa décision. Plutôt mourir noyée en essayant de trouver une sortie que de laisser passer ce qui serait peut-être leur seule et unique chance et se laisser crever à petit feu en ayant toujours un doute. Si véritablement elle se noyait, elle se ferait tuer par Vincent lorsqu'il la rejoindrait dans la Rivière de la Vie, mais elle décida de prendre le risque. Elle respira profondément pendant quelques instants, puis inspira le plus d'air possible avant de replonger dans les profondeurs obscures. Se dirigeant comme elle pouvait, elle suivit le souterrain entièrement inondé, collé contre le plafond de pierre, priant pour arriver bientôt à un endroit où elle pourrait reprendre de l'air. Déjà, elle souffla quelques bulles. Avant de se cogner rudement le front, une fois de plus. Elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement ras-le-bol, là ! Se rappelant juste à temps qu'elle était toujours sous l'eau, elle serra les lèvres et se retint pour ne pas protester. Inutile de gaspiller de l'air inutilement. Tendant les bras devant elle, Carolina tâtonna la pierre du bout des doigts, et comprit que cette fois, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas aller plus loin. Le passage était bloqué pour de bon. Génial. Elle fit demi-tour comme elle le put, ce qui s'avéra difficile car le passage submergé où elle avait réussi à se glisser était très étroit. Elle se massacra le genou contre la roche, se cogna à nouveau la tête (deux fois) et faillit bien se coincer le bras. En plus, elle commençait à manquer d'air. Aussi rapidement que possible, elle nagea vers l'entrée du passage souterrain, ne perdant plus de temps à essayer de repérer les parois rocheuses et serrant les dents de toutes ses forces. Elle ne cessait de se cogner partout mais tentait d'ignorer comme elle le pouvait la douleur qui l'assaillait. Elle souffla ses dernières bulles d'air et se mit à prier la Déesse pour sortir de là vivante. Ses poumons la brûlaient, elle n'allait pas tenir comme ça bien longtemps. Même si elle avait les yeux fermés, elle voyait des papillons blancs danser dans son champ de vision. Et l'envie de respirer, ou au moins d'entrouvrir simplement les lèvres se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Il fallait qu'elle remplisse ses poumons désespérément vides. Avec n'importe quoi, même si ce n'était pas de l'air, mais de l'eau… Soudain, sa tête cessa de frapper la roche. Aussitôt, elle se redressa. Elle s'assomma à moitié une fois de plus, car le plafond était extrêmement bas, retomba dans l'eau, se débattit en toussant, puis inspira enfin une grande goulée d'air.

Elle avait réussi. Elle était revenue à son point de départ, elle n'avait pas trouvé de sortie, ok, ça c'était nul. Zut. Mais elle ne s'était pas noyée et elle était toujours vivante, c'était déjà ça. Et c'était mieux que rien. Enfin… va la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient… Elle se retourna pour flotter sur le dos et inspira longuement. Son cœur affolé battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et refusait de se calmer. Elle-même se sentait trembler légèrement et n'en revenait pas. Elle avait cru y passer. Sérieux. Elle venait d'avoir la trouille de sa vie. Mais… elle ne regrettait pas. Elle savait au moins qu'il n'y avait aucune issue par là-bas. Ce n'était pas la peine d'y retourner.

\- La vache… lâcha-t-elle finalement d'un ton vacillant quand elle eut retrouvé sa voix.

Elle se remit sur le ventre et repartit lentement vers la grotte. Elle avait exploré tous les souterrains de ce côté-ci. Il n'y avait rien à en tirer, il n'y avait aucune issue, rien du tout. Restait le côté gauche. Et si elle ne trouvait rien… malgré la température convenable de l'eau dans laquelle elle nageait depuis déjà un moment, Carolina frissonna. S'il n'y avait aucune sortie de l'autre côté… Alors ils seraient bloqués. Totalement bloqués. Et cette fois, elle ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient s'en sortir. Mais alors pas du tout. Elle croisa les doigts pour trouver une issue, une sortie, un passage, un truc, un machin… quelque chose. Tout. N'importe quoi qui puisse les aider. Elle s'arrêta et fit du surplace le temps de boire un peu, puis se remit à nager et repartit vers la caverne, en se demandant depuis combien de temps elle était partie et si Vincent s'était réveillé durant son absence. Elle espérait que non. Parce que sinon, elle allait très probablement se faire enguirlander à son retour.

OOOOO

Bien sûr qu'il était réveillé. C'était évident. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle constata quand elle revint. Ah, et elle était heureuse de retrouver un peu de lumière, aussi. Même si les cristaux bleus n'éclairaient pas des masses, c'était franchement mieux que rien. Et puis ça évitait de se cogner partout. Bref, elle revint donc au bord de l'eau, n'en sortit pas tout de suite et s'assit. Avant de râler et de virer ce fichu caillou qui avait visiblement décidé de l'énerver. Oui, parce que ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'il lui faisait mal, cet abruti. Elle rejeta ses cheveux bruns en arrière, projetant au passage des gouttelettes d'eau un peu partout, et les essora rapidement avant de les laisser retomber sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Vincent, qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis son retour. Celui-ci se contenta de lui lancer un regard sombre et réprobateur. Elle haussa les épaules puis indiqua comme si de rien n'était :

\- Y'a pas de sortie par là-bas.

Elle se leva et sortit de l'eau en prenant bien soin d'ignorer le regard noir qu'il lui jetait et qui lui faisait quand même un peu froid dans le dos, elle devait bien l'avouer. Même si elle lui accordait une confiance totale, elle savait qu'il était tout à fait capable de se montrer remarquablement effrayant, si l'envie lui en prenait un jour pour une raison quelconque. Et elle savait également que s'il faisait ça, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à ne pas trembler face à lui. Tout en essorant comme elle le pouvait son débardeur et son leggins qui dégoulinaient eux aussi, comme ses cheveux un peu plus tôt, elle poursuivit tranquillement, feignant la plus totale indifférence :

\- Faudra que j'aille voir de l'autre côté, y'aura peut-être un passage... Enfin, j'espère. En tout cas, le côté droit, c'est clair : on peut l'oublier.

Elle croisa de nouveau son regard ambré, fixé sur elle, et le soutint, cette fois. Réprobateur. Intransigeant. Accusateur. Elle soupira, soudainement consciente de ce qu'il avait probablement dû ressentir en ne l'apercevant plus auprès de lui à son réveil.

\- Désolée.

Imitant inconsciemment son meilleur ami, elle se frotta la nuque nerveusement avec un sourire d'excuse. C'était tout à fait pathétique, certes, mais c'était mieux que rien.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu partais, marmonna sombrement Vincent en détournant le regard.

\- Mais… Chaos t'as rien dit quand tu t'es réveillé ? s'étonna la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non.

Le ton plus que sombre sur lequel il lui avait répondu laissait présager que l'entité et lui auraient bientôt une petite discussion à ce sujet.

 _« Ah oui, tiens, au fait Vince fallait que je te dise… »_ réagit (un peu tard) le concerné.

\- Laisse tomber, firent Vincent et Carolina d'une même voix.

Leur réaction identique les fit esquisser un sourire tous les deux, presque instinctivement. Mais celui du vampire immortel disparut bien vite. Celui de la Turk brune, au contraire, s'élargit et se fit rassurant.

\- Hey… t'en fais pas, Vince, je suis pas en sucre, non plus. Il pouvait pas m'arriver grand-chose, de toute façon.

Un simple soupir lui répondit. Oui, évidemment. Il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, aucun monstre ne résidait dans cette grotte, sinon il l'aurait su depuis bien longtemps. Il savait aussi qu'elle était capable de se défendre, après tout, n'était-elle pas une Turk ? Ne lui avait-il pas appris lui-même durant ces derniers mois bon nombre de choses aptes à lui sauver la vie en toutes circonstances ? Mais… il s'était tout de même inquiété. Parce qu'il ignorait où elle se trouvait, même s'il en avait une petite idée. Parce que depuis le début, depuis leur toute première rencontre, il s'était toujours arrangé pour avoir un œil sur elle. Où qu'elle soit, même lorsqu'elle était à la Tour Shinra, même lorsqu'elle pourchassait les esprits des Incarnés. Pas toujours directement, mais il s'assurait qu'elle allait bien. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, leurs liens s'étaient de plus en plus resserrés. Vincent avait fini par comprendre qu'il tenait à Carolina, bien plus que ce qu'il ne le pensait au départ. Lui aussi avait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle. De nombreuses fois, il s'était silencieusement excusé auprès de Lucrécia, priant pour qu'elle l'entende. Qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle accepte et qu'elle lui pardonne. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'elle l'avait compris et accepté depuis longtemps. Bien plus longtemps que lui. Elle n'avait rien à lui pardonner. Car c'était son droit de tourner la page. Elle avait simplement été heureuse qu'il s'en aperçoive enfin. Oui, il tenait à Carolina, il l'aimait et n'appréciait pas de la savoir loin de lui.

\- Tu t'es inquiété ?

La voix de la jeune femme le tira de ses pensées et le ramena sur Gaïa. Il hocha lentement la tête en silence, sans rien dire. Oui, il s'était inquiété. Évidemment. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui, même s'il avait longuement tenté de lutter contre. La Turk sourit à nouveau, attendrie. Vincent qui s'inquiétait. Pour elle. C'était nouveau… et pas si désagréable que ça, il fallait bien l'avouer.

\- Fallait pas…

Il haussa les épaules, se rendant compte avec une agréable surprise que ce simple mouvement ne lui faisait plus mal, ou à peine.

\- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il l'observa attentivement et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. De froid. L'eau ne devait pas être bien chaude, et elle allait avoir du mal à sécher. Il soupira, puis l'invita d'un signe de tête à se rapprocher de lui. Elle n'allait pas rester plantée là en attendant d'être sèche, quand même. Ça allait lui prendre un sacré bout de temps. Voyant qu'elle semblait hésiter, il lâcha d'une voix rassurante :

\- Viens là.

Une demande qui pouvait sonner comme un ordre, mais contre lequel Carolina était bien incapable de se rebeller.

\- Mais je suis trempée… fit-elle timidement.

Sa réponse lui donna presque envie de rire, malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement. Il secoua doucement la tête, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fiche.

\- Bon, d'accord…

Elle soupira, puis vint finalement s'asseoir à côté de lui, du côté où il n'était pas blessé. Hésitante, elle finit par poser la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Sans un mot, il l'enlaça de son bras valide, la faisant sursauter. Il pensait que ce n'était que de la surprise, ce qui pouvait aisément se comprendre, mais elle murmura :

\- Aïe…

Il se figea aussitôt.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

Elle sourit sans rouvrir les yeux.

\- Non, t'inquiète… c'est pas toi. Je me suis cognée contre quelques rochers en nageant, c'est tout… je vais avoir pas mal de bleus, je pense, rajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Il retint un soupir de soulagement et la serra doucement contre lui, tout en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle se laissa faire sans un mot et se pelotonna contre lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas plus, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la jeune femme s'endormit dans les bras du bel immortel.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le retour de notre Carolina, toujours coincée dans sa fichue grotte avec Vincent et Chaos !

... Oui, je suis désolée, je m'excuse platement... j'avais complètement oublié de vous dire que comme vendredi dernier était férié (11 novembre), il n'y aurait pas de chapitre de posté... pardon... ^^'

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre-ci vous aura plu ! Merci de votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis ! :)

Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9 ! (sans faute, cette fois ! ^^)

Bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine à toutes et à tous ! :D

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 7 :**_

 **StrangeEye :** Owiii, un Chaos chibi ! Trop mignon ! *.* Et oui, Caro n'a pas de chance avec les cailloux. Quant au remix Twilight, bah, euh... On dit tout le temps que Vince est un vampire, ben oui, alors euh, zut, quoi ! Qu'il se comporte un peu comme tel, pour une fois ! ;) Et pour ses couleurs, ben je sais pas, c'est pas moi qui était enfermée dans la grotte avec lui, hein x) Faudra demander à Caro :p


	9. Chapitre 9

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

 **Prisonniers**

 **Chapitre 9**

Cette fois-ci, Vincent se sentait bien. Il était en forme, ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur, et n'avait absolument aucune envie de succomber à nouveau au sommeil. D'autant plus que dormir n'était pas vraiment habituel pour lui. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis… depuis sa rencontre avec Cloud et ses acolytes, quelques années plus tôt. Ils l'avaient tiré de son long sommeil dans les profondeurs du Manoir Shinra. Il avait accepté de les accompagner, et avait peu à peu repris goût à la vie. Mais retrouver le sommeil lui rappelait cette sombre période de son existence. Trop sombre à son goût…

 _« Ouais, arrête un peu de pioncer, y'en a marre à la fin ! »_

Chaos avait été invivable, pendant un temps. L'ex-Turk avait tenté de lui résister comme il le pouvait. Puis l'entité s'était calmée. Et depuis, ils arrivaient à se supporter mutuellement. Assez difficilement, parfois. Après Sephiroth et Jénova étaient arrivés les Incarnés. Puis, plus rien… jusqu'à ce que Carolina entre dans sa vie. Contrairement à certains, comme Barret, ou même Cloud, au début, il n'avait jamais perçu cette fille comme une menace. Il avait tout de suive vu, comme Tifa, ce qu'elle était réellement : une adolescente au passé tourmenté, perdue dans un univers qu'elle semblait connaître mais qui malgré tout qui n'était pas le sien. Et tout comme Denzel, il avait senti chez elle ce pouvoir incroyable de voir les fantômes, qu'elle ne connaissait pas car il ne s'était pas encore déclenché. Il l'avait aidé de son mieux à affronter les épreuves qu'elle rencontrait. Son arrivée sur Gaïa, son entrée chez les Turks, son père, son pouvoir. Tout. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, même quand elle ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte. Une année s'était écoulée depuis son arrivé. Un an déjà. Les liens s'étaient peu à peu resserrés… Et voilà où ils en étaient aujourd'hui. Chacun amoureux de l'autre. Mais aucun pour oser déclarer sa flamme. L'une trop timide, l'autre trop réservé. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi. Mais il gardait l'espoir qu'un jour, s'ils parvenaient à sortir de là, ils pourraient vivre heureux. Ensemble.

 _« Mouais, après tout, l'espoir fait vivre… »_ commenta l'entité, sarcastique.

Vincent ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'un mince sourire. Priant la Déesse pour qu'ils puissent sortir de là un jour. Et vivants, si possible.

OOOOO

Aucun cauchemar n'était venu hanter le sommeil de Carolina, cette fois. Elle avait dormi… simplement dormi. Et vachement bien, en plus. Elle en avait besoin. Elle se souvenait de tout, pour le coup. De la grotte, des rochers, de Vincent, des galeries, de sa quasi-noyade. Elle allait devoir repartir pour jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté. Mais elle était bien, là.

 _Allez, encore cinq minutes…_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle bougea légèrement… et se rendit compte qu'elle était appuyée contre quelque chose… qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à un mur. Mais alors pas du tout. Elle ouvrit un œil, leva un peu la tête… et croisa le regard ambré de Vincent. Qui l'observait avec une pointe… d'amusement, lui semblait-il. Ok, elle comprenait, maintenant. Elle s'était endormie contre lui. Glups. Elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et s'écarta un peu, tout en s'étirant et en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Vincent l'observa faire en dissimulant un sourire. Malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble, elle n'avait toujours pas perdue cette habitude de rougir dès qu'elle se trouvait près de lui. Il avait pensé que cela lui passerait, mais non. Maintenant, cela ne le surprenait plus. Il trouvait même ça… amusant.

\- Bien dormi ? l'interrogea-t-il de sa voix grave et profonde.

\- Ouais. Je me sens en pleine forme, confirma-t-elle avec un hochement de tête vigoureux.

Elle se leva, s'étira encore une nouvelle fois, puis plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Autant le prévenir directement, cette fois.

\- Je vais aller explorer l'autre côté.

Il hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Fais attention.

Elle s'était éloignée et était déjà entrée dans l'eau.

\- T'en fais pas, lui lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, tu sais très bien que je risque r… Aïeuh !

Vincent haussa un sourcil intrigué. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment mal, elle semblait plus… énervée. Sous son regard interrogateur, elle grommela, se pencha en avant, puis plongea son bras dans l'eau et en sortit… Devinez qui ? Ce fichu caillou. Encore.

\- Tu commences sérieusement à m'enquiquiner, toi.

 _« Euh… elle vient bien de parler au caillou, là ? »_ murmura Chaos à son porteur. _« J'ai pas rêvé ? »_

L'immortel resta abasourdi quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête avec un sourire. Cette fille était décidément… incompréhensible. Unique.

 _Non, tu n'as pas rêvé._

Carolina jeta le petit fragment de rocher sur le monticule de terre où se trouvait auparavant le cristal géant de Lucrécia, espérant pour que cette fois-ci, il lui fiche la paix, puis adressa un signe de la main à Vincent, qui l'observait toujours.

\- À tout à l'heure !

Il lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête. Elle se retourna et se mit à nager, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il allait mieux, ça se voyait. Et ça lui faisait plaisir. Ça la rassurait. Au fond d'elle-même, elle était heureuse, car elle savait que c'était en partie grâce à elle qu'il parvenait à retrouver ses forces ainsi. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Le souterrain de gauche était différent de celui de droite, qu'elle avait exploré quelques heures plus tôt. En fait, après quelques mètres, il se séparait en deux. À droite, le large couloir rocheux se divisait en plusieurs galeries plus petites, parfois vraiment très étroites, qu'elle avait donc dû explorer une par une. Elles menaient toutes à des culs-de-sac, bien évidemment. Ç'aurait été trop beau. Mais à gauche, le souterrain restait régulier et se poursuivait. Loin. Longtemps. De temps à autre, une ou deux petites galeries partaient vers la droite ou la gauche, mais c'étaient des impasses à chaque fois. Carolina était retombée sur des coins entièrement inondés, et elle avait été les explorer également, mais elle s'était toujours retrouvée face à de nouveaux culs-de-sac et avait donc fait demi-tour rapidement. Si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas encore failli se noyer à nouveau, pour le moment, et c'était tant mieux. Elle poursuivit donc son chemin dans le couloir principal. Pendant longtemps. Plusieurs minutes. Peut-être même pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait pas de montre sur elle, et donc aucun moyen de connaître le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait quitté Vincent et Chaos. Elle se demanda au passage quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Enfin, elle fut obligée de s'arrêter. Voilà que ça recommençait : comme quelques heures plus tôt, il fallait qu'elle plonge pour pouvoir continuer. Elle soupira, puis partit une fois de plus sous l'eau dans l'obscurité la plus totale, priant la Déesse pour réussir à s'en sortir indemne cette fois également. Elle se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'elle s'en remettait souvent à la Déesse, ces derniers temps. Elle s'était toujours considérée plus ou moins comme athée, que ce soit sur Terre ou sur Gaïa, mais avec tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment et toutes les prières qu'elle faisait… elle allait finir par devenir croyante, hein. Ça irait plus vite. Et peut-être que cette fameuse Déesse daignerait enfin l'écouter un peu plus et lui filer un coup de main de temps en temps. Parce que pour le moment, ben… son aide se faisait un peu désirer. Juste un peu. Cependant, sa prière ne dura pas bien longtemps car elle put rapidement remonter. La jeune femme jaillit à l'air libre et inspira profondément, puis secoua la tête pour chasser les mèches trempées qui étaient restées collées à son visage et ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut la lumière dorée du soleil se reflétant sur la surface de l'eau. Malgré la vision idyllique de cette vaste étendue d'eau souterraine éclairée par la lumière du jour, elle se méfiait. Elle avait appris aux côtés des Turks à ne pas crier victoire trop tôt. Les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même. Elle avait déboulé dans une grande caverne, un peu semblable à celle de Lucrécia, à la différence près que celle-ci était entièrement emplie d'eau. Son plafond était extrêmement haut, il y avait de grandes stalagmites et stalactites un peu partout. À certains endroits, des piles de gravats dépassaient de la surface de l'eau, laissant deviner que certaines stalactites avaient dû s'effondrer. Carolina mémorisa du mieux qu'elle le put l'endroit par où elle était arrivée, puis fit de la brasse pour avancer un peu. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait pied, elle se mit donc debout dans l'eau tout en observant sans cesse autour d'elle. Ce lieu lui disait quelque chose… Elle avait une vague impression de déjà-vu. Comme si elle connaissait cet endroit. Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle l'obsédante impression d'avoir déjà vu cette grotte ? C'était étrange… Tout en réfléchissant à la question, elle s'avança parmi les stalagmites et s'aperçut que, comme dans la caverne de Lucrécia, un petit îlot rocheux se tenait au milieu de la salle. Elle s'y rendit à pas lents, essora rapidement ses habits qui dégoulinaient, puis leva la tête.

Le haut plafond de la grotte était percé à plusieurs endroits et laissait passer les rayons du soleil, qui venaient frapper les eaux, mettant en valeur leur transparence cristalline. Carolina aurait presque pu aimer ce décor magique et envoûtant, si elle n'avait pas été coincée là-dedans sans aucune possibilité d'en sortir. Les bras croisés, elle tourna lentement sur elle-même, étudiant attentivement le plafond et les parois rocheuses, mais il n'y avait rien à en tirer. C'était trop haut, et il n'y avait rien pour escalader. Ils ne pourraient pas sortir par là. Et cette agaçante sensation de déjà-vu qui persistait… mais il y avait autre chose qui la troublait, quelque chose de différent. N'étant pas née sur Gaïa, elle avait encore un peu de mal à percevoir ce genre de chose, alors que tous les autres y parvenaient sans difficulté. Même Reno. Mais certains étaient plus doués, comme Vincent ou Nanaki. Pourtant, là, elle le ressentait bien. Trop bien, alors que d'habitude elle y parvenait si difficilement. Il s'était produit ou bien allait se produire quelque chose d'étrange, ici… Quelque chose d'anormal. Qui n'aurait jamais dû ou ne devrait jamais s'y produire, normalement. L'air était lourd, différent, saturé d'une incroyable puissance magique. Mais ce n'était pas de la magie basique, comme celle des matérias, non… c'était quelque chose de plus profond, de plus mystique… de plus dangereux. De plus… obscur. La jeune femme le savait. Elle connaissait cet endroit. Mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Rien à faire, elle ne parvenait pas à remettre la main sur ce fichu souvenir, qui était peut-être important. Capital. Car la puissance mystique qu'elle sentait régner ici la mettait mal à l'aise, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Et elle aurait bien aimé savoir, justement. Mais… non. Tant pis. Ça lui reviendrait certainement plus tard.

 _En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard…_ pensa-t-elle avec anxiété.

La Turk brune retourna dans l'eau et entreprit de faire méticuleusement le tour de la caverne. Malgré tous ses efforts et sa bonne volonté, elle ne trouva aucun passage, mis à part celui par lequel elle était arrivée. Dégoûtée, elle frappa la surface de l'eau d'un violent coup de poing, laissant échapper un cri de rage, de désespoir et de frustration, qu'elle avait trop longtemps contenu.

\- PUTAAAIIIN !

Toutes ses recherches désespérées n'avaient abouti à rien. Ils étaient vraiment bloqués, et il n'y avait aucun passage nulle part. Ils étaient prisonniers de cette foutue grotte. Prisonniers au cœur de la terre et de la roche, sans aucun espoir de sortie. Mis à part la solution suicide « torpilles du Hautvent ». Mais comme elle venait de le préciser, c'était du suicide, et franchement, Carolina n'avait aucune envie de se faire tuer par son propre père. Pour le coup, ça faisait un peu trop « Star Wars » à son goût (référence terrienne oblige). Elle soupira, plus que déçue, et observa une dernière fois la caverne, espérant retrouver des bribes de souvenirs qui pourraient l'aider. Mais non. Toujours rien. Elle soupira encore une fois et se retourna, s'apprêtant à faire un nouveau voyage aquatique pour retrouver ses deux amis qui l'attendaient. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle allait devoir commencer par faire un bout de chemin dans le noir. L'avantage, c'est que ses larmes disparurent pour quelques instants lorsqu'elle plongea la tête sous l'eau. Mais la jeune femme ne se faisait aucune illusion. Le cœur serré, elle savait qu'elles reviendraient inonder ses paupières dans peu de temps. Cette fois, c'était fini. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Ils étaient bloqués.

Prisonniers.

Carolina ne se pressa pas pour revenir. L'espoir s'était éteint dans son cœur. Et son désespoir et sa tristesse faisaient tellement mal qu'elle se demandait s'ils ne seraient pas éternels. Combien de temps lui restait-il à vivre, de toute manière ? Elle ne retint pas ses larmes. Elle les avait trop refoulées, encore et encore, espérant trouver un passage, une issue, n'importe quoi. Mais cette fois… non. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. La Turk pourtant si combative avait fini par baisser les bras. De jeune femme, elle était soudainement redevenue petite fille. Elle se sentait seule, séparée de ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait peur, enfermée dans cet endroit sombre. Même la présence de Vincent à ses côtés et le fait de le savoir toujours en vie ne serviraient pas à lui remonter le moral, pour le coup. S'ils ne trouvaient pas très vite une solution, ils allaient mourir. Tous les deux. Trois, en comptant Chaos, même si celui-ci ne disparaîtrait pas tout à fait. Et cette fois, aucun don de sang ne pourrait les sauver. Peut-être que Vincent tiendrait plus longtemps qu'elle, mais il finirait par céder, lui aussi. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua à peine qu'elle était déjà revenue dans la caverne de Lucrécia. Sans un mot, elle sortit de l'eau, se sécha à peine, rejeta en arrière ses cheveux dégoulinants d'un geste rageur, puis, trempée jusqu'aux os, partit se blottir contre Vincent et se mit à sangloter contre son épaule sans lui adresser une parole. Celui-ci ne dit rien et la serra contre lui. Nul besoin de l'interroger. L'état dans lequel elle revenait suffisait amplement à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de sortie. Et ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir comme ça. Désespérée à ce point. Au point de venir pleurer dans ses bras. Jamais elle ne lui avait fait ce coup-là, encore.

 _« Faut bien une première fois à tout, hein… »_ commenta Chaos.

 _Tais-toi, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?_ songea Vincent avec colère.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, l'entité se calma aussitôt et s'excusa platement, penaud.

 _« Désolé. Moi non plus j'aime pas la voir comme ça. Et je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de cette grotte. S'cuse-moi. »_

… _Je comprends, Chaos. Je comprends._

La jeune femme pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait toujours gardé l'espoir de trouver une sortie. Mais désormais, elle réalisait que c'était impossible. Vincent savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il savait que c'était dur. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas la laisser dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas. Ça leur faisait du mal. À tous les deux. À tous les trois, même, en comptant Chaos. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux humides, puis caressa sa joue mouillée de larmes.

\- Carolina, murmura-t-il.

Il eut droit à un reniflement en guise de réponse. Il saisit doucement entre ses doigts le menton de la Turk brune et la força à lever la tête vers lui.

\- Carolina, regarde-moi.

\- O… Oui ?

\- Sèche-moi ces larmes et arrête de pleurer. Tout n'est pas encore perdu.

\- T… Tu crois ?

La voix de Vincent se fit plus dure. Assurée et déterminée.

\- Les situations peuvent toujours se retourner en ta faveur, et les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Tu es une Turk, non ? Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.

Il la lâcha et secoua la tête, un brin ironique :

\- C'est à se demander ce qu'ils t'apprennent, à la Tour Shinra…

Carolina sourit faiblement, sans grande conviction, et essuya ses larmes. Ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, elle souffla :

\- J'ai peur qu'on ne reste bloqué ici.

\- Au fait, lança l'immortel pour lui changer un peu les idées, pendant que tu étais partie, ton téléphone a so…

À cet instant, une sonnerie se fit entendre, provenant du tas de vêtements de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

\- Excellent timing !

Elle partit chercher son portable, se sécha rapidement les mains et la figure avec une manche de sa veste, puis décrocha.

\- Allô ?

 _\- Caro ?_

Ouille. Ça, c'était Reno.

\- Euh, oui ?

 _\- Mais t'es passée où ? Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! Tseng râle comme pas possible et Elena a l'air bien décidée à te faire la peau, pour changer… T'as pas bientôt fini de jouer à cache-cache, dis ?_

Re-ouille. Les Turks. Le boulot. Elle avait complètement zappé, tout ça. Même si eux étaient prisonniers vingt mille lieues sous la terre (quoique, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré, pour le coup), le monde continuait de tourner. Qu'ils soient là ou non. Et en l'occurrence, pour le moment, elle n'était pas là. Enfin bref, elle se comprenait.

\- Euh… ben, c'est-à-dire que…

 _\- T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse._

\- Hum, ben en fait là je suis avec Vincent, et on est… commença-t-elle d'une voix un peu gênée, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer son souci.

Bon, la voix gênée, elle aurait peut-être dû éviter, finalement. Parce que ça fit « tilt » dans l'esprit de Reno. Un « tilt » extrêmement clair, qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas vu venir.

 _\- Ah, ok, je vois… Fallait le dire tout de suite ! Il était temps que tu lui dises ! Mais tu sais, même si vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, c'est pas vraiment une excuse vala…_

\- Quoi ? Mais non, non, j'ai jamais dit ça crétin ! s'exclama Carolina en devenant couleur tomate encore une fois. On est allés à la caverne de Lucrécia, elle a disparue, son cristal a explosé, la terre a tremblé, on a failli crever et on est coincés !

 _\- Euh… pardon ?_

\- On est bloqués à l'intérieur de la caverne de Lucrécia, je t'ai dit, répéta la jeune femme d'une petite voix. Et… on peut pas sortir.

 _\- T'es pas sérieuse, là… ?_ fit son meilleur ami d'un ton où elle crut percevoir une pointe d'ironie.

\- Si.

Il y eut un grand silence. Si long qu'elle se demanda pendant un instant s'il était encore là. Il en avait peut-être lâché son téléphone de surprise ? Non, elle aurait entendu un choc quelconque, dans ce cas-là…

 _\- J'arrive._

\- Quoi ? Reno, att…

Bip, bip, bip. Il lui avait raccroché au nez, ce crétin. Elle le rappela aussitôt et il décrocha immédiatement.

 _\- Ouais ?_

\- Arrête de me raccrocher au nez !

Et elle lui raccrocha au nez. Bien fait pour lui. Il ne la rappela pas, et elle se demanda s'il était sérieux quand il disait qu'il arrivait. Est-ce qu'il allait en moins en parler à Tseng ou à Rufus, ou se barrer tout seul sans rien dire à personne ? Le connaissant, Carolina penchait fortement pour la deuxième option. Elle soupira, puis reposa son portable sur ses vêtements. Après tout, il était grand, hein. Il pouvait gérer. Mais grâce à son appel, la jeune femme réalisa que cela faisait désormais une journée entière qu'ils étaient dans cette grotte. Et comme par hasard, ce fut cet instant que choisit son estomac pour le lui confirmer bruyamment. Elle sourit, et croisa le regard amusé de Vincent.

\- J'ai faim, commenta-t-elle inutilement.

 _« Sans déc' ? »_

\- Je crois que j'avais entendu, oui.

Il la fixa quelques instants.

\- Tu devrais te rhabiller, lui conseilla-t-il finalement. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas tout à fait sèche, mais tu risques d'attraper froid si tu restes ainsi.

\- Mh. C'est pas une mauvaise idée.

 _« Pff, dom… »_ commença Chaos.

\- Tais-toi ! lui intimèrent Vincent et Carolina en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et l'immortel esquissa un sourire tandis que la jeune femme se mit à rire de bon cœur. Ils avaient beau être bloqués depuis plusieurs heures et complètement désespérés, lorsqu'il s'agissait de rabrouer Chaos et ses blagues à deux balles, ils répondaient toujours présents. Tous les deux en chœur.

\- Excellent timing, murmura-t-elle à nouveau en adressant un clin d'œil complice à son ami.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, bien d'accord avec elle, tandis que l'entité (présumée) maléfique râlait intérieurement. Mais ils l'ignorèrent royalement tous les deux. Il n'était pas le centre du monde, non plus. Et c'était tout aussi bien comme ça.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 9 des aventures de Carolina, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage si le cœur vous en dit ! ;-)

On se retrouve le week-end prochain pour la suite !

Bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine à tous ! :-)


	10. Chapitre 10

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

 **Prisonniers**

 **Chapitre 10**

Vincent et Carolina demeurèrent silencieux. De temps en temps, ils échangeaient une phrase ou deux, mais chacun restait plongé dans ses pensées. Enfin, surtout Carolina, en fait, et l'ancien Turk savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Mais malgré ses quelques tentatives pour lancer une discussion, rien à faire, elle s'était complètement refermée sur elle-même. Seules les interventions de Chaos parvenaient à la faire réagir, et encore. L'entité insistait et ne comprenait pas ce brutal changement de comportement chez son amie, qui pourtant arrivait généralement à le supporter, et même mieux que Vincent. D'habitude elle répondait à ses conneries avec amusement, elle haussait les épaules ou levait les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé en lui disait de la boucler… Parfois, elle menaçait de lui en foutre une quand il devenait vraiment trop chiant, ce à quoi il lui répondait avec vantardise qu'elle ne pouvait pas, elle rétorquait qu'elle allait taper sur Vincent quand même, celui-ci soupirait, ou esquissait un sourire selon le contexte et son humeur du jour, puis la discussion continuait… D'habitude ils se marraient bien, quoi. Enfin, Vincent, peut-être pas trop, mais lui oui, et il était sûr et certain que Carolina appréciait également ces moments. Mais là, elle se contentait de lui jeter un coup d'œil morne et indifférent avant de détourner le regard. Oui, Chaos était sérieusement désorienté, pour le coup.

 _« Ben, qu'est-ce qu'elle a… ? »_ finit-il par murmurer discrètement à son porteur.

L'immortel posa son regard ambré sur la jeune femme et ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle lui tournait le dos, assise au bord de l'eau, ses jambes repliées contre elle. Il l'imaginait bien se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, les yeux dans le vague. À moins qu'ils ne soient de nouveau baignés de larmes…

 _« Vince ? »_

L'entité prit une petite voix, hésitante.

 _« Vous me faites tous la gueule ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant vous me le dites quand je dépasse les bornes, d'habitude… »_

Vincent secoua doucement la tête, amusé. Il appréciait et profitait autant qu'il le pouvait de ces instants où Chaos se calmait et montrait enfin sa part d'humanité.

 _Ça va faire plus d'une journée qu'on est enfermés ici. Elle en a assez, c'est tout._

 _« Ouais, mais… elle a l'air toute triste… »_

 _On ne peut pas toujours garder espoir,_ soupira mentalement son porteur. _Il y a des fois où le doute reprend le dessus._

 _« Et tu vas pas la consoler ? »_

 _Elle a besoin d'être un peu seule._

 _« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »_

L'ex-Turk dissimula un sourire, ses yeux toujours posés sur cette jeune femme qu'il aimait.

 _Je le sais, c'est tout. Ça se voit, ça se sent… Je ne peux pas t'expliquer._

 _« Faut être amoureux c'est ça ? »_

 _Peut-être bien, oui._

Chaos essayait de comprendre. Sincèrement. Mais bon, il n'était pas un humain, il n'était qu'une entité… maléfique, en plus de ça. Y'avait vraiment des notions qu'il avait du mal à assimiler. Surtout tout le côté douceur, délicatesse, amour, affection, patati et patata. Mort, destruction, carnage, massacre, bain de sang, ça ouais, il intégrait parfaitement, y'avait aucun souci. Mais sinon, le reste, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Il finit par soupirer. Ça y'est, il était largué et ça commençait à le gonfler.

 _« Pff, vous les humains, j'vous jure… vous êtes bizarres, hein. »_

Cette fois, l'occasion était trop belle et Vincent ne put pas résister. Lui aussi avait besoin de se changer un peu les idées. Du coup, il saisit au vol la perche que lui tendait l'entité et lâcha par pensée :

 _Trouve-toi une petite amie, tu comprendras mieux…_

 _« Quoi ?! Alors là, tu peux toujours courir ! »_

Et Chaos se mit à bouder et ne lui parla plus. Le vampire ne put retenir un soupir amusé. Le connaissant, il savait pertinemment qu'il le payerait plus ou moins cher à un moment ou à un autre… mais parfois, il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie d'embêter un peu à son tour cette entité qu'il portait en lui. Et qui n'était plus si maléfique que ça, une fois qu'on avait appris à la connaître…

Une sonnerie brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la grotte. Carolina attrapa son portable dans sa poche et décrocha sans conviction, le regard toujours fixé sur l'îlot rocheux en face d'elle.

\- Mouais ?

 _\- Au fait, comment vous avez réussi à vous coincer dans cette grotte ? J'ai pas bien pigé cette partie-là…_

En entendant un bruit sourd dans son téléphone, la jeune femme soupira. Ce mec était franchement incorrigible.

\- Reno, je t'ai déjà dit quinze mille fois de pas téléphoner en pilotant…

 _\- Bah, et pourquoi pas ?_

\- Ok, ok, fait comme tu veux, mais après viens pas te plaindre si tu te crashes.

 _\- Mais non, t'inquiète. Tu sais bien que je suis un as du pilotage, contrairement à toi._

\- Pff.

 _\- Bon, alors ?_

Carolina lui raconta en gros ce qu'il s'était passé. Et trouva profondément injuste que ça ne lui prenne qu'à peine cinq minutes alors que cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'ils étaient là.

 _\- Wow, eh ben on peut dire qu'elle y va pas de main morte quand elle se barre, la Lulu…_

Carolina pouffa. Chaos aussi surnommait Lucrécia ainsi, et elle avait toujours trouvé ça drôle.

 _\- Hey, si un jour t'es entre la vie et la mort, rappelle-moi de ne pas t'enfermer dans un cristal, ok ?_

\- Pas de problème…

La Turk soupira. À vrai dire, son meilleur ami venait de parfaitement résumer l'état dans lequel elle se sentait. Entre la vie et la mort. Elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à bord du Hautvent accompagnés de Cid, sous des trombes d'eau, et qu'ils avaient fait la course pour venir se mettre à l'abri ici. Si elle avait su ce qui les attendait…

\- Foutue grotte, marmonna-t-elle.

 _\- Tout à fait d'accord. Et Vincent, ça va ?_

Carolina jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, rougit légèrement quand elle se rendit compte que ledit Vincent avait son regard ambré braqué sur elle, puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur les flots paisibles de la caverne.

\- Ouais, t'inquiète.

 _\- Ok d'acc. Bon, je te rappelle plus tard, ça marche ?_

\- Yep.

 _\- Tiens le coup, Caro_ , murmura le rouquin avant de raccrocher.

 _J'essaye,_ songea-t-elle en contemplant son portable blanc, qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main. _J'essaye vraiment, Reno. Sérieusement. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver._

Elle se dit qu'elle devait peut-être arrêter de bouder toute seule dans son coin et aller rejoindre Vincent… et s'excuser auprès de Chaos. Elle l'entendait l'appeler. Elle avait conscience de ses efforts pour la faire réagir. Mais elle s'obstinait à l'ignorer. Tandis qu'elle se demandait distraitement si l'entité voudrait bien la pardonner, son portable sonna à nouveau. Elle décrocha immédiatement, un vague sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Reno n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps avant de la rappeler… Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout Reno à l'autre bout du fil.

 _\- Salut, Caro._

\- Tiens, salut papa.

 _\- Ça va ?_

Carolina hocha la tête. Puis elle se souvint que Cid ne pouvait pas la voir, et lui répondit donc :

\- Oui, oui…

 _\- Et Vince, il s'en sort comment ?_

\- Bien. Il va mieux. Il a arrêté de dormir.

En entendant ces mots, ledit Vincent leva les yeux au ciel derrière elle. Il sentait que s'ils parvenaient à sortir de là vivants, il allait entendre reparler de cette histoire pendant un bout de temps… La réponse de Cid ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre.

 _\- Il a arrêté de… dormir ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

\- Non.

 _\- Eh ben, il devait quand même être salement amoché pour pioncer un coup… Tu sais que depuis qu'on l'a récupéré à Nibelheim avec les autres zigotos, je l'ai jamais vu fermer l'œil une seule fois ?_

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

\- Oui, je sais.

 _\- Vous avez trouvé un moyen de sortir ?_

\- … Non.

 _\- Génial…_

\- Mh. Dis-moi, t'es toujours en train de camper devant l'entrée de la grotte ?

 _\- Ouais. Pourquoi ?_

\- Euh… Y'a Reno qui devrait rappliquer dans pas longtemps.

 _\- Ben voyons, le contraire m'aurait étonné,_ grommela le pilote. _Tu lui as dit, au rouquin, qu'il pourrait pas faire grand-chose ?_

\- Il m'en a pas laissé le temps, répliqua la jeune femme, quand il a su qu'on était coincés comme des cons, il a juste dit qu'il arrivait et il m'a raccroché au nez. Et si ça sert à rien, alors pourquoi tu restes là ?

Cid ne répondit pas. Elle avait raison, ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle soupira.

\- Ben voilà, lui, c'est pareil.

 _\- Ce mec tient un peu trop à toi, si tu veux mon avis,_ marmonna le pilote blond avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Justement, j'en veux pas, de ton avis. On a déjà eu cette discussion une centaine de fois, Cid.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que l'appeler « papa » ne la gênait plus, mais elle avait tendance à l'appeler de nouveau par son prénom lorsqu'il commençait à l'agacer comme c'était le cas à présent. Et il le savait bien. Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir agacé au bout du fil.

\- Écoute, je sais bien que tu l'aimes pas, mais faudra que tu le supportes. Et espère même pas qu'il se barre. Je le connais, il restera aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Comme toi, quoi.

 _\- Arrête de m'comparer à lui…_

\- Évite de le tuer, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ok ?

 _\- Hrm._

Bon. Elle prit ça pour un oui. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis il la laissa et raccrocha. Carolina s'apprêtait à se lever pour retourner avec Vincent et Chaos… quand son portable sonna entre ses mains pour la troisième fois. Elle l'observa avec des yeux ronds, pensant qu'elle était en train de devenir folle. Mais non, elle ne rêvait pas. Il était bien en train de sonner. Encore.

\- Allons bon, c'est lequel qui a décidé de continuer à me faire chier ? soupira-t-elle avant de décrocher, faisant ricaner Chaos un peu plus loin. Moui, c'est qui ?

 _\- Comment fais-tu pour toujours aller te fourrer dans des situations aussi improbables ?_ soupira une voix familière qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Mais… c'était pas de ma faute, la dernière fois… se justifia-t-elle d'une petite voix. C'est Reno qui avait coincé l'hélico et…

 _\- Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà expliqué,_ la coupa-t-il. _C'est juste que… Bon sang, Carolina, tu n'as vraiment pas trouvé de sortie ?_

Oh. Voilà qu'après l'avoir limite engueulé, Rufus semblait inquiet, à présent. Étrange.

\- Non. Vraiment pas.

 _\- J'ai autorisé Reno à partir, mais comme tu t'en doutes certainement, il ne va rien pouvoir faire pour vous,_ marmonna le Président d'un ton soucieux. _Comment se porte Valentine ?_

\- Bien, répondit-elle simplement.

 _\- Faire exploser ces rochers risque de vous tuer, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Euh… oui. Mon père avait déjà proposé l'idée, mais j'ai préféré l'en dissuader… Et même si on se réfugiait un peu plus loin dans les galeries le temps que vous fassiez tout sauter avec je ne sais quel truc, ajouta Carolina avant que son patron n'ait pu en placer une, il y a quand même un grand risque que le plafond nous retombe sur la tête une fois de plus. Et cette fois-ci, je pense qu'on n'y survivrait pas.

Il y eut un silence.

 _\- C'est rageant de savoir que vous êtes bloqués là-bas et de ne rien pouvoir faire,_ déplora Rufus, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

\- Alors vous devez imaginer ce que je ressens, marmonna Carolina avec mauvaise humeur.

 _\- Être prisonnière dans cette grotte sans rien pouvoir faire ne doit pas te plaire,_ devina-t-il aisément.

\- Exactement. Donc je suis désolée, mais pour le boulot, je vais être indisponible pendant un moment.

 _\- J'avais cru deviner, oui,_ railla le Président. _Fais comme tu veux, arrange-toi avec Reno, mais prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau._

\- Bien, patron.

 _\- Ne baisse pas les bras, Carolina._

\- Je vais essayer.

Rufus raccrocha. Sans laisser le temps à son portable de sonner à nouveau, Carolina se dépêcha de l'éteindre, puis soupira, agacée.

\- Ouf, mais c'est pas possible d'être tranquille cinq secondes dans cette putain de grotte, bordel ! J'ai cru qu'ils allaient jamais me lâcher les baskets, ces emmerdeurs…

Dans son dos, Vincent sourit à nouveau. Elle avait vraiment hérité du caractère explosif de son père. Surtout lorsqu'elle s'énervait.

\- Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, fit-il doucement de sa voix grave, tentant de l'apaiser.

\- Ouais… Je sais.

La Turk fourra son téléphone dans sa poche, se retourna et lui sourit. Elle étonnerait toujours Vincent par sa capacité à changer si vite de comportement. Elle pouvait être énervée, folle furieuse, et la seconde d'après, retrouver sa bonne humeur et son optimisme, avant de fondre en larmes et de broyer du noir quelques instants plus tard.

\- Et pas que pour moi, d'ailleurs. Ils m'ont tous demandé de tes nouvelles, je te signale. Même Rufus.

Vincent hocha la tête tandis qu'en lui, une certaine entité protestait.

 _« Bah, et moi alors ? Tout le monde s'en fout de moi ? »_

 _Tu n'es pas le centre du monde,_ le réprimanda l'immortel.

Mais Carolina fut plus compréhensive. Après tout, avec cet enfermement qui se prolongeait, ils étaient tous un peu sur les nerfs. Ils avaient besoin de se soutenir les uns les autres. Et Chaos ne faisait pas exception.

\- Désolée. Alors, dis-moi tout, ça va, monsieur Je-suis-pas-un-esprit-guérisseur ? le taquina-t-elle avec un sourire en coin amusé semblable à ceux d'un certain rouquin.

 _« Mouais. »_ fut sa seule réponse.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir ignoré. Excuse-moi.

 _« Pas grave… t'avais besoin d'être un peu seule, pas vrai ? »_

\- Ouais… mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?

 _« … Je le sais, c'est tout. Ça se voit, ça se sent… Je peux pas t'expliquer. »_ lui répondit-il sur un ton amusé.

\- Ah. D'accord.

 _Non mais je rêve…_ soupira intérieurement Vincent en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme s'était déplacée et rassise par terre, dos à la paroi rocheuse, non loin de l'ex-Turk. Sans un mot, doucement, il l'attira à nouveau contre lui, et elle se laissa faire sans un mot. Cette fois-ci, le bel immortel ne résista pas et passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux bruns méchés de blond de Carolina. Celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de l'observer et de le dévorer du regard. Comme souvent lorsqu'elle dormait, il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, et elle se sentit frissonner à ce contact. Elle se serra contre lui.

\- Vincent…

\- Hm ?

Elle ferma les yeux, posa sa tête sur son épaule. Inspira profondément. Elle se sentait si bien, là, dans ses bras. Apaisée. En sécurité, plus qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais été. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais quitter son étreinte protectrice. Que le temps s'arrête. Et merde pour cette foutue grotte.

\- … Si… pour une raison ou pour une autre, on s'en sort pas…

\- On s'en sortira, l'interrompit-il.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, la joue toujours posée sur son épaule. Ce bras de fer, qui le rendait différent des autres humains. Et Chaos, qu'il portait en lui. Toutes ses transformations, ses pouvoirs. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire… qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en foutait, de tous ces détails insignifiants.

\- … Mais si jamais…

\- On s'en sortira, répéta-t-il fermement.

Il avait l'air si sûr de lui. Elle aurait aimé le croire. Tellement. Elle leva la tête légèrement, croisa son regard d'ambre doré qui scintillait de mille feux. Cette ligne rouge qui entourait ses pupilles, indiquant la présence en lui de Chaos, et rendant ses yeux uniques au monde. Ses traits fins, sa peau pâle. Ses longs cheveux noir ébène qui encadraient son visage. Et ses lèvres. Si proches.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi ni comment elle avait pu se lancer. Mais c'était venu comme ça. Elle savait que c'était le bon moment. Pas avant. Pas après. Maintenant. Elle n'avait que faire de toutes ses différences. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Pas autrement. Restait à attendre sa réponse… Elle craignit un instant… Mais le sourire empli de tendresse qui naquit sur les lèvres fines du beau vampire lui ôta tous ses doutes. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à le voir sourire, même si cela l'avait un peu surprise au début, mais… jamais encore il ne lui avait souri ainsi. Avec douceur. Tendresse. Amour. Il était magnifique. Rayonnant. Peut-être d'une lumière un peu moins pure que les autres, mais il rayonnait tout de même, et peu importe le reste d'ombre qui régnait encore en lui.

\- Carolina…

Elle connaissait sa réponse. Avant même qu'il ne la lui dise. Et elle se maudit. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir avoué plus tôt ? Quelle cruche.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle eut à son tour un petit sourire timide. Voilà, ça y'est, ils s'étaient tous les deux jetés à l'eau. Il était temps. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Enfin.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 10 de "Prisonniers" ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :-)

Je vous remercie de votre lecture et vous donne rendez-vous le week-end prochain pour la suite de l'histoire !

Bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine à tous ! :-)


	11. Chapitre 11

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

 **Prisonniers**

 **Chapitre 11**

Carolina ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormie. Et pourtant, quand elle rouvrit les yeux après un long, très long moment, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait de nouveau succombé au sommeil. Et ce, toujours fourrée dans les bras de son vampire préféré. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle en était certaine. Il lui avait bel et bien dit qu'il l'aimait aussi. Et ils s'étaient vraiment embrassés. Rien qu'en repensant à cet instant, des étoiles scintillèrent au fond de ses yeux. Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait… Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cet instant. Doucement, elle se redressa, quittant à regret son étreinte protectrice, et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait à nouveau les paupières closes, mais la jeune femme ne fut pas dupe.

\- Vince, tu dors encore ?

\- Non, répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

 _« Et il a plutôt pas intérêt… »_ marmonna Chaos.

La Turk ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et se contenta de sourire. Il allait de mieux en mieux. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

\- Ça va, vous deux ?

Vincent hocha la tête, et l'entité qu'il portait en lui grommela un « ouais » peu convaincu. Carolina soupira, elle aussi commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol de cette fichue grotte. Elle se leva, s'éloigna de quelques pas et s'accroupit au bord de l'eau pour boire un peu. Puis elle se releva, revint vers Vincent et Chaos… et se sentit vaciller. Elle s'appuya sur le mur, tremblante. Elle, par contre, ça n'allait pas des masses, en fait. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter. Ah, et elle commençait à avoir faim, aussi. Vraiment.

 _« Hey Caro, ça va ? »_

Elle se reprit aussitôt et vint rapidement se rasseoir auprès d'eux. L'ex-Turk ouvrit les yeux et la dévisagea un instant, soucieux. Elle tenta de le rassurer d'un sourire.

\- Vous en faites pas, ça va très bien.

\- Tu commences à fatiguer, Carolina, constata Vincent.

\- Peut-être un peu, oui… reconnut-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux. T'en fais pas, ça va.

\- Hm, fut la seule réponse de l'immortel, peu convaincu.

Face au regard dubitatif que lui lançait son ami, elle haussa les épaules avec indifférence, puis tendit le bras et attrapa son portable, qu'elle ralluma. Aussitôt, il se mit à vibrer et à émettre différents sons sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

 _« C'est quoi ce cirque ? »_ s'exclama Chaos, intrigué.

Carolina éclata de rire.

\- Harcèlement téléphonique, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire. Je crois que j'ai bien fait de l'éteindre.

 _« Ah ouais, quand même… »_ finit par lâcher l'entité lorsque le portable redevint silencieux au bout de cinq longues minutes. _« Ouais, t'as rudement bien fait, parce que sans vouloir te vexer, ça m'aurait soûlé de l'entendre sonner toutes les cinq secondes… »_

\- Tu me vexes pas, t'inquiète, le rassura-t-elle avec bonne humeur. Ça m'aurait gonflé aussi.

Elle finit par consulter son téléphone, sans pouvoir retenir un soupir amusé. Elle avait des tas d'appels manqués. Et des tas de SMS. De la part de Reno, de Cid… et aussi un ou deux de Rufus. Tiens, et un autre de… Tseng ? Ben ça alors, pour une fois qu'il se souvenait qu'elle avait un portable… oui, parce qu'il avait un peu tendance à l'oublier. Du coup, quand il avait un truc à lui dire, ça passait souvent par Reno. D'ailleurs, à propos du rouquin… elle avait surtout des SMS venant de lui, en fait.

 **Reno :** _ **Ça va ?**_

Bon. Le grand classique.

 **Cid :** _ **Ça va ?**_

… Hm. Lequel des deux avait copié sur l'autre ?

 **Rufus :** _ **J'espère que tu vas bien.**_

Carolina pouffa. Non mais ils s'étaient tous passé le mot ou quoi ?

 **Reno :** _ **Ça va ?**_

Elle fronça les sourcils. Euh, il s'était gouré ou il l'avait fait exprès ? Le connaissant, les deux options étaient possibles…

 _« Alors, ça donne quoi ? »_ l'interrogea Chaos, curieux.

\- Pour l'instant, ils sont tous en train de me demander si je vais bien.

Elle poursuivit sa lecture. Au moins, ça l'occupait un peu.

 **Tseng :** _ **Rufus m'a averti de ton absence. Garde espoir, il y a forcément un moyen de sortir de là.**_

Ah, génial. Maintenant, tout le monde était au courant qu'ils s'étaient fait coincer dans cette grotte comme des andouilles. Elle priait quand même pour qu'au moins Elena ne le sache pas. Sinon, elle allait vite devenir invivable, après ça. Déjà que leur relation n'était pas au top…

 **Rufus :** _ **J'ai averti Tseng de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. J'espère que tu tiens le coup. Ça doit être difficile pour toi, mais si Valentine est à tes côtés, alors je ne me fais pas de souci. Accroche-toi.**_

Oui, enfin, elle était aussi capable de se débrouiller toute seule, hein, après tout elle était une Turk, elle avait pas besoin de Vincent pour survivre !

 _Euh… quoique,_ songea-t-elle en se rappelant qu'il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois lors de l'éboulement de la grotte.

 **Reno :** _ **Ça va ?**_

D'accord. Là, elle avait sa réponse : il le faisait exprès.

 **Reno :** _ **Zut, j'avais pas vu que je t'avais envoyé trois fois le même message, désolé ^^'**_

Bon. Peut-être qu'il l'avait pas fait exprès, finalement. Elle secoua la tête en souriant. Non mais quel clown, celui-là.

 **Cid :** _**Surtout, te presses pas pour m'répondre, hein…**_

Oui, bah, elle avait éteint son portable, hein. Alors zut, là, voilà.

 **Reno :** _ **… J'ai demandé si on pouvait pas tout exploser à coup de torpilles et ton père vient de m'envoyer balader… :'(**_

 **Cid :** _ **Ton abruti de Turk voudrait lui aussi tout exploser à coup de torpilles, t'es vraiment sûre que c'est pas possible ?**_

Euh… non mais ils étaient bouchés ces deux-là ou quoi ? Ça faisait vingt fois qu'elle leur répétait que NON, ils ne POUVAIENT PAS tout faire exploser à coup de torpilles ! Sauf s'ils voulaient les tuer au passage. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leurs torpilles ? Y'avait bien plus marrant, comme joujoux instables et particulièrement dangereux ! Genre de la dynamite, des explosifs, des obus, des bombes makonuléaires… Bah non, ils pensaient qu'aux torpilles. Enfin, c'est vrai que vu que l'un était avec son vaisseau et que l'autre avait un hélico, ils avaient peut-être pas d'autre armement lourd disponible, effectivement… mais enfin, quand même ! Ils étaient pas trop inventifs, les deux loustics, là…

 **Reno :** _ **Ton père m'énèèèrve :-/**_

 **Cid :** _ **Il est soûlant ce mec**_

 _« Alors ? »_

\- Cid et Reno qui se tapent dessus, pour changer.

 _« Pff, dommage de louper ça… »_

Vincent soupira, Carolina sourit.

\- T'auras d'autres occasions, t'inquiète pas.

 _« J'espère bien ! »_

 **Reno :** _ **Au moins, y'a un avantage, tu m'évites une journée de boulot ! :-)**_

Non mais quel flemmard, celui-là. La jeune femme se promit de lui flanquer une claque dès qu'elle le reverrait.

 **Reno :** _ **Mais bon, j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances… j'espère que tout va bien, de ton côté.**_

Au moins il se faisait du souci pour elle. Bon, et sinon, c'était bientôt fini, tous ces SMS ?

 **Cid :** _ **Comment t'arrives à supporter ce mec à longueur de journée ?**_

 **Reno :** _ **Ça fait un moment que tu m'as pas répondu, j'espère que ça va…**_

 **Reno :** _ **Héhooo ? T'es là ?**_

 **Reno :** _ **Youhou ?**_

 **Reno :** _ **?**_

 **Reno :** _ **?**_

 **Reno :** _ **?**_

Et avec ça, dix-sept appels manqués. Douze de la part du rouquin, trois de la part de son père et deux de la part du Président. La totale, quoi. Euh, deux minutes… Rufus avait bien essayé de l'appeler ? DEUX FOIS ? Non mais il allait pas bien ? Elle lut encore quelques messages en souriant, puis envoya un même SMS à Reno et à Cid afin de les rassurer.

 **Carolina :** _ **Vous en faites pas, on est toujours vivants ;-)**_

Bon, euh… réflexion faite, pas sûr que ça les rassurerait vraiment, mais tant pis, le message était envoyé. Et elle avait la flemme de leur écrire tout un roman simplement pour leur rappeler l'évidence suivante : ils étaient coincés et si personne ne trouvait de solution, ils allaient crever. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle s'obstinait à croire vainement qu'ils parviendraient à s'en sortir. Même si au fond d'elle-même, elle en doutait de plus en plus et n'y croyait franchement plus. Mais même si tout semblait perdu, ça faisait du bien de s'accrocher à quelque chose, parfois. À un simple espoir, aussi vain et futile soit-il. Alors elle se raccrochait à ça. À cette idée qu'elle survivrait. Avec Vincent. Elle essayait d'imaginer les réactions de son père, de Reno, de tout le monde, quand ils apprendraient qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Et ça la faisait rire toute seule, doucement. Ça lui changeait les idées. Ça lui rendait un peu d'espoir. C'était déjà ça.

N'ayant pas envie de se faire harceler à nouveau, elle éteignit encore une fois son portable. Chaos approuva.

 _« Bonne idée ! On pourra pioncer tranquille. »_

\- Parce que t'as encore l'intention de dormir ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

 _« Nan, m'enfin bon… »_

Carolina pouffa, cette entité était vraiment irrécupérable, et Vincent leva les yeux au ciel. Elle l'observa avec hésitation.

\- Vince, je peux ?

 _« Toi, par contre… »_ commenta Chaos avec amusement.

\- Oh, boucle-la.

\- Bien sûr, accepta l'immortel sans prêter attention à la joute verbale qui se déroulait entre la Turk et l'entité. Viens.

Elle s'approcha et se blottit contre lui. Il l'enlaça et elle murmura d'une petite voix :

\- Merci.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux bruns et blonds, déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je t'en prie.

 _« Mais c'est que vous êtes mignons, tous les deux… »_ s'attendrit Chaos.

\- Tais-toi, lui intimèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils se regardèrent, échangèrent un sourire complice. Carolina ne put résister à la tentation : levant la tête, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du beau vampire.

\- Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours.

\- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point, soupira-t-il.

 _« Merci, surtout faites comme si j'étais pas là… »_

La jeune femme rit doucement, reposa sa tête contre le torse de Vincent et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, de toute manière.

OOOOO

\- Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi ? Si on explose ce putain d'rocher ils s'en tireront pas vivants, j't'ai d'jà dit !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on foute d'autre, aussi ? Je vais quand même pas rester planté là à me tourner les pouces en attendant qu'ils crèvent bien gentiment là-derrière !

\- Laisse tomber, d'toute façon tu t'inquiète que pour Caro ! Vince tu t'en fous, avoue-le !

\- Mais c'est même pas vrai !

\- Arrête d'me raconter des conneries, tu fais qu'lui tourner autour depuis qu'elle est arrivée à la Shinra !

\- Bah et alors, c'est pas de ma faute si on s'entend bien, merde ! Lâche-moi un peu les baskets, je fais ce que je veux ! Et puis c'est sa vie à elle, aussi, c'est pas parce que t'es son père que tu dois tout le temps la surveiller !

\- Connard.

\- Enfoiré.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent le dos et s'ignorèrent royalement. Aucun ne bougea pendant dix bonnes minutes. Cid alluma une cigarette (pour changer) et Reno envoya un énième SMS de détresse à sa collègue Turk. Finalement, ce fut lui qui céda en premier. Il se retourna et soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Bon, ok, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée tout court, grogna le pilote sans même daigner se retourner.

\- Oh, ça va, commence pas à faire chier, hein.

Ça, c'était le truc à ne pas dire. Cid se retourna illico et lui jeta, cinglant :

\- T'as sans doute une autre idée lumineuse pour les faire sortir de là ?

\- Euh, non. Mais t'en as pas non plus, il me semble, assena le jeune homme.

Le pilote blond grommela dans sa barbe et croisa les bras.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, finit-il par reconnaître avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Écoute, je sais bien que tu peux pas me supporter, et je te rassure c'est réciproque, t'inquiète, mais faut bien qu'on se calme trente secondes. Sérieusement, insista-t-il en voyant le regard dubitatif du père de Caro, tu penses vraiment qu'on pourra les aider si on reste là à se gueuler dessus comme des gamins ?

Cid demeura silencieux. Même si ça lui en coûtait, il devait bien admettre que le rouquin avait raison. Il finit par lâcher à contrecœur :

\- Ok. Trente secondes seulement.

 _C'est toujours ça de gagné,_ soupira intérieurement Reno.

Finalement, aussi pathétique et égoïste que cela puisse paraître, il en arrivait presque à être content que Carolina ne soit pas amoureuse de lui, au final. Parce qu'avoir Cid pour beau-père, ç'aurait vraiment été infernal. Voire même mortel, au bout d'un moment…

OOOOO

Les mains derrière le dos, Rufus avait quitté son siège et contemplait pensivement Midgar depuis la baie vitrée de son bureau, du haut du soixante-deuxième étage de la seconde Tour Shinra. Il avait des tas de formulaires administratifs à compléter. Des papiers à signer. Des corrections à apporter ici ou là. Et Elena qui viendrait lui faire son rapport dans moins d'une heure, avec la froideur qui la caractérisait désormais, et ce depuis que Carolina avait intégré les Turks et qu'elle s'était révélée être particulièrement douée. Il n'y avait aucun doute, la blonde était ravie du mauvais tour que le destin avait joué à sa collègue. Et la mort de Carolina ne l'affecterait nullement. Il avait découvert Elena sous un jour nouveau. Lorsqu'elle avait elle aussi intégré les Turks quelques années plus tôt, le Président n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse faire preuve d'autant de mauvaise volonté et de jalousie à l'égard d'une nouvelle recrue.

On frappa à la porte de son bureau et quelqu'un entra sans attendre de réponse, comme il le lui avait été ordonné quelques heures plus tôt. Rufus ne se retourna pas. Rien qu'à la manière de frapper, il savait qui venait de le rejoindre.

\- Des nouvelles ?

\- Highwind se trouve également là-bas, fit Tseng dans son dos.

Il esquissa un sourire pensif. Cid Highwind, bien sûr… quoi de plus normal ? Sa fille était en danger. Il aurait dû s'en douter, pourtant. Mais il n'y avait pas songé, et maintenant que le Wutaïen le lui disait… cela paraissait évident.

\- Carolina et Valentine vont bien, poursuivit le chef des Turks. Mais aucune sortie n'a été trouvée. Ils sont prisonniers de cette grotte.

\- Je m'en doutais, soupira Rufus en faisant volte-face. Elle me l'avait dit.

\- Il faut trouver une solution rapidement, sinon…

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-il, un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en silence. Puis le Président se retourna à nouveau et reprit son observation de la ville, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Que Reno envoie des rapports réguliers, et qu'il ne cause pas de souci, ordonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Highwind sur le dos s'il se produit quoi que ce soit…

\- Bien, patron.

Il congédia Tseng d'un bref signe de tête, et celui-ci sortit sans un mot, l'air sombre. Même s'il ne le montrait pas ouvertement, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour sa jeune collègue. Il espérait qu'elle s'en tirerait. Et Valentine avec, même s'il ne se faisait guère de souci concernant l'immortel génétiquement modifié.

Le blond soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage, avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il pensait à plusieurs théories, qu'il étudiait attentivement mais rejetait les unes après les autres. Aucune issue. Tout faire partir en fumée à coup de torpilles était bien trop dangereux. Dès que le mot « explosion » ou l'un de ses synonymes entrait en jeu, il ne fallait même plus y penser. C'était un coup à ce que Carolina et Valentine n'y survivent pas. Mais alors, que faire… ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions. Creuser un tunnel manuellement prendrait bien trop de temps. Un sauvetage par voie aérienne était également impossible, le poids des appareils serait trop lourd et tout risquerait de s'effondrer à nouveau. Rufus grinça des dents, frustré. La Shinra avait beau posséder une technologie exceptionnelle, elle lui était parfaitement inutile dès qu'il en avait besoin. Il était le Président de la Shinra. Il disposait d'un pouvoir incommensurable, il était l'homme le plus influent de ce monde. Mais malgré tout cela, en cet instant, il était réduit à l'impuissance. Et cela le dégoûtait au plus haut point.

Tseng avait raison, il fallait trouver une solution. Le problème était… qu'il n'y en avait pas. Et le temps de faire arriver des machines là-bas pour déblayer les gravats et essayer si possible de faire bouger ces rochers de plusieurs tonnes, sans être certains d'une quelconque réussite, Carolina et Valentine auraient succombé depuis longtemps déjà. À pas lents, Rufus revint s'asseoir à son bureau, et prit sa tête entre ses mains, les poings serrés et les yeux fermés. C'était insupportable. Les savoir tous les deux enfermés là-bas, et ne rien pouvoir faire, être contraint d'attendre en espérant qu'un miracle survienne. Car oui, seul un miracle pourrait les sauver. Il se mit à prier la Déesse, en silence. Tant de vies avait déjà été prises, si injustement. C'était assez.

Il appréciait Vincent Valentine. Il l'avait rencontré plus jeune, alors que son père était toujours Président, avant que ne surviennent les événements avec la scientifique Crescent et le professeur Hojo… Puis il l'avait revu de nouveau quelques années auparavant. Cet homme était sage et juste, discret et réservé, il essayait de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres, et possédait encore de nombreuses autres qualités, dont la plupart lui étaient certainement inconnues. Il n'avait pas à mourir, et encore moins de cette façon.

Mais il pensait surtout à Carolina. Dès qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, il avait senti que son cœur se rebellait, et elle était si jeune - il ne s'y attendait pas. Sans se soucier de ses états d'âme, il l'avait fait entrer chez les Turks. Toute relation entre eux deux était donc interdite, c'était le règlement, et il ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire sous prétexte qu'il était le Président. Son père l'aurait sans doute fait sans scrupule, et peut-être se serait-il lui-même laissé tenter par cette solution de facilité à une époque, mais celle-ci était depuis longtemps révolue. Sans réfléchir, trop peu habitué à écouter ce que lui disait son cœur, il avait lui-même fermé cette porte qui lui était pourtant ouverte. Alors depuis qu'elle était arrivée, depuis un an, il profitait comme il le pouvait des instants qu'il passait en sa compagnie. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider, quand cela lui était possible. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi il faisait ça, au début, elle l'avait trouvé un peu étrange, certes, mais avec le temps, cette impression avait fini par disparaître. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux.

Et désormais, son cœur était déchiré. Ça lui faisait tellement mal, de savoir qu'elle était enfermée là-bas, que s'ils ne faisaient rien, elle allait mourir. Il ne pouvait rien faire, et cela le mettait en rage. Il rouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête. Tempe appuyée contre son poing fermé, il contempla le ciel gris. Et alors qu'il était habituellement si fier, si puissant, il sentit une larme glacée rouler le long de sa joue et se mit à implorer qui voudrait bien l'entendre. La Déesse. Aeris elle-même. N'importe qui.

Car pour la première fois de sa vie, Rufus Shinra n'avait plus le contrôle des événements. Il était totalement impuissant.

 _Je vous en prie. Sauvez-les._

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 11 de "Prisonniers" ! :D J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit !

Merci beaucoup de votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 12 ! ;)

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 **StrangeEye :** Pour la grotte, tu as bien reconnu ^^ Je suis contente, n'ayant jamais joué à ce jeu, j'avais peur que la description ne soit pas terrible... quant à ce que je mijote... tu verras bien ! ;) Et pour le problème du huis-clos, je ne vais pas non plus te spoiler toute la fin (ce serait pas drôle sinon :p), mais sache qu'on en est aujourd'hui à un peu plus de la moitié de la fanfic... donc oui quasiment tout se passe dans cette fameuse grotte, mais l'histoire est bien plus courte que les précédentes ^^'


	12. Chapitre 12

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

 **Prisonniers**

 **Chapitre 12**

Carolina se réveilla… en râlant (pour changer). Parce qu'elle s'était encore endormie contre Vincent, parce qu'elle avait encore fait un semblant de cauchemar, mais moins agité que le précédent, et aussi parce qu'elle trouvait qu'elle dormait beaucoup, en ce moment. Plus que d'habitude. C'était pas normal, comme si elle avait plein de sommeil à rattraper, alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Enfin, elle ne croyait pas. Cette grotte avait un effet soporifique, ou quoi ? Ou alors c'était Vincent. Ou Chaos. À cette pensée, elle rit doucement. C'était un peu idiot, mais en même temps, ça tenait la route, comme explication. À chaque fois qu'elle s'installait près de l'immortel et qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule, elle se mettait à roupiller. Ça ne ratait jamais.

 _« T'as l'air de bien bonne humeur, à peine réveillée, toi… »_ commenta Chaos en guise de bonjour.

Il était méfiant. Quand la jeune femme se mettait à rigoler toute seule alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore ouvert les yeux, généralement, c'était mauvais signe… Elle ne lui répondit pas, se redressa, bâilla un coup en s'étirant, puis jeta à Vincent un regard interrogateur, quoiqu'encore un peu ensommeillé.

\- Dis donc, tu me jetterais pas des sorts de Sommeil en douce, toi, par hasard ?

Le vampire secoua la tête, répondant par la négative. De longues mèches sombres vinrent encadrer son visage. Il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi la Turk l'accusait ainsi.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien, mais à chaque fois que je m'approche de toi, je me mets à dormir ! C'est bizarre, quand même…

 _« C'est peut-être parce que le matelas est confortable… »_ ironisa Chaos.

\- C'est ça, cause toujours… t'y es pour rien, toi non plus ? lui lança Carolina d'un ton taquin.

 _« Et… pourquoi j'y serais pour quelque chose, hein ? »_ se défendit-il d'une petite voix où son amusement se faisait tout de même nettement entendre.

D'accord, elle le tenait, son coupable. Elle soupira, en même temps que Vincent.

\- Chaos… firent-ils, en chœur une fois de plus.

 _« Ok, ok… mais juste la dernière fois ! Avant, c'était pas moi ! Tu t'étais endormie toute seule comme la grande fille que tu es, je te le promets ! »_

\- Il est incorrigible… lâcha son porteur, agacé des pitreries de l'entité.

 _« IL t'entend très bien, IL te signale. »_ bougonna le IL en question. _« Pff, s'IL peut même plus s'amuser un peu, maintenant… »_

\- Tu ne pourrais pas t'amuser autrement, dans ce cas ?

 _« … IL t'emmerde. »_ se vexa le démon.

\- Laisse, Vincent, l'apaisa l'ex-chasseuse de fantômes en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami. Il s'ennuie autant que nous, voire plus… il a bien le droit de s'occuper comme il peut. Même si je lui sers de cible.

L'immortel ne répondit rien, mais hocha la tête en silence, son regard ambré soutenant celui de son amie. Il l'admirait pour la patience dont elle parvenait à faire preuve vis-à-vis de ce petit diable. Chaos, quant à lui, s'exclama avec joie :

 _« T'es sérieuse, Caro ? »_

\- Oui… tant que ça se limite à des sorts de Sommeil, rajouta-t-elle rapidement, prévoyant la prochaine réplique de l'entité.

Il soupira.

 _« Mais, euh… moi qui comptais essayer Destruction sur toi… »_

\- Non.

 _N'y songe même pas,_ pensa son porteur.

 _« Même pas un sort de Feu ? »_

\- Non plus.

 _« Une petite Invocation, alors ? Tu me refuserais pas ça quand même ? »_

\- … Ben si.

\- Bon, Chaos, ça suffit maintenant, gronda Vincent à voix haute. Et tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de matéria d'Invocation sur moi.

\- … T'es grillé, mon pauvre, commenta Carolina dans un éclat de rire.

 _« Mais ! »_

L'ex-Turk soupira à nouveau, lassé du comportement puéril de l'entité. En plus, les réactions de Carolina n'arrangeaient pas la situation, bien au contraire. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle le savait bien. Elle l'observait avec un grand sourire, ses yeux bleu océan scintillant d'amusement. Il lui envoya en retour un regard qu'il voulut aussi blasé et désespéré que possible. Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de la faire éclater de rire.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux… nota-t-il une fois qu'elle se fut calmée.

\- Mh. Cette eau a peut-être quelque chose de magique, elle aussi… Après tout, plus rien ne m'étonne, dans ce monde, soupira-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais c'est pas toute cette flotte qui pourra nous sauver, malheureusement… C'est dommage, d'ailleurs. Sinon, on se serait déjà cassés d'ici depuis belle lurette !

Elle l'observa à nouveau, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- Hey, Chaos ? T'es toujours là ?

Un grand silence lui répondit.

\- Tu boudes ?

 _« Ouais. »_

\- … Ok. Tu me diras quand t'auras fini ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle aimait bien Chaos. Au fil du temps, elle avait fini par apprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop le brusquer dans ces moments-là.

 _« … Ouais. »_

Elle s'assit en tailleur et, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, examina le sol. Elle le gratta avec son ongle pour récupérer quelques petits cailloux, minuscules, qu'elle envoya d'une pichenette à l'autre bout de la grotte. Puis elle s'allongea sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, et observa le plafond de roche. Elle croisa les jambes et eut un petit sourire. Cette posture en apparence décontractée et désinvolte lui rappelait Reno. Il adorait s'avachir comme ça sur son lit. En repensant à son meilleur ami, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Bon sang, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait lui manquer autant. Alors qu'ils n'étaient enfermés là que depuis… quoi ? Un jour, deux, peut-être ? Mais le rouquin et elle se voyaient tout le temps. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, du matin au soir, pendant leurs missions, le petit-déj, le repas du soir, les entraînements quotidiens… Sa présence constante, sa bonne humeur, son humour pourri et ses délires lui manquaient. Elle finit par se redresser, ralluma son portable, et fut de nouveau harcelée pas des dizaines de SMS. Cid se plaignait de Reno. Reno se plaignait de Cid. Et voilà. Elle leur envoya quelques messages à son tour, puis se mit à taquiner Reno.

 **Carolina :** _ **Arrêtez de hurler, tous les deux, on vous entend d'ici… xD**_

La réponse de son collègue ne se fit pas attendre.

 **Reno :** _ **C'est pas moi ^^**_

 **Carolina :** _ **Menteur :p**_

 **Reno :** _ **Tu vas bien ?**_

 **Carolina :** _ **Arrête de me poser la question à tout bout de champ, je t'ai déjà répondu ;-) Et puis tu le sais**_

 **Reno :** _ **Si je pouvais ressentir les mêmes choses que toi, on souffrirait ensemble :)**_

 **Carolina :** _ **Mais je souffre pas :p j'ai juste la dalle Et puis… euh, non, c une mauvaise idée, dsl oublie**_

 **Reno :** _ **Mais pourquoooiii ? :'(**_

 **Carolina :** _ **Mais parce que, ce serait flippant :S**_

 **Reno :** _ **Mais nan, ce serait cool ;)**_

Ils continuèrent à converser sur ce sujet par SMS et la jeune femme se sentit brusquement requinquée. L'humour du rouquin lui avait manqué, oui. Beaucoup. Et ses idées débiles aussi. Elle se leva et s'éloigna un peu pour retourner près du petit lac souterrain. Omettant de répondre aux derniers messages de Reno, elle l'appela directement. Et il décrocha immédiatement.

\- Bouh ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, telle une gamine de cinq ans.

 _\- Ah, j'ai peur !_ ironisa-t-il.

\- Héhé.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je suis contente de t'entendre… lâcha-t-elle finalement.

 _\- Moi aussi, Caro. Moi aussi._

\- … On est quel jour ?

La question complètement hors sujet de la jeune femme les fit rire tous les deux.

 _\- On est vendredi,_ finit par répondre le jeune homme, _et avant que tu ne poses la question, il est 16 h 37._

\- Flûte, j'ai loupé le goûter.

Son estomac le lui confirma bruyamment.

 _\- Et… dix-neuf secondes,_ rajouta-t-il. _Enfin non, vingt-deux, maintenant._

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Merci.

 _\- … On dirait bien que c'est loupé pour notre virée au Gold Saucer, demain…_

Ah oui. Reno lui avait proposé de l'emmener au Gold Saucer samedi, lors de leur prochain jour de congé en commun. Demain, donc.

\- Euh, ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Elle l'entendit nettement soupirer et ajouta :

\- T'inquiète… on reporte ça à samedi prochain, ça te va ?

C'était une promesse en l'air, bien sûr. Reno savait aussi bien qu'elle que seul un miracle pourrait les sortir de là vivants. Mais il n'en fit pas la remarque. Inutile de plomber l'ambiance, ça, ils l'avaient compris tous les deux.

 _\- Ok, va pour samedi prochain._

\- On ira voir les courses de chocobos ?

 _\- Ouais. Et on ira même faire un tour au Battle Square, si tu veux._

\- Chouette !

 _\- Tu verras, ce sera sympa._

Carolina lâcha un petit « oui » en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Ils se faisaient des promesses et élaboraient des projets futurs qui ne seraient sans doute jamais réalisés. Et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais ils continuaient de jouer à ce petit jeu, aucun n'osant arrêter l'autre. Ils continuaient à faire semblant d'espérer. À faire semblant d'y croire. Même si c'était ridicule, même si c'était pathétique. Pitoyable. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils parlaient toujours, d'une voix qui leur semblait étrange, altérée. Chacun avait du mal à reconnaître sa propre voix, la voix de l'autre. Le programme de la journée entière était établi, ce samedi suivant que jamais ils ne vivraient. Car elle serait certainement morte d'ici là. De faim, de fatigue, de désespoir. Et lui ne pourrait que faire son deuil, difficilement, avant de reprendre sa vie comme il le pourrait. D'un seul coup, Carolina réalisa à quel point Vincent et elle étaient dans le pétrin. Elle ne s'en était pas réellement rendu compte, encore, et cette évidence la prit par surprise. Comme une claque en pleine figure, comme un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle ne put empêcher des larmes de venir inonder ses joues. Parce que ce n'était pas un rêve, pas même un cauchemar, c'était bel et bien la vérité. La putain de réalité. Ils étaient bloqués, ils n'avaient aucune issue. Cette fois… cette fois, la fin se rapprochait petit à petit, lentement, perfide, et le pire c'est que pour le coup elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Elle cèderait la première. Vince et Chaos tiendraient sûrement plus longtemps, mais leurs destins étaient scellés, à eux aussi. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que tout se terminerait… comme ça. Si vite. Si… différemment de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Ses sanglots n'avaient plus rien de discret.

 _\- Hey, Caro._

Elle déglutit difficilement, renifla un coup. Très classe.

\- O… oui ?

Génial, elle n'était même plus capable de parler correctement.

 _\- Ça va aller. Calme-toi._

\- C'est pas toi qui vas crever enfermé dans une grotte…

 _\- Tu vas pas crever._

\- Tu parles, y'a pas d'issue, et au moindre truc que vous tentez, on y passe, de toute manière…

 _\- J'en ai rien à cirer. Carolina, tu m'écoutes, oui ?_

\- …

 _\- Caro !_

\- Oui, ça va, c'est bon !

 _\- Tu. Vas. Pas. Mourir,_ répéta-t-il en insistant bien sur chaque mot. _Parce que je te l'interdis catégoriquement. Rufus aussi. Ton père aussi. Tout le monde aussi. Tu restes en vie, Vince aussi, et vous attendez bien sagement qu'on trouve une putain de solution pour vous faire sortir de cette putain de grotte, ok ? Peu importe le temps que ça prendra. On trouvera._

\- Ça gênerait pas Elena, marmonna la jeune femme. Ni Barret.

 _\- Rah, mais est-ce que je t'ai parlé d'Elena ou de Barret ? Non, alors tu les oublies ! Meurs pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande, ok ? Meurs pas. C'est tout ce que je veux : que tu restes en vie. Parce que t'es ma meilleure pote. Une amie comme j'en ai jamais eu. Et que je t'aime,_ rajouta-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Pas moi.

C'était méchant. Cruel. Sadique. Retors. Elle le savait, mais elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et d'arrêter de chialer. Et puis, c'était juste la vérité, après tout. Même si la vérité pouvait faire très mal, parfois.

 _\- Je sais, espèce de méchante. Et je l'ai bien pris, je te signale. Y'en a d'autres qui auraient pu être beaucoup plus chiants que moi._

\- Oui. Moi aussi, je sais… excuse-moi.

 _\- Enfin bref, tu m'as compris. Ne meurs pas, Carolina. Je t'en supplie._

\- D'habitude, quand tu me supplies comme ça, c'est pour que je te file mon dessert ou que je fasse tes rapports de mission à ta place… lui fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

 _\- S'il te plaît, Carolina._

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi… mortellement sérieux. Hm. Bonjour le jeu de mots pourri.

 _\- Dis-le moi._

\- Ok, ok… Je vais pas mourir, Reno. Je te le promets. Là, ça te va, comme ça ?

 _\- Ouais._

\- Ce que tu peux être chiant, parfois…

 _\- Je sais. Allez, tiens le coup. Ça va aller._

\- Ok. À plus.

 _\- Salut._

Carolina raccrocha et revint près de Vincent. S'ennuyant fermement, elle décida ensuite sur un coup de tête de repartir se baigner. Par pour explorer, non, de toute façon elle savait désormais que c'était inutile. Mais… juste pour se baigner. Elle se déshabilla et se retrouva donc à nouveau en débardeur blanc et leggins noir. Puis elle partit en courant vers l'étendue d'eau et se jeta dedans, éclaboussant partout autour d'elle. Comme pour tout oublier. Comme si, en allant assez vite, elle parviendrait à laisser son chagrin, sa peur et son désespoir derrière elle, là-bas, au bord de l'eau. Mais bien entendu, ça ne marcha pas. Elle refit surface quelques mètres plus loin et secoua la tête, chassant les mèches trempées de devant ses yeux. Puis elle se mit à nager, à tourner en rond, en faisant quelques allers-retours en brasse, en dos, en crawl. Elle avait toujours aimé nager. Et c'était en partie ses compétences en natation qui l'avaient sauvée lorsqu'elle avait atterri sur Gaïa, un an et demi auparavant. Dans de l'eau froide, pff. Et puis après, Vincent avait débarqué. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'accepterait jamais, mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien, comme le disait un proverbe terrien, alors elle lui proposa tout de même :

\- Tu viens ?

Et sans même attendre sa réponse, elle repartit faire un aller-retour de crawl dans l'une de ces foutues galeries qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir en peinture. Elle savait qu'il répondrait par la négative, de toute façon. Alors à quoi bon insister… ?

Vincent observa la jeune femme s'éloigner à la nage. Il savait que sa blessure était à présent tout à fait guérie. Il pouvait sans danger rejoindre la Turk et nager à ses côtés quelques instants. Mais était-ce vraiment si raisonnable ? D'heure en heure, leurs forces diminuaient. Ils n'auraient aucun moyen de se sécher. Enfin… de toute manière, ils allaient mourir. Ils ne se faisaient plus d'illusions, ils l'avaient compris tous les deux. À moins d'un miracle, d'une grâce inattendue que leur accorderait la Déesse, cette caverne serait leur tombeau. Alors… il n'avait plus vraiment à se soucier de ce qui était bien ou non.

 _« Allez, quoi… »_ l'encouragea Chaos, qui visiblement avait fini de bouder. _« Mets-toi en maillot et va la rejoindre ! »_

Sans doute à cause de la fatigue, l'immortel tomba dans le piège les deux pieds joints.

 _Je n'ai pas de maillot, je te signale._

L'entité saisit bien gentiment la perche magnifique qui lui était tendue.

 _« Ah mince, c'est vrai… bon, bah tant pis, alors, vas-y à poil, hein… T'as pas trop le choix, je crois. »_

 _CHAOS !_

 _« Ben quoi ? »_

Il soupira. Chaos était… infernal, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Un vrai démon. Il se leva, retira sa cape, puis après une longue hésitation, se mit carrément torse nu. La réaction de l'entité ne se fit pas attendre.

 _« Cool, tu nous fais un str… »_

 _Tais-toi,_ le coupa-t-il mentalement.

 _« Si on peut même plus s'amuser… »_

 _Tu as VRAIMENT de drôles de manières de t'amuser, toi._

L'ex-Turk partit finalement se baigner, après avoir averti Chaos qu'il avait intérêt à se faire discret. Bon, se baigner en pantalon, ce n'était quand même pas l'idéal. Mais il ferait avec, hein. Il n'était pas complètement fou, non plus. Déjà que Carolina risquait la crise cardiaque en le voyant ainsi torse nu pour la première fois de sa vie, mieux valait ne pas la choquer davantage.

 _« Ah, c'est juste pour elle, en fait… »_

 _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?!_ gronda mentalement l'immortel en se mettant à nager.

 _« Désolé… »_

Au bout d'un moment, Carolina effectua une espèce de demi-tour sous l'eau (une sorte de virage culbute raté, en fait) et revint en crawl. Sa nage préférée, celle qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux et là où elle allait le plus vite. Celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie quand elle était arrivée sur Gaïa… Rapidement revenue dans la grotte qu'elle avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se redressa et se mit debout dans l'eau. Parcourant les lieux du regard, elle remarqua immédiatement que… Vincent avait disparu. Et que sa cape rouge sombre était posée au sol, près de ses vêtements à elle. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiète. Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Vincent… ? T'es là ? appela-t-elle doucement.

La peur la poussait à chuchoter. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qui ne fit que l'angoisser un peu plus. Les mains sur les hanches, elle fouilla du regard la caverne toute entière. Rien.

\- Bon sang, mais il est oùùaAAHH !

Une forme inconnue nageait sous la surface de l'eau et se dirigeait vers elle à toute vitesse. Tétanisée, Carolina n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de poissons dans le coin ! Lorsque la chose jaillit de l'eau, elle poussa un hurlement de terreur, voulut reculer et trébucha. Elle se sentit partir en arrière, battit des bras dans l'air comme une tarée pour conserver son équilibre, se sentit tomber malgré tout… et quelque chose la retint. Par le bras, justement. Elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés lorsque la chose avait fondu sur elle… et se demanda si elle n'était pas déjà morte. D'une crise cardiaque due à l'apparition inattendue de ce poisson géant, sans doute. Parce que celui qui se tenait devant elle ne pouvait être qu'un dieu, ce n'était pas possible autrement. L'adjectif « magnifique » était bien trop faible pour décrire l'être qui lui faisait face. Une peau blême dont la pâleur était accentuée par le halo bleuté des cristaux alentours, de longs cheveux noir ébène trempés, couverts de minuscules gouttelettes d'eau scintillantes, qui retombaient sur ses épaules musclées, un regard d'ambre profond, un torse aux abdos magnifiquement sculpt… Hé, mais une minute… Ah mais non, mais elle était pas du tout morte, en fait ! Quelle gourde.

\- V… Vincent ?!

Une fois passé le choc, tout redevint normal. Et Carolina se mit à râler.

\- Mais t'aurais pas pu prévenir, espèce d'abruti, tu m'as flanqué la trouille de ma vie ! J'ai cru que t'étais un gros poisson et que t'allais me bouffer !

\- Pardon ?

 _« Quoi ? »_ laissa échapper Chaos, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles non plus.

L'immortel était bien trop stupéfait par le commentaire de Carolina pour le reprendre. Son expression interloquée faillit d'ailleurs bien la faire éclater de rire, mais elle se retint. Il la lâcha tout en se justifiant :

\- Tu m'avais pourtant proposé de te rejoindre, il me semble…

\- Oui, je sais… mais à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, avoua-t-elle. Pas du tout…

Elle baissa les yeux… et se rendit compte de quelque chose. Bon, elle l'avait déjà remarqué avant, mais… ça l'avait pas frappé autant. Alors que là, si. Elle rougit. Bah évidemment, il s'était mis torse nu, il allait pas venir faire trempette tout habillé, non plus. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi… Et elle devait bien avouer que ça lui faisait quelque chose. Il était… d'une beauté incroyable. Après tout, elle l'avait comparé à un dieu moins de deux minutes auparavant…

\- Wahou, murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton, se doutant bien de la réponse.

\- T'es beau.

Elle ne trouva rien à dire d'autre, son cerveau ayant apparemment décidé de se déconnecter momentanément, déclarant forfait face à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux à cet instant. Il ne répondit rien, mais sourit. Elle sourit à son tour, timidement. S'approchant de lui, elle posa ses mains sur son torse, remonta jusqu'à ses épaules, son cou. Il la laissa faire sans un mot, lui remit en place derrière son oreille une mèche rebelle aussi détrempée que les autres, puis prit son visage entre ses mains. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leurs langues s'effleurèrent. La jeune femme se blottit ensuite dans l'étreinte rassurante et protectrice du magnifique immortel, fourrant son nez dans son cou, caressant de ses lèvres sa peau humide. Il referma ses bras sur elle et la serra contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi, lui assura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

\- Je crois que… Depuis la toute première fois où je t'ai vu, en fait. Pas sur mon écran de télévision, là-bas, dans mon autre monde. Mais depuis notre rencontre. Quand tu m'as sauvé la vie, se rappela-t-elle en entortillant ses cheveux sombres autour de ses doigts.

\- Lorsque je t'ai pris dans mes bras pour t'amener au Septième Ciel ? murmura-t-il en souriant.

\- Peut-être bien. Heureusement que tu étais là, d'ailleurs. Sans toi, je ne serais plus ici pour en parler.

Il hocha lentement la tête, et elle ferma les yeux. Ils allaient mourir. D'ici quelques heures, quelques jours… peu importe. Elle ne regrettait rien. Elle avait eu une vie magnifique, avait rencontré des personnes incroyables. C'était encore mieux qu'un rêve, ça avait été sa vie. Elle avait fait son deuil, s'était retrouvé comme une seconde famille, avait trouvé un boulot exceptionnel, s'était fait des tas d'amis, elle qui auparavant était si solitaire. Elle avait un père. Un meilleur ami. Et désormais, on pouvait même dire qu'elle avait un petit ami. Sans doute pas pour longtemps, mais elle en avait un. Elle était heureuse de s'être délivrée de ce secret avant de partir pour la Rivière de la Vie. Elle aurait juste aimé passer plus de temps avec Vincent, avec Cid, avec Reno. Et avec tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas choisir son existence, ni influer sur le destin. Elle s'en remettait entièrement à la Déesse, désormais. Peut-être serait-elle indulgente, pour une fois. En tout cas, Carolina l'espérait fortement. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas tellement envie de mourir, en fait…

* * *

Et voilà (un peu tardivement, désolée... ) le chapitre 12 de "Prisonniers" ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !

Je fais ma pause traditionnelle des vacances de Noël, on se retrouve donc le **6 janvier 2016** pour la suite de cette histoire !

Encore merci de votre lecture, bonnes fêtes et bonne année ! :)


	13. Chapitre 13

**Prisonniers**

 **Chapitre 13**

Les deux amis passèrent un long moment dans l'eau. Depuis qu'ils avaient été coupés du monde extérieur, ils n'avaient plus aucune conscience du temps qui passait, ils n'auraient pas su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures ? Ils nageaient l'un près de l'autre en silence, se frôlant parfois imperceptiblement, faisant brièvement naître une rougeur sur les joues de la jeune femme, chose qu'elle tentait confusément d'ignorer de son mieux et qui bien entendu amusait intérieurement Chaos, même s'il ne faisait aucun commentaire audible, histoire de ne pas se faire enguirlander à nouveau par Vincent. De temps à autre, ils se mettaient à flotter sur le dos sans rien faire, les yeux clos ou bien fixés sur le plafond de pierre de cette caverne maudite qui leur servirait bientôt de tombeau. Ils savaient bien que leurs jours, peut-être même leurs heures, pour Carolina, étaient désormais comptés. Celle-ci avait perdu tout espoir de s'en sortir vivante. Elle s'était murée dans un profond silence empli de tristesse et de désespoir. En temps normal, elle aurait été la première à s'amuser dans l'eau comme une folle. Elle aurait proposé spontanément une simple course, avec son enthousiasme habituel, ou bien aurait éclaboussé Vincent en riant, le regard malicieux, avec un sourire en coin espiègle digne de ceux que pouvait afficher son meilleur ami Reno. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes. Elle ne faisait rien, elle se laissait flotter, et c'était tout. Elle allait mourir. Elle le savait, et elle luttait sans cesse contre les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger à tous les instants. C'était trop. Jamais encore elle n'avait vécu une chose pareille. À choisir, elle aurait cent fois mieux préféré partir durant un combat, au cœur de l'action, au cours d'une dernière bataille, plutôt que de se laisser dépérir ainsi à petit feu enfermée dans une grotte dont elle savait qu'elle ne sortirait plus jamais. Pourquoi elle, pourquoi lui, pourquoi eux, pourquoi maintenant ? Oui, Sephiroth et Aeris lui manquaient, c'était vrai, tout comme sa mère, bien entendu, mais elle n'était cependant pas si pressée que cela d'aller les retrouver dans la Rivière de la Vie…

Vincent se remettait à nager de temps à autre, mais restait la plupart du temps debout ou accroupi dans l'eau, à observer la jeune Turk d'un œil soucieux tout en discutant mentalement avec Chaos. Même s'il était supposé être immortel, il sentait lui aussi ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu, et cela l'inquiétait. Depuis sa transformation, bien des années plus tôt, il ne s'était encore jamais retrouvé dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il refusait obstinément de se laisser lui aussi aller au désespoir, malgré les commentaires pessimistes de l'entité, mais il savait aussi bien que Carolina qu'il n'y avait aucune solution. Seule la Déesse pourrait leur venir en aide, désormais. Tout comme la jeune femme, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il leur arrivait. Aux côtés d'AVALANCHE, il avait combattu la Shinra, Sephiroth, Jénova, les Incarnés. Tout ce qui leur était tombé dessus ces dernières années. Il était resté en vie comme les autres, ne devant parfois sa survie qu'à un timing serré ou un énorme coup de chance, un coup mieux calculé que les autres. Malgré ses capacités exceptionnelles. Tout ça pour mourir ainsi, bêtement emprisonné dans une grotte qui avait autrefois contenu le corps cristallisé de sa bien-aimée ? Cela lui semblait aussi idiot que ridicule… mais dès que cette pensait lui venait à l'esprit, Chaos lui rappelait, aussi amer et douloureusement réaliste que lui, que c'était pourtant bien la réalité.

Au bout d'un long moment, peut-être plusieurs heures, Carolina se décida enfin à bouger et sortit de l'eau sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière pour Vincent. Celui-ci la suivit en silence, intrigué par son mutisme. Jamais elle ne restait si longtemps sans parler, comme c'était le cas actuellement. Alors qu'elle tentait vainement d'essorer par tous les moyens possibles se vêtements et ses cheveux dégoulinants, il s'approcha d'elle, indifférent au fait que lui-même était tout aussi trempé.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Elle demeura silencieuse pendant de longues secondes, si longues que l'ex-Turk crut qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse de sa part. Finalement, elle rejeta ses cheveux humides en arrière d'un geste de la main, abandonnant sa lutte qu'elle savait pertinemment vaine, puis daigna se tourner vers lui. Ses yeux bleus ordinairement gais et pétillants étaient ternes, son regard était perdu dans le vide. Elle soupira d'une voix tremblante :

\- Bof… on va mourir, alors… tu penses vraiment que je me sens bien, là, tout de suite, maintenant ?

 _« Bah, pourquoi pas ? »_

\- Oh toi, ferme-la, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

 _« Pff… »_

Ils échangèrent un long regard, et Vincent put lire dans les yeux de cette jeune femme qu'il aimait toute la détresse et le désarroi qu'elle ressentait. Elle était perdue, à bout de forces et d'espoir, ne croyait plus en rien. Elle savait que la fin était plus proche que jamais, que la mort rôdait et se rapprochait d'eux inexorablement, de minute en minute. Une sourde envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la rassurer de son mieux gronda soudainement en lui, oppressante, irrésistible, mais il connaissait Carolina et savait très bien que vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement, ce geste n'arrangerait rien. Alors il se retint. Ils tentèrent de se sécher durant un petit bout de temps, mais finalement, Carolina se rhabilla tout de même en décrétant avec mauvaise humeur qu'elle en avait marre. Elle ne s'adressait pas directement à lui, mais marmonnait des injures dans sa barbe. Vincent resta un moment torse nu, puis se décida enfin à l'imiter. Alors qu'après avoir enfilé son haut, il s'apprêtait à remettre sa cape, il remarqua du coin de l'œil que la jeune Turk n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme et interrompit son mouvement.

\- Carolina… tu trembles, constata-t-il.

\- N… N'importe quoi, murmura-t-elle, le regard fuyant et les dents serrées pour les empêcher de claquer.

\- Viens par ici.

Carolina grommela, mais obéit à son compagnon et s'approcha doucement de lui, visiblement à contrecœur. Elle trouvait fascinante et détestait à la fois cette incapacité qu'elle avait à lui résister. Enfin, en cet instant précis, elle la détestait, surtout. Elle savait très bien que ça n'allait pas, évidemment. Mais… elle voulait lutter. Se montrer forte, et résister encore un peu avant de perdre définitivement la bataille et de déclarer forfait à tout jamais. Vincent tendit le bras et passa un instant ses doigts sur sa joue avant de les glisser dans son cou. Elle fut surprise de trouver qu'il avait les mains agréablement tièdes… lui dont la peau était toujours si fraîche, habituellement… c'était étrange, comme sensation. Si étrange. Et inhabituel.

\- Tu… t'as de la fièvre ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Non. C'est toi.

\- J'ai de la f… fièvre ?

\- C'est plutôt l'inverse… répondit-il en secouant doucement la tête, inquiet. Tu es aussi froide que les glaces éternelles du Grand Glacier.

\- M… Merci pour la c… comparaison, c'est joli…

 _« La vache, mais t'es gelée, ma vieille ! »_ s'exclama à son tour Chaos.

\- Ah b… bon ?

Carolina s'était mise à trembler comme une feuille, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle serra les dents de toutes ses forces pour les empêcher de claquer et sentit une larme salée et amère rouler le long de sa joue. D'un geste brusque, elle l'essuya rageusement. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à vouloir cacher ses sentiments, mais... pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas face à lui, même si elle savait que la mort les guettait. Une seconde larme parcourt le même chemin que la première. Elle allait la faire disparaître également, mais Vincent l'en empêcha, refermant en un éclair sa main de fer autour du poignet frêle de la jeune femme, tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas la blesser. La tête baissée et le regard fuyant, Carolina lutta un instant, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle était trop affaiblie pour espérer tenir tête à son ami. Elle abandonna finalement et laissa son bras retomber tandis que ses larmes continuent leur chemin librement, inondant son visage. Sans un mot, Vincent glissa finalement une main dans sa nuque et l'attira doucement contre lui pour la prendre dans ses bras, compatissant, rassurant. Il savait à quel point c'était dur pour elle. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux dans la même galère… Contre son épaule, perdue, désespérée, elle se laissa aller et se mit à sangloter.

\- J'en… J'en ai assez, Vincent… j'en peux plus…

Ne pouvant pas y faire grand-chose, il se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, la serrant entre ses bras, passant lentement une main dans ses cheveux avant de se mettre à lui frotter le dos, tentant de lui transmettre par son étreinte un peu de sa chaleur, de son énergie. Tentant de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il pourrait lui donner. N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle survive. Qu'elle tienne… oui, mais jusqu'à quand ? De toute manière, ils étaient fichus. Seule la mort les attendait, désormais.

\- Tu devrais repartir t'allonger.

\- Oui, p… peut-être. Je… crois.

Il raccompagna la jeune femme près d'une des parois de la grotte. Il dut la soutenir car elle était à peine capable de marcher toute seule. Elle s'assit au sol, puis se roula en boule sur elle-même, en position fœtale, frigorifiée. Vincent s'installa près d'elle et la recouvrit de sa cape. Ce n'était pas ça qui la réchaufferait, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser aller se baigner, et encore moins l'accompagner… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

 _« Bah, elle en avait marre. Et toi aussi. »_

 _Merci, Chaos…_

 _« Roh, ça va, hein… regarde, elle dort déjà. »_

Le vampire jeta un coup d'œil à Carolina. Effectivement, l'entité disait vrai : elle s'était assoupie, mais son sommeil semblait agité, et elle continuait de frissonner malgré tout. Il frôla de nouveau sa joue du bout des doigts, et la trouva toujours aussi froide. Il s'inquiétait pour elle… et il n'était pas le seul.

 _« Tu crois que ça va aller ? »_

\- Je n'en sais rien, murmura-t-il d'un ton sombre.

 _« Tu parles… trempée et gelée comme ça… elle va pas tenir bien longtemps. »_

Vincent ne répondit rien. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il savait que Chaos avait raison. Si elle restait dans cet état, Carolina n'en avait plus que pour quelques heures à vivre, et encore… Il enrageait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider, mais c'était ainsi. Il sentait lui aussi ses forces diminuer. Grâce à Chaos, il pourrait survivre plus longtemps mais il finirait par mourir, lui aussi. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien fini.

 _« Tu peux rien faire pour l'aider ? »_

\- Non. Et toi non plus, avant que tu ne poses la question, ajouta-t-il.

Il y eut un long silence. L'ex-Turk s'adossa à la paroi rocheuse et ferma les yeux. Dans sa tête, il se repassa pour la centième fois au moins toutes les solutions envisageables, à la recherche d'une issue qu'ils auraient négligée, d'une possibilité qui leur serait passée inaperçue. Mais comme à chaque tentative, il les repoussa une par une et se retrouva bientôt à court d'idées. Dans son esprit, Chaos poussa un soupir ennuyé.

 _« J'ai pas envie qu'elle meure. »_

Sans rouvrir les yeux, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris par cet aveu aussi soudain qu'inattendu. Rencontrer Carolina et pouvoir communiquer avec elle avait définitivement déclenché quelque chose chez Chaos… Depuis qu'il avait quitté le Manoir Shinra pour rejoindre AVALANCHE, l'entité était calme. Ils cohabitaient, mais sans plus, parfois difficilement, c'était vrai. Depuis l'épisode des géostigmates et des Incarnés, ça allait un peu mieux, certes, mais au début ç'avait été compliqué. Alors que depuis que la jeune femme était arrivée dans sa vie, Chaos avait moins de difficulté à s'adresser à son porteur, et lorsqu'il lui parlait, ce n'était plus uniquement pour lui adresser moqueries ou commentaire désobligeants. Il se montrait… toujours aussi sarcastique, certes, mais également plus bavard, plus curieux, plus interrogateur quant à certaines choses qu'il trouvait étranges chez les hommes, ou bien qu'il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Plus… humain. Il avait changé. En bien. Cela avait été une grande surprise pour Vincent… même s'il pouvait toujours se montrer assez agaçant par moments.

 _« Tu sais, parfois on a un peu discuté quand tu roupillais… C'est une fille bien. Franchement. »_

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau, lâcha l'immortel en esquissant un demi-sourire teinté d'amertume.

 _« Je sais. »_

Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel il sentit très nettement l'hésitation de Chaos. Finalement, celui-ci souffla, l'air méfiant quant à la réaction de son porteur :

 _« J'aurais bien une idée pour essayer de la réchauffer un peu, histoire qu'elle survive plus longtemps. Mais je sais pas si ça va te plaire des masses. »_

Vincent soupira. De toute manière, ils étaient condamnés. Tous les trois. Mais… on ne savait jamais. Peut-être la Déesse aurait-elle entendu leurs prières. Peut-être déciderait-elle de se montrer miséricordieuse envers eux. Il espérait seulement que son aide ne leur parviendrait pas trop tard.

\- Dis toujours.

 _« Transformation. »_ lâcha seulement l'entité, sur ses gardes.

À ce mot, l'ex-Turk se crispa instinctivement, dans un mouvement involontaire qu'il ne put retenir. Les sourcils légèrement froncés mais ses yeux ambre toujours clos, il marmonna sombrement :

\- Pourquoi ?

 _« Désolé, je sais bien que t'aimes pas ça… mais je vois pas d'autre solution. Ce sera juste le truc de base, hein, tu sais, la Bête Galienne ? Comme ça, ça te demandera pas trop d'énergie. »_

Perplexe, le vampire finit cependant par comprendre les intentions de Chaos. Les autres transformations étaient en effet bien plus complexes, plus dangereuses, plus puissantes. Celle-ci était toute simple… Mais la créature qu'il deviendrait possèderait une épaisse fourrure. Parfaite pour réchauffer Carolina et l'empêcher de mourir de froid. Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle de lui-même lorsqu'il se métamorphosait ainsi. Chaos aurait les pleins pouvoirs. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il finit par hocher la tête et se releva. Il avait décidé de faire confiance à l'entité. De toute manière, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre…

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

 _« Tu rigoles ? Si je t'ai proposé ça, c'est pour l'aider, pas pour la bouffer. »_

Un flash de lumière aveuglant éclaira la grotte pendant quelques secondes, ce qui ne réveilla nullement Carolina. Lorsque les lieux furent replongés dans leur douce pénombre bleutée habituelle, Vincent avait disparu. À sa place se dressait fièrement sur ses quatre pattes une bête immense au sombre pelage couleur aubergine. Elle secoua un instant sa tête, pourvue de deux grandes cornes noires et d'une crinière rouge, puis ouvrit ses yeux aux iris sanglants, signe que Vincent était relégué au second plan et que Chaos exerçait pour une fois un contrôle total. Il fallut un petit moment à celui-ci avant de se souvenir comment rétracter ses longues griffes noires et aiguisées (chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis… jamais). Puis il s'approcha de la jeune femme endormie, la poussa doucement de l'une de ses pattes puissantes et s'allongea auprès d'elle, s'arrangeant pour pouvoir la réchauffer au mieux grâce à son épaisse fourrure. La frêle humaine couchée contre son flanc, il posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant et lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle resta longtemps sans réaction, puis bougea légèrement et finit par se retourner pour venir se blottir contre lui. Chaos l'observa faire avec étonnement et poussa un petit feulement qui résonna longuement dans la caverne, où satisfaction et amusement se mêlaient. Il n'était pas habitué à ce spectacle… D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il était de sortie sous cette forme, les gens le craignaient et le fuyaient en poussant des hurlements de terreur. Cela s'était produit les premières fois, quand leur cohabitation n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, puis Vincent avait décidé de se transformer là où il ne pourrait plus effrayer quiconque. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, un humain ne l'avait pris ainsi pour une peluche vivante… Ça le changeait. Presque… agréablement ? Non, quand même pas…

Quoique.

 _« Tu vois, tout va bien. »_ songea-t-il à l'adresse de Vincent. _« Je vais m'occuper d'elle, je gère. T'inquiète. »_

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais sentit que son porteur était satisfait. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il avait bien envie de faire une petite sieste, lui aussi, tiens…

 _Je vais faire pareil. Évite de l'écraser dans ton sommeil, tu veux ?_

Sans rouvrir les yeux, la Bête Galienne esquissa un sourire… qui ressemblait plus à un rictus menaçant et dévoila une impressionnante rangée de crocs pointus. Vincent allait dormir ? Ça alors…

 _« T'en fais pas. »_

* * *

Et voilà, la rentrée est arrivée, et le chapitre 13 de "Prisonniers" aussi ! :) J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes, et je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2017 !

On s'engage dans la dernière ligne droite en compagnie de Carolina... normalement, au prochaines vacances, cette fic sera **terminée**.

En attendant, je vous remercie de votre lecture et vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine / année / anniversaire... (rayer la mention inutile xD)


	14. Chapitre 14

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

 **Prisonniers**

 **Chapitre 14**

Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle savait juste… qu'elle avait eu froid. Terriblement froid. Elle n'avait pas paniqué plus que ça. Elle pensait que ça faisait partie du processus, tout simplement. Que c'était par conséquent quelque chose de normal. Quand l'impression de froid s'en était allée pendant un moment, elle n'avait pas eu peur non plus. Et quand enfin elle avait eu la sensation d'une douce chaleur, elle avait compris que c'était fini. Que son âme avait définitivement quitté son corps, que cette fois c'était terminé pour de bon. Et comme toute mort entraînait forcément avec elle son lot de questions existentielles, elle s'était brièvement demandé combien de temps durerait son voyage vers la Rivière de la Vie. Comment s'en sortirait Vincent, et quand la rejoindrait-il là-haut. Elle s'était aussi inquiété de savoir ce qu'il arriverait à Chaos et comment réagiraient ses amis. En particulier Reno et son père, Cid, ainsi que Denzel et Marlène, ses deux petits bouts de choux adorés. Puis elle avait espéré qu'elle pourrait revoir tous ses amis et ceux qu'elle aimait : Aeris, Zack, Sephiroth, Jenifel. Peut-être qu'elle croiserait les Incarnés en cours de route. Se seraient-ils délivrés de l'emprise de Jénova ? Et pourquoi pas Angeal ? Genesis ? Non… Aeris lui avait dit qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la Rivière de la Vie. Alors, où pouvait-il bien être ? Elle s'était demandé s'il était possible qu'il soit toujours en vie, dissimulé quelque part sur Gaïa. Et puis… Elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle avait attendu. Pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. Elle savait qu'elle était allongée… sur le dos, lui semblait-il. Étrange, de voyager jusqu'à la Rivière de la Vie dans cette position. Elle aurait plutôt imaginé être debout et s'élever dans les airs, pour être franche. Au bout d'un moment, elle en eut marre, alors, elle se retourna sur le côté.

Et quelque chose lui chatouilla le nez en l'empêchant de respirer.

Carolina grommela et bougea un peu la tête afin de pouvoir à nouveau inspirer à son gré l'air doux et pur de l'au-delà. Puis elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant quand même quelle était la chose étrange dans laquelle elle venait de plonger son visage. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les paupières… Elle avait peur de voir toutes les choses qui pourraient défiler devant ses yeux avant qu'elle n'arrive à la Rivière de la Vie. Alors, gardant les yeux fermés, elle tendit un bras devant elle. Elle ne put pas aller bien loin, car sa main rencontra presque aussitôt quelque chose de bizarre. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir exactement ce dont il s'agissait… C'était épais, chaud et poilu. Apparemment assez gros, aussi. Elle continua à tâtonner au hasard, mais se figea lorsqu'elle sentit la chose sous ses doigts bouger. Ça respirait. C'était vivant. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être, à la fin ? Un animal ? Tiens, personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il y avait des animaux, dans la Rivière de la Vie. Lui voulait-il du mal ou était-il inoffensif ? Elle grogna de nouveau. Finalement, elle allait bien être obligée d'ouvrir ses paupières closes…

Avec difficulté, elle entrouvrit un œil, puis deux. Pour commencer, elle constata qu'il faisait sombre. Elle s'assit en vacillant et observa autour d'elle. Cet endroit lugubre ne lui disait rien qui vaille… Et d'où provenait cette étrange lueur bleutée qu'elle apercevait ? Elle fronça les sourcils, et c'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire, brusquement. Lucrécia, la grotte, le cristal, Vincent, les éboulements, tout. Oups, donc elle n'était pas tout à fait morte… du moins pas encore. Bon, tant pis. Elle avait pris un peu d'avance… Ce serait pour une prochaine fois, les questions existentielles. Mais alors… Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose poilue en face d'elle ? Il fallut quelques instants à la jeune femme pour trouver où étaient l'avant et l'arrière de cette énorme bestiole, puis elle la détailla comme elle le put, maudissant cette semi-obscurité dont elle commençait sérieusement à se lasser. De grosses pattes, une fourrure… violette ? Ben ça alors… bizarre. Elle examina ensuite avec une curiosité mêlée de crainte ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à la tête de la bête. Une longue crinière d'un rouge sombre qui déferlait sur son dos, deux immenses cornes noires… elle ne parvenait pas à voir ses yeux. En écoutant la respiration lente, calme et posée de la créature, Carolina en déduisit aisément que celle-ci était en train de dormir bien tranquillement, tout comme elle quelques minutes plus tôt.

La Turk était troublée. Perdue. La fatigue et le manque de nourriture n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Son cerveau tournait au ralenti et ses pensées n'étaient pas très cohérentes. Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment cet espèce de Béhémoth violet avait-il pu réussir à arriver ici ? Et où était passé Vincent ? Bof, peut-être parti boire ou faire un tour. Mais… cette bestiole ? Elle n'était pas rentrée là toute seule, quand même ? Alors quoi, elle avait mangé Vince ? Merde alors… Mais… une seconde… et Chaos ? Il avait été bouffé avec ?

Euh… Stop.

Carolina fronça les sourcils. Elle avait du mal à aligner deux pensées correctes, mais elle sentait qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'important qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre un peu mieux la situation. Chaos, Vincent et un Béhémoth… violet, en plus de cela. Pourquoi avait-elle confusément la sensation que ces trois-là étaient liés ? Déconcertée, la jeune femme élabora plusieurs théories, toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres… avant de trouver. Elle faillit pousser un hurlement de victoire, mais ne s'en sentit pas la force. Et puis, ça aurait très certainement réveillé la bestiole. Alors elle se contenta de fermer brièvement les yeux en esquissant un vague sourire de satisfaction. Mais oui, c'était bien sûr ! Vincent s'était transformé… La bête, Chaos et Vincent ne faisaient qu'un. L'entité devait très certainement avoir pris le contrôle pour métamorphoser l'ex-Turk en, euh… c'était comment, déjà ?

\- Bête Galienne… oui, c'est ça, murmura Carolina d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Elle tendit une main tremblante et caressa la douce fourrure de la créature, à la fois pensive et reconnaissante, avant de se rallonger tout près d'elle. Dans son dos, elle sentait régulièrement le flanc de la bête qui se soulevait doucement lorsqu'elle respirait. C'était apaisant. Ainsi, Vincent s'était transformé… pourtant, il détestait ça. Mais Chaos était censé devenir complètement incontrôlable dans ces moments-là… il aurait pu la tuer. Or elle était toujours vivante. Une fois de plus, elle ne comprenait pas. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de réflexion, cependant, et ce malgré son esprit toujours aussi embrumé, elle crut plus ou moins comprendre pourquoi son ami avait fait cela. Elle se souvenait vaguement qu'elle était sortie de l'eau, déprimée et désespérée par la mort qu'elle savait toute proche. Et elle avait eu froid… tellement froid. Elle devait être à la fois trempée et frigorifiée, et elle ne parvenait pas à sécher. Elle avait cru qu'elle s'en allait déjà vers la Rivière de la Vie… peut-être n'en avait-elle pas été loin, en effet. Vincent et Chaos avaient voulu la protéger… la sauver. Alors l'ex-Turk avait laissé l'entité le transformer en Bête Galienne, et elle avait donc pu se réchauffer, grâce à l'épaisse fourrure de la créature… pour ainsi éviter la mort de justesse. Effectivement, ce scénario paraissait logique.

Mais malgré cet acte, elle savait bien que ses heures restaient comptées. Elle le savait, et eux aussi. Qu'avaient-ils donc espéré en agissant ainsi ? Un miracle soudain ? Une grâce de la Déesse, peut-être ? À cette pensée, Carolina leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire sarcastique, avant de fermer les yeux et de se blottir encore plus contre la Bête Galienne. Les interventions divines de la Déesse, elles seraient arrivées plus tôt. Mais pas maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient quasiment tous les deux – non, tous les trois – à l'article de la mort… ou alors la Déesse se foutait vraiment bien de leurs gueules. Et merde si elle offensait ladite _prétendue_ Déesse en pensant ça. Après tout, elle était toujours athée, officiellement. Alors zut, là, voilà.

Un long moment plus tard, alors qu'elle était quasiment rendormie, il sembla à la jeune femme qu'elle ressentait comme une présence. Mais pas celle de Vincent, ni de Chaos… non. Une autre présence, avec eux dans la grotte. Mais… c'était impossible. Il n'y avait aucune issue, rien, alors personne ne pouvait se trouver avec eux. À moins que Cid et Reno aient réussi à dégager un passage ? Non, les connaissant, ça se serait entendu. À grand renforts d'explosions, de cris et d'injures, bien évidemment. Mais alors… que se passait-il ? Intriguée et légèrement méfiante, croyant difficilement à un tour que lui jouait son cerveau exténué, Carolina demeura immobile, mais se força à rouvrir légèrement les paupières. Elle voyait un peu flou, et puis, il faisait toujours aussi sombre. Elle crut cependant distinguer une silhouette… ce n'était pourtant pas Vincent, car elle sentait toujours le doux pelage de la créature dans son dos. Mais alors, qui était-ce ? Avait-elle des visions ? Ou bien était-ce un nouveau fantôme, qui ne s'était pas fait voir jusqu'ici mais qui avait finalement décidé de leur rendre visite ? Cette silhouette était-elle seulement réelle ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bouger, une lumière aveuglante envahit la sombre grotte. La Turk fut obligée de refermer les yeux en grimaçant face à cette trop forte luminosité. Il lui sembla à un moment que la lumière baissait légèrement, mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour lui permettre de rouvrir les paupières. Elle se décida à attendre un peu.

Ensuite, ce fut le noir complet.

OOOOO

Perdue dans un monde éthéré, Carolina ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait, pour changer. Alors quoi, ça y'est, elle était morte, oui ou non ? Ça commençait à l'énerver, cette histoire, un coup elle mourrait, mais en fait non, puis elle partait, elle ressuscitait, et le tout recommençait. Alors elle espérait que c'était la bonne, cette fois… Elle en avait plus que marre de se réveiller sans cesse dans cette grotte à la pénombre bleutée et de se rappeler que tous ses espoirs étaient partis en fumée. Elle s'avança de quelques pas. Bon, pour le coup, elle n'avait définitivement plus la sensation d'être allongée. Elle était bien debout, elle pouvait marcher, courir, sauter, danser, même, si elle en avait envie. Elle se sentait dans une forme éblouissante, chose agréable qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Et cet univers lumineux, au ciel entièrement blanc et à la vaste prairie de fleurs jaunes et blanches lui était familier… Cette fois, elle en était sûre et certaine, elle était morte. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible autrement. Elle n'avait même pas eu mal. Cette silhouette sombre, floue et imprécise qu'elle avait cru distinguer avant de rendre l'âme n'était sûrement que le fruit de son imagination. Une nouvelle fois, donc, elle repassa dans son esprit toutes les questions existentielles qu'elle s'était déjà posées un peu plus tôt… lorsque quelque chose l'interrompit. De nouveau, elle aperçut une forme brumeuse qui s'avançait à sa rencontre. Mince, est-ce que ça recommençait, ou était-ce vraiment quelqu'un, cette fois ?

Elle eut la confirmation qu'elle était morte lorsqu'elle reconnut enfin qui était la personne qui venait vers elle. Vêtements de cuir noir et longs cheveux d'argent, aucun doute, celui qui se tenait maintenant face à elle n'était autre que celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie un an plus tôt. Le si célèbre Général Sephiroth. Elle eut un petit sourire, à la fois triste d'être morte, mais heureuse de le revoir. Il n'avait pas changé. Il ne changerait jamais.

 _\- Bonjour, Carolina._

\- Salut, Sephy.

Il esquissa à son tour un léger sourire en secouant doucement la tête. Cette manie d'utiliser ce sobriquet ridicule ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Mais… il devait bien avouer que cela lui avait manqué. Juste un peu.

 _\- Tu n'es pas morte, sache-le._

\- … Ah, lâcha-t-elle, presque déçue, après un instant de silence. T'es sûr ?

 _\- Tu es simplement en train de rêver, comme lorsque tu vois ta mère._

\- Hm. Si tu le dis.

Carolina soupira et croisa les bras.

\- Je vais bientôt venir vous rejoindre là-haut, de toute manière…

 _\- Comment ça ?_

\- Bah, tu t'en doutes bien… On est coincés dans cette saloperie de grotte depuis je sais pas combien de temps. Je vais finir par crever.

Sephiroth lui lança un regard réprobateur, s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. La jeune femme sursauta, surprise, et jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa main gantée de cuir noir avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Jamais sa mère et elle n'avaient pu se toucher ainsi dans ses rêves. Jenifel n'était toujours qu'une forme éthérée… comme tout fantôme digne de ce nom. Mais avec lui, c'était possible. Elle porta à son tour la main à son épaule, comme pour s'en assurer, et faillit bien sursauter une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle sentit effectivement le contact tiède de son gant de cuir noir sous ses doigts.

\- … Sephiroth… ?

Elle était complètement désorientée. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle pouvait toucher Sephiroth, et Sephiroth pouvait la toucher. Comme s'il était encore en vie, présent physiquement à ses côtés. Même une fois mort, cet homme était décidément unique.

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais connue défaitiste, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça arrivera. Au contraire, tu es une jeune femme combative. Tu nous l'as bien souvent démontré, à Aeris et à moi, l'an dernier,_ soupira-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher un mince sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres fines. _Tu te souviens ?_

\- Évidemment, murmura-t-elle doucement, encore troublée de pouvoir sentir le contact de Sephiroth sur son épaule.

 _\- Ne perds jamais espoir, Carolina. Si tu te dis « Je vais mourir », alors oui, tu mourras. C'est certain._

L'ancien Général chercha les yeux de la Turk et y plongea son regard félin aux iris turquoise.

 _\- Dis-moi que tu ne mourras pas et que tu survivras._

\- Pff, on croirait entendre Reno…

 _\- Ne me compare pas à cet énergumène et dis-le. Ou, du moins, arrête de te dire que tu vas mourir, parce que c'est faux._

\- D'accord, je ne… hein ? Attends, réalisa la jeune femme, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Comment tu le sais, d'abord ?

Sans lui répondre, Sephiroth recula de quelques pas, puis fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Carolina ne chercha pas à le retenir. Là, pour le coup, c'était exactement comme avec Jenifel. Il s'en allait. Et quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait pas le retenir. Alors c'était inutile d'essayer.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, à plus, lâcha-t-elle, un peu déçue mais néanmoins heureuse d'avoir pu revoir son ami.

À ces mots, il s'arrêta un instant. Tournant la tête, il lui lança par-dessus son épaule, sans la regarder directement :

 _\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Ton heure n'est pas encore venue, Carolina._

Il continua à avancer, disparut bientôt, et sa voix familière résonna une dernière fois dans la vaste prairie qui commençait elle aussi à s'effacer peu à peu.

 _\- Fais-moi confiance._

Elle hocha la tête fermement. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle eut subitement envie de pleurer, mais elle se fit violence et se retint. Sous ses pieds, les derniers brins d'herbe finissaient de disparaître.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Sephiroth, murmura-t-elle avec émotion juste avant que tout ne devienne noir à nouveau. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, mon ami.

OOOOO

Il ignorait combien de temps il serait capable de lutter contre cette présence qui voulait prendre le contrôle de son corps. Pour l'instant, il se savait capable de rester maître de lui-même. Mais il devait partir d'ici. Il pensait qu'en demeurant isolé en ces lieux, il ne pourrait faire de mal à personne. C'était sans compter sur cette jeune femme qu'il avait aperçue dans les galeries obscures. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose, mais en l'observant, il n'avait pas su comprendre quoi. Elle ne semblait pas animée d'intentions belliqueuses à son égard… Elle ne semblait même pas se douter de sa présence. Sauf cette seule fois, où après avoir emprunté le tunnel immergé, elle avait exploré la salle d'où il prenait habituellement son envol, lorsqu'il savait les nuits trop noires pour que quiconque puisse l'observer.

L'homme s'avança et observa les lieux. Depuis déjà une bonne décennie qu'il résidait ici, il connaissait cet endroit par cœur. Il comprit enfin ce que cette jeune femme recherchait. En disparaissant, la scientifique cristallisée avait fait s'ébouler la grotte, et la sortie était donc impraticable. Elle et son ami étaient prisonniers. Bien, il allait immédiatement remédier à cela. Ensuite, il partirait dans un autre lieu isolé de ce monde. Mais avant, il se devait d'aider cette humaine. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre… Il avait lu dans son esprit, sans qu'elle ne s'en doute une seule seconde, ni même qu'elle le remarque. Elle avait été la seule à ne pas rejeter Sephiroth. À l'accepter. À ne vouloir que son bien, alors que tant d'autres sur cette Planète l'avaient rejeté et avait cherché par tous les moyens à en finir avec lui. Lorsqu'il ne serait plus capable de lutter, il savait que lui-même deviendrait comme l'ancien Général. Contrôlé par une force trop puissante pour lui, incapable de résister, il sèmerait la mort et la désolation sur son passage. L'Histoire recommencerait certainement. Il ignorait dans combien de temps cela arriverait, mais… lorsque ce jour viendrait… peut-être cette femme viendrait-elle à son secours. Il sentait qu'elle en était capable. Elle portait en elle la puissance et la bonté nécessaires. Elle serait le Héros que lui-même avait toujours aspiré à être. Et lui serait le danger à éliminer. Quelle cruelle ironie de la part de la Déesse. Mais c'était son destin. Il ne pouvait lutter contre. Les choses devaient se dérouler ainsi.

Il tendit le bras vers le tas de gravats qui bouchait l'issue. Un puissant rayon d'un rouge écarlate jaillit de sa paume pour aller frapper les pierres. Peu à peu, il s'éclaircit et gagna en puissance jusqu'à devenir d'une blancheur aveuglante. Mais il ne ferma pas les yeux, détournant simplement le regard pour poser ses iris d'un bleu scintillant sur les deux personnes endormies. Cette jeune femme au pouvoir immense et son compagnon aux gènes modifiés. Un bien étrange duo. Il sentait que la femme était éveillée. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'aperçoive. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas… il ne pouvait se permettre de rester en sa compagnie. Il concentra sa force et le rayon termina de détruire les derniers gravats. Puis, il s'approcha sans un bruit de la jeune femme, s'accroupit auprès d'elle et passa une main gantée de cuir noir au-dessus de son front. Une légère volute grise apparut pour se dissiper aussitôt. Le sort de Sommeil fonctionna à merveille et elle se rendormit. Il se redressa habilement et examina à peine un instant la bête avant de détourner le regard. Les deux dormaient, que ce soit l'entité ou son porteur. Aucun souci de ce côté-là.

L'inconnu ferma brièvement les yeux, sans faire aucun autre geste. Aussitôt, une large aile noire jaillit de son épaule. Il se rendit invisible puis décolla d'un battement puissant et s'élança au-dehors de la caverne, esquivant habilement les deux engins aériens qui stationnaient à l'extérieur. Montant dans les cieux, il tournoya un instant au-dessus de la grotte qu'il venait de quitter, observant une dernière fois ce paysage auquel il avait fini par s'accoutumer. Il était satisfait. Celle qui avait réussi à devenir si proche de son ancien ami ne mourrait pas. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Et peut-être même survivrait-elle assez longtemps pour le sauver à son tour.

 _Veille sur elle, Sephiroth._

Puis il s'éloigna et disparut bientôt à travers les nuages. Bien décidé à continuer à se dissimuler aux yeux de la Planète entière. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la force de lutter et qu'il succombe enfin.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 14 de "Prisonniers", j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit ! ^^

Eh non, Carolina n'est toujours pas morte. C'est qu'elle est coriace, cette fille !

Alors, à votre avis, qui est ce mystérieux inconnu ? La réponse... dans le prochain chapitre ! :)

Encore merci de votre lecture et bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine à tous !


	15. Chapitre 15

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

 **Prisonniers**

 **Chapitre 15**

Cette fois-ci, Carolina parvint à s'éveiller sans trop de difficulté. Elle s'assit par terre, tranquillement adossée contre le flanc de la Bête Galienne, qui ondulait lentement au rythme de la respiration apaisée de la créature, et se frotta les yeux. Chose surprenante, elle se sentait dans une forme éblouissante. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien… et c'était peut-être le cas, après tout. Elle ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps ils étaient enfermés là-dedans. Et justement, à ce propos… c'était quoi, toute cette lumière, par là-bas ? Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. La grotte était moins obscure que d'habitude. La jeune femme resongea un instant à la sombre silhouette qu'elle avait cru apercevoir avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas rêvé, finalement… mais alors, qui pouvait bien être cet inconnu, et comment était-il parvenu à entrer dans la caverne de Lucrécia ? Ça lui paraissait impensable… Hm, il y avait baleine sous gravillon de ce côté-là. Enfin, encore fallait-il que les baleines existent à Gaïa, chose dont elle n'était absolument pas sûre… Les dauphins, oui, ça elle le savait, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment hilarant, vers le début du jeu vidéo, lorsque Cloud était parvenu à faire l'équilibriste sur des poutrelles métalliques grâce à l'aide précieuse de Monsieur Dauphin… mais les baleines ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle se renseignerait là-dessus. Reno la prendrait certainement pour une dégénérée mentale une fois de plus, mais tant pis. Drôle d'histoire, en tout cas. Ou bien… ou bien était-elle à nouveau en train de rêver ? Non, elle en avait déjà fait un, de rêve. Dans lequel elle avait revu Sephiroth. Chose surprenante, celui-ci avait pu la toucher, alors que lorsqu'elle rêvait de sa mère, celle-ci en était incapable. La première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait pu sentir physiquement la présence de l'ancien Général à ses côtés. Ce serait très certainement la seule, d'ailleurs. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Il l'avait ensuite limite engueulé et lui avait dit – non, ordonné – de ne pas perdre espoir.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, murmura-t-elle alors, obéissant à son ami. Je ne vais pas mourir. Je ne vais pas mourir.

Carolina se leva doucement, priant pour ne pas être faible au point de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber sur la Bête Galienne, réveillant ainsi Chaos en sursaut. Elle serait mal barrée, sinon, surtout s'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Gloups, mieux valait éviter cette situation. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, et se rendit compte avec une agréable surprise qu'elle était tout à fait capable de marcher. Oui, elle se sentait vraiment en pleine forme. Elle n'y comprenait rien, mais c'était ainsi. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Sephiroth lui avait-il une fois de plus transmis un peu de son énergie, sans l'en prévenir ? Mais c'était impossible, il se trouvait actuellement dans la Rivière de la Vie, et elle ne l'avait vu qu'en rêve…

Oui, mais ils avaient pu se toucher…

La faim la tenaillait toujours, mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer et ignorait désormais royalement les bruyants appels de son estomac désespérément vide. Elle partit boire un peu, puis revint sur ses pas et s'avança lentement vers cette source de lumière inconnue, à la fois prudente et méfiante. Cela pouvait-il être… elle n'en savait fichtrement rien, une sorte de piège tendu par cet inconnu qu'elle avait entraperçu, peut-être ? Mais pourquoi donc ? De toute façon ils allaient mourir… Ou alors… dans son cœur, une étincelle d'espoir rejaillit, rallumant le feu qui s'était éteint depuis longtemps déjà. Était-ce donc pour cela que Sephiroth l'avait exhortée à ne pas perdre espoir, à ne jamais abandonner ? Cette lumière non identifiée pourrait-elle être celle… d'une sortie ? Oui… oui, c'était ça ! Là où se trouvaient auparavant d'innombrables rochers de plusieurs tonnes chacun, et catégoriquement impossibles à déplacer, même avec la force inhumaine d'une des transformations de Vincent, il n'y avait… plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Quelques petits tas de gravats se trouvaient encore ici et là sur les côtés, et une fine couche grisâtre de poussière de roche et de petits cailloux recouvrait le sol, tourbillonnant doucement au moindre souffle de vent qui s'engouffrait dans le souterrain. La jeune femme s'avança encore de quelque pas, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Le couloir donnant accès à l'extérieur était quasiment redevenu tel qu'il était avant l'éboulement… Incroyable. Que s'était-il donc passé durant leur sommeil ? Elle ne comprenait pas… était-ce un coup de Cid ou de Reno ? De leurs satanées torpilles ? Non, ça se serait entendu, quand même… Ou bien… Soudain, elle s'arrêta de marcher. Incrédule. Euphorique. Elle avait cessé de réfléchir, de se questionner, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes face au spectacle qui l'attendait, elle en était sûre et certaine, désormais, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle s'avança de nouveau, d'un pas rapide, impatient, soudainement exalté… Et enfin, elle vit ce qu'elle avait tant espéré voir, depuis plusieurs heures, depuis plusieurs jours, depuis… si longtemps. Si longtemps qu'elle ne comptait plus. Le ciel bleu. Le soleil, les nuages. L'herbe verte. Et là-bas, un peu plus loin dans les plaines, un vaisseau bien connu et un hélicoptère noir posés côte à côte, qui les attendaient de pied ferme, comme deux gardiens de métal. Libres. Ils étaient libres. Enfin. Cela lui paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Délivrés de cette satanée prison de pierre, d'eau et de roche, qui avait bien failli leur faire perdre la raison, à défaut de leur faire perdre la vie. Elle répéta ce mot dans sa tête, plusieurs fois, comme pour bien s'en assurer, savourant chaque consonne, chaque voyelle, chaque syllabe de ce rêve qui se réalisait enfin. Ce rêve auquel elle avait pourtant cessé de croire.

Libres.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, ni de qui était cette étrange personne inconnue qu'elle n'avait que vaguement distinguée avant de replonger malgré elle dans un profond sommeil. Elle observa à nouveau tout autour, pivotant sur elle-même, faisant un tour complet, regardant l'extérieur, et ce couloir, et ce sol, et ces parois, et vers l'intérieur de la grotte, comme si elle n'était jamais venue et découvrait cet endroit pour la première fois. Elle se sentait troublée. Malgré l'enivrante sensation de liberté, l'accès à la caverne de Lucrécia enfin dégagé et ce vent frais qu'elle n'avait plus senti depuis si longtemps et qui faisait doucement voleter ses cheveux, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se sentait troublée. C'était comme dans la grande salle, avec les stalactites et les stalagmites. Elle sentait qu'une puissance étrange régnait dans l'air tout autour d'elle. Un grand pouvoir avait été utilisé ici. C'était diffus, à peine perceptible, mais Carolina était sûre d'elle. Il avait fallu quelque chose de phénoménal, inhumain, même, pour réduire toutes ces roches en cendres. Que s'était-il donc produit… ?

Soudain, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur quelque chose. Un petit quelque chose de très banal n'importe où ailleurs, sans doute, mais qui n'avait strictement rien à faire ici. Elle s'en approcha, s'accroupit et ramassa l'objet en question avant de se redresser et de l'examiner de plus près. Une plume. Aussi noire que celles d'un corbeau… mais alors géant, le corbeau. Et même si les chocobos noirs existaient sur Gaïa, elle savait très bien qu'ils étaient extrêmement rares et ne vivaient de toute manière pas dans cette partie du monde. Elle fronça les sourcils et la caressa doucement du bout des doigts, pensive. Elle ne voyait qu'une personne à qui cette plume pouvait appartenir, vu sa taille. Mais c'était impossible… Qu'aurait-il fait ici ?

\- … Sephiroth… ? murmura-t-elle d'un ton indécis.

Elle secoua doucement la tête. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Il était mort, il était un fantôme, elle l'avait vu dans son rêve. Même s'il avait pu la toucher, cela ne signifiait rien. Mais alors… un second nom lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Nettement plus crédible, déjà. Lui aussi possédait une aile noire, comme celle de Sephiroth. Depuis son arrivée sur Gaïa, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Personne ne savait s'il était mort ou vivant… Aeris avait juste évoqué le fait qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la Rivière de la Vie, mais cela signifiait-il pour autant qu'il était toujours en vie, là, quelque part, sur Gaïa ? Elle eut soudain une révélation. La grotte où elle s'était retrouvée… ça y'est ! Elle savait où est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà vue ! Sur Terre, quelques années plus tôt, dans la cinématique de fin de « Final Fantasy VII : Dirge of Cerberus » ! Mais… aux dernières nouvelles, les événements de ce jeu PS2 ne s'étaient pas encore produits. Elle en avait plus ou moins eu l'explication grâce à sa mère : sa présence sur Gaïa avait modifié le cours des choses. Peut-être que grâce à elle (ou à cause d'elle, c'était selon…), les événements de « Dirge of Cerberus » n'auraient jamais lieu… Mais alors, que fichait-il donc ici ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

… Et au final, peu importait. S'il était lui-même ou non, s'il fallait le tuer ou non, s'il était dangereux ou non… oui, tout cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance aujourd'hui. Il les avait sauvés. Et pour cela, elle lui serait toujours reconnaissante. Elle caressa à nouveau la plume noire, puis la glissa avec précaution dans une de ses poches, afin de ne pas trop l'abîmer. Comme pour Sephiroth, ce serait son secret. Elle seule connaîtrait l'identité de la personne qui les avait tirés de ce pétrin. Elle ne voulait pas mettre les autres au courant, sinon la chasse serait officiellement ouverte, comme pour l'ancien Général, à l'époque. Elle préférait le laisser en paix… après tout, elle lui devait bien ça. Bon, elle ne comprenait toujours pas certaines choses. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Mais elle se fichait de connaître les réponses à ces questions, pour une fois, elle qui était pourtant si curieuse de tout habituellement. Elle se retourna, dos à l'extérieur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller réveiller Vincent et Chaos. Ensuite, ils pourraient se tirer d'ici. Grâce à cet homme reclus, au passé sombre et à l'avenir incertain… voire inexistant.

\- Merci, Genesis, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, le cœur empli de gratitude. Merci pour tout. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait.

Elle s'avança, revenant sur ses pas et retournant dans cette fichue caverne qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus voir en peinture.

\- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai un petit copain et un pseudo esprit maléfique pas guérisseur à aller réveiller…

Une fois revenue dans la grotte, elle s'approcha prudemment de la Bête Galienne, soudainement peu rassurée. Lequel des deux exerçait le contrôle lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi transformés ? Chaos ou Vincent ? Elle penchait plus pour le premier… et espérait fortement que celui-ci parvienne à la reconnaître. Sinon… elle serait vraiment, mais vraiment très mal barrée. Bon, elle avait bien son revolver dans sa poche de veste, mais elle n'aurait jamais le temps de l'attraper si la créature lui sautait dessus à peine éveillée. Et puis… jamais elle ne tirerait sur Vincent ou sur Chaos, non mais ça allait pas bien la tête ? Jamais. Même si la Bête Galienne la menaçait et qu'elle manquait de se faire bouffer. Elle hésita longuement. Caressa brièvement le pelage de la bestiole tout en se demandant pourquoi une créature censée être si meurtrière avait une fourrure tellement douce. C'était complètement illogique. Puis se décida, prit une grande inspiration, croisa les doigts et tira légèrement sur la patte de la bête. Qui était tellement lourde qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la faire bouger. Génial.

\- Chaos ? Vincent ? Hey, les gars, vous m'entendez ? Debout…

Aucune réaction. Bon. Elle essaya de tirer plus fort, de pousser, se demanda si elle n'allait pas essayer de grimper sur son dos, mais y renonça en prévoyant les différentes réactions que pourrait avoir la Bête Galienne… et les différentes morts qui s'ensuivraient pour elle. Glups, mauvaise idée. En temps normal, pourquoi pas, mais vu son état actuel, elle n'était pas sûre d'y survivre. Reno l'aurait probablement fait, ce fou. Du rodéo sur le dos d'un gigantesque Béhémoth violet, trop cool. Mais pas elle. Un jour, peut-être, elle tenterait sa chance, après s'être assurée au préalable que Chaos était dans un de ses bons jours, évidemment. Mais pour aujourd'hui, elle passait volontiers son tour.

Finalement, ne voyant pas d'autre issue que cette ridicule et pathétique solution, elle tenta de lui chatouiller les oreilles. Elle se rappelait que chez pas mal d'animaux (terriens, en tout cas), les oreilles étaient un point sensible. Était-ce pareil chez la Bête Galienne ? Apparemment oui, car celle-ci grogna et bougea un peu la tête. Carolina recommença, et la créature ouvrit un œil rouge, couleur de sang, qu'elle posa immédiatement sur elle. La jeune femme tressaillit, ayant ainsi malheureusement pour elle déjà une petite idée de ce qui allait se produire. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, ses soupçons se retrouvèrent brutalement confirmés et elle se retrouva projetée à terre sur le dos, immobilisée par les pattes puissantes de la créature et ses impressionnants crocs à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Instinctivement, elle hurla de terreur, maudissant cette énergumène d'entité.

\- PUTAIN CHAOS NON MAIS C'EST MOI C'EST CAROLINA BORDEL !

La Bête Galienne demeura interdite quelques instants, la fixant de son regard sanglant, puis secoua la tête et se recula.

 _« Merde… désolé Caro. T'as rien ? »_

La jeune femme croisa les bras, toujours allongée par terre, et foudroya la bestiole du regard. Celle-ci tenta de se faire toute petite… chose difficile à faire quand on mesure plusieurs mètres et qu'on pèse des centaines de kilos.

\- Nan, grommela-t-elle.

 _« Excuse-moi, j'ai réagi instinctivement… »_

\- Mouais. Vince est pas là ?

 _« Il roupille toujours. Il est pas en grande forme, pour tout t'avouer… mais ça ira, il a juste besoin de se reposer. »_

\- Et toi, ça peut aller ?

 _« Ben… Ouais, comme t'as pu le constater… »_ commenta l'entité d'un air penaud.

\- Hm.

Elle se releva en grimaçant, le corps tout de même un peu endolori suite à cette chute brutale, et la créature s'approcha d'elle avant de lui donner un petit coup de museau dans l'épaule. La Turk eut un sourire attendri, agréablement surprise de son geste, et passa une main sur son front poilu et violet, peu rancunière. Malgré son aspect tout de même peu engageant, elle savait que la bête ne lui ferait aucun mal.

\- Haha, si un jour on m'avait dit que je ferais des gratouilles à la Bête Galienne… je l'aurais jamais cru.

À ces mots, Chaos se recula immédiatement et poussa un grondement sourd, sans montrer les crocs, mais son pelage légèrement hérissé marquant clairement son mécontentement.

 _« Hé, je suis pas un animal de compagnie ! »_

\- Encore heureux, tu pourrais pas rentrer dans une maison, mon vieux… tu serais obligé de passer ta vie enfermé dans un jardin ! Et immense, le jardin. Plusieurs hectares, au moins. T'imagines l'horreur pour te promener, aussi ? Parce que je suppose que tu supporterais pas la laisse. Et encore moins la muselière. Pour t'en trouver une à ta taille, d'ailleurs… Et puis pour te trouver une niche ou des croquettes, bonjour l'embarras… comme pour les jouets, d'ailleurs. Tu les boufferais tout cru en moins d'une milliseconde. Et je te parle même pas des visites chez le véto ! Non mais quelle galère, franchement ! Quant aux papiers à remplir, ce serait un vrai merdier… Non, non, je t'assure, c'est très bien que tu sois pas un animal de compagnie, hein.

 _« Euh… ouais. Si tu le dis. »_ fut la seule réponse de l'entité, un peu déstabilisée face à tout ce discours. _« Mais dis donc, tu m'as l'air bien en forme, toi… »_

\- Ouaip ! confirma Carolina en hochant vigoureusement la tête avec un grand sourire.

 _« Mais on va crever, tu le sais, ça ? On est foutus. »_

\- Ah bon ? Ben alors regarde un peu autour de toi, monsieur Je-suis-pas-un-esprit-guérisseur…

 _« Arrête un peu avec ça… »_ soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. _« Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je reg… »_

Chaos s'interrompit brutalement et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ce qui fit pouffer Carolina, car c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait la Bête Galienne afficher une expression d'incrédulité pareille. Et ce serait sans doute la seule fois de sa vie, d'ailleurs, comme pour Sephiroth. À cette pensée, elle se rembrunit légèrement. Sephiroth, Aeris, Jenifel… De là-haut, l'avaient-ils vu perdre peu à peu espoir et se laisser aller à sa détresse ? Certainement… Eux aussi avaient dû enrager de les voir dépérir ainsi sans rien pouvoir faire. Quant à Chaos, il secoua la tête une fois de plus, mais il ne rêvait pas. De la lumière. Une sortie ? Il plissa les yeux, leva légèrement le menton et huma l'air. Oui. Une sortie. Tout près. Les rochers éboulés avaient… disparus. Comme par magie. Hrm. Justement, par magie. Il le sentait aussi. Feu, pouvoir et cendres. Et par-dessus tout ça, attractif, enivrant, le doux parfum de l'air frais, de l'herbe tendre, d'une pluie tombée récemment et de la terre humide. L'extérieur. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'en savait rien, et après tout, il s'en foutait royalement. Ils étaient enfin libres, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Libres.

 _« Sans déconner, dis-moi que c'est vrai… »_

\- Que c'est vrai, répéta innocemment Carolina avec un sourire angélique.

 _« Nan, mais je voulais pas dire ça… »_

\- Pourtant c'est ce que t'as dit.

 _« Ouais, mais je… oh, et puis merde. »_

\- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva-t-elle en hochant à nouveau la tête.

Il y eut un silence. La femme et la bête s'observèrent mutuellement, puis jetèrent un coup d'œil vers la grotte et la rivière souterraine avant de reporter leur attention vers la lumière, si attirante, et se de tourner vers l'extérieur.

 _« Bon… »_ lâcha finalement Chaos. _« On se casse ? »_

\- Exactement ce que j'allais te proposer.

Côte à côte, ils échangèrent un regard.

 _« Sans regrets ? »_

\- Pas le moindre.

 _« T'es sûre ? »_ insista-t-il pour la taquiner.

\- Oh que oui. Ras-le-bol de cette foutue grotte. Allez, on s'en va.

La Turk brune aux curieuses mèches blondes posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Bête Galienne violette, la poussant légèrement. Ce qui bien évidemment ne servait pas à grand-chose, mais c'était juste pour le principe. Chaos et Carolina avancèrent ensemble d'un même pas et se retrouvèrent bientôt dehors.

Libres.

Enfin.

Il y eut un grondement sourd dans leur dos et ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, sans échanger un regard ni un mot, comme s'ils savaient exactement ce qu'il allait se passer. Leurs yeux se posèrent sur l'entrée de la grotte. Le grondement s'amplifia, faisant naître un nuage de poussière près du sol, et dans un vacarme incroyable, un nouvel éboulement eut lieu. Lorsqu'il s'acheva, que le silence revint et que la poussière retomba, l'accès à la caverne de Lucrécia était à nouveau obstrué.

Pour toujours, cette fois.

La Déesse avait finalement entendu leurs prières.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 15 de "Prisonniers" ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit ! :-)

Je vous donne rendez-vous le week-end prochain pour le chapitre 16 et je vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine !

À bientôt !

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 14 :**_

 **StrangeEye :** Coucou ! Alors non Cid et Reno n'étaient pas JUSTE derrière, ils étaient un peu plus loin, et dans leurs appareils respectifs à ce moment-là ^^ Et concernant la chronologie, ça fait (faisait) quatre ou cinq jours qu'ils étaient enfermés... mais tu aura un petit topo là-dessus dans le prochain chapitre (qui sera l'avant-dernier, d'ailleurs). En tout cas je ne te le dis pas assez, mais MERCI BEAUCOUP pour tes reviews régulières, ça fait super plaisir ! :D


	16. Chapitre 16

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

 **Prisonniers**

 **Chapitre 16**

Les deux compagnons se dirigèrent sans réfléchir vers les vaisseaux situés un peu plus loin, en discutant, en plaisantant, et en riant de bon cœur, malgré une légère fatigue encore présente et la faim qui les tenaillait douloureusement, aussi heureux l'un que l'autre d'être toujours en vie et enfin sortis de cet obscur enfer. D'un commun accord, ils avaient choisi de ne pas avertir Vincent de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il aurait la surprise quand il se réveillerait… et quelle surprise. Il n'en reviendrait pas. Bien sûr, Chaos ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et questionna Carolina, pensant qu'elle en savait peut-être un peu plus étant donné qu'elle s'était éveillée avant lui. Mais elle lui fit habilement croire qu'elle aussi ignorait tout, qu'elle avait dormi comme lui et qu'elle s'était empressée de le réveiller sitôt qu'elle avait aperçu cette lueur et compris que c'était celle d'une sortie, que le passage avait été débloqué. Elle était infiniment reconnaissante à Genesis de les avoir tirés de là. Elle ne raconterait à personne ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle avait compris, ne montrerait jamais cette plume noir corbeau qu'elle avait trouvé un peu plus tôt. Elle la garderait précieusement dissimulée. C'était sa manière à elle, un peu pathétique, certes, mais sincère, de remercier Genesis. Le protéger à son tour en ne révélant sa présence sur les lieux à personne. Et puis après tout, s'il avait été aussi dangereux que tous avaient l'air de le penser, il les aurait tués pendant qu'ils dormaient, au lieu de s'embêter à leur ouvrir un passage. Selon Carolina, il méritait bien un peu de tranquillité. À l'époque, avec Sephiroth, cela avait fini en une véritable chasse. Contrôlé par Jénova, il s'était retrouvé traqué dans tout Gaïa. La Turk ne voulait pas qu'il en soit de même pour Genesis. Et si malgré tout il devait poser problème un jour, alors elle s'en occuperait personnellement. Elle s'en était fait le serment, après ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Elle utiliserait ses pouvoirs pour le retrouver, comme elle l'avait fait un an plus tôt avec les fantômes des Incarnés, et elle règlerait ça rapidement et proprement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il subisse toutes les souffrances qu'avait dû endurer Sephiroth. Il les avait sauvés, aujourd'hui. S'il le fallait, elle le sauverait à son tour. Elle avait une dette envers lui. Bon, Vincent et Chaos aussi, mais ils ne s'en doutaient pas le moins du monde.

Chaos et elle avaient lancé des paris sur qui de Cid ou de Reno viendrait les rejoindre le premier… et ils gagnèrent tous les deux, étant donné qu'ils avaient parié sur la même personne. Alors qu'ils marchaient d'un bon pas vers le Hautvent et l'hélico de la Shinra, Carolina en tête et la Bête Galienne batifolant dans l'herbe un peu plus en arrière avec un plaisir non dissimulé, une silhouette apparut près de l'hélicoptère et se dirigea vers eux à toute vitesse. Ce n'était autre que Reno, qui venait de s'éveiller d'une petite sieste, et qui n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Caro était dehors. Bon, elle était accompagnée d'un étrange et énorme truc violet qui ne lui inspirait qu'à moitié confiance et il n'y avait pas de Vincent dans les parages. Mais elle était dehors, juste à, devant ses yeux, et bien vivante, bon sang ! Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se précipiter vers elle. Juste pour le plaisir de devancer Cid sur ce coup-là, et puis aussi… juste pour obéir à l'impulsion qui lui avait dit de se mettre à courir, là, tout de suite, maintenant, pour filer droit dans ses bras. Ça faisait tout de même… quoi, trois jours, ou peut-être même quatre, qu'elle était enfermée là-dedans. Et depuis la veille, il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Jamais il ne s'était autant inquiété pour elle. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, jamais il ne s'était autant inquiété pour quelqu'un tout court. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette fille l'avait tellement changé depuis qu'elle avait débarqué dans sa vie.

Carolina ne résista pas non plus à l'envie de l'imiter. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu… elle avait l'impression que ça remontait à une éternité, ce matin comme tous les autres où elle s'était barrée de la Tour Shinra en fanfaronnant un peu pendant que lui râlait et restait là-bas à bosser. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce clown puisse lui manquer autant… elle le considérait certes comme son meilleur ami, mais… elle n'avait encore jamais réalisé à quel point elle avait pu s'attacher à lui. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Les deux coururent donc l'un vers l'autre, comme dans ces films romantiques un peu débiles où les deux amoureux parviennent enfin à se retrouver après avoir enduré moult périples. Mais sans la musique larmoyante, le champ de fleurs avec les jolis petits papillons qui s'envolent, le ralenti émotionnel et le zoom sur leurs visages rayonnants de bonheur. Fallait pas abuser, non plus. Ils finirent par se rejoindre et s'enlacèrent au beau milieu de la plaine. Des larmes de joie coulaient sur les joues de Carolina pendant que Reno fourrait son visage dans son cou en fermant les yeux, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons, luttant pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer également tant l'émotion qu'il ressentait était grande. Bon, et luttant aussi pour ne pas l'embrasser à nouveau, là, tout de suite, maintenant, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais bon, il y avait Cid et Vincent pas loin (enfin, il s'en doutait, même s'il ne savait pas exactement où), et elle s'était clairement fait comprendre sur ses sentiments la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé. Alors il ne fit rien, se contentant de la serrer contre lui, savourant cet instant de pur bonheur. Ils ne se l'avouèrent pas, mais lors de l'absence de l'autre, chacun avait ressenti la même chose. Comme s'il leur manquait une partie d'eux-mêmes. Ils avaient perdu leur meilleur ami. Leur alter ego.

\- Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie, Caro… murmura le jeune homme.

\- Je crois que j'ai eu plus peur que toi, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion.

\- Ça, c'est pas sûr… la taquina-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Reno se recula légèrement et observa sa collègue. Elle avait l'air complètement crevée, et aussi un peu traumatisée par ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours. Sa veste était maculée de poussière et de sang séché, sa chemise était déchirée à de multiples endroits et elle avait de nombreuses bosses et bleus un peu partout. Mais elle était sortie de là, et saine et sauve. Pour l'heure, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Carolina dévisageait également son meilleur ami sans un mot. Elle remarqua que lui aussi avait l'air fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés et elle nota la présence de cernes sombres et bien marquées sous ses paupières. Il avait surveillé l'entrée de la grotte nuit et jour, ou quoi ? Le connaissant, la réponse à cette question était probablement oui.

\- Tu m'as manqué, finit-il par avouer, la gorge sèche.

\- Toi aussi, marmonna la jeune femme en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

\- Je vais demander à Rufus de me donner des jours de repos supplémentaires, à moi aussi. Je te préviens, je ne te quitterai plus d'une semelle !

\- Il voudra jamais.

\- Qui sait, insista-t-il. Peut-être que si je…

\- Oublie, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Mais… j'ai même pas fini ma phrase !

\- Oublie quand même. Je sais pas à quoi tu pensais, mais c'est sûrement une mauvaise idée, te connaissant.

\- Pff. T'es pas drôle.

\- Yep, je sais.

Ils échangèrent un long regard et pouffèrent en chœur. Reno sourit. Il avait retrouvé sa Caro qu'il aimait tant. Mais il lui restait malgré tout une question à poser. Et il avait peur de faire mal à son amie. Pourtant, il devait le faire quand même. Il inspira un grand coup, puis lâcha doucement, craignant la réponse :

\- Et… Vincent ?

À sa plus grande surprise, alors qu'il s'attendait presque à la voir blêmir ou bien fondre en larmes à nouveau, Carolina eut un petit rire. Elle s'écarta de lui, il la laissa faire à contrecœur sans chercher à la retenir, et elle haussa les épaules avec enthousiasme.

\- Oh, lui ? Il dort.

\- Euh…

Le Turk roux n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, car la bestiole violette qu'il avait aperçue un peu plus tôt les rejoignit à cet instant. Par pur réflexe défensif, ignorant à quoi (ou plutôt à qui) il avait affaire, il dégaina son arme et fit mine de la pointer vers cette sorte de Béhémoth violet à la carrure impressionnante. Après tout, cette chose ressemblait trait pour trait à un énorme monstre. Chose étrange car elle était sortie de la grotte avec Carolina… Reno ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, mais ne faisait qu'obéir à ce que lui dictait son instinct. Son geste ne plut pas vraiment à la créature car celle-ci gronda sourdement. Son pelage indigo se hérissa tandis qu'il montrait dangereusement les crocs, se préparant visiblement à bondir sur l'idiot qui le menaçait ainsi. Chose qui aurait certainement convaincu n'importe qui de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour s'enfuir très très vite et très très loin. Mais cette attitude d'intimidation n'eut aucun effet sur les deux Turks. Connaissant Chaos et prévoyant à l'avance ce qui menaçait de se produire, Carolina s'interposa entre les deux, face à la Bête Galienne.

\- Stop. Tu me range ça tout de suite, fit-elle par-dessus son épaule à l'intention de son collègue.

Il lui obéit immédiatement sans protester, sans même chercher à réfléchir. Il faisait confiance à Carolina. Elle devait certainement avoir ses raisons pour lui dire d'agir ainsi.

\- Désolé, réflexe…

\- Je sais. Chaos !

La bête releva la tête et plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux de la jeune femme. Étrangement, cela eut pour effet de l'apaiser légèrement et il cessa de gronder, malgré ses poils toujours dangereusement hérissés.

 _« Ouais ? »_

\- Il te prend quoi, là ? Réflexe, il a dit, alors fous-lui la paix !

 _« T'as de la chance que Vince dorme encore… pas sûr qu'il aurait apprécié votre câlin, là. »_ ricana l'entité.

\- Reno n'est pas un rival pour lui, c'est clair ? C'est mon meilleur ami, tu le sais très bien, et lui aussi. Alors arrête de t'amuser à lui faire peur, de toute manière t'y arriveras pas.

 _« Pff, t'es pas drôle. »_

\- Tu dis la même chose que lui, en plus.

 _« Merde. Bon, excuse-moi. »_

\- Mouais. Passe encore pour cette fois, mais que je ne t'y reprenne plus.

 _« Rabat-joie… »_

\- Je sais, ouais. Mais entre vous deux, très sincèrement, je suis pas sûre que ce soit toi qui gagne aujourd'hui. Surtout vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouves.

 _« Ça, c'est ce que tu penses… »_

Ignorant le commentaire de l'entité ainsi que le froncement de sourcils inquiet de Reno derrière elle, Carolina s'avança et donna une petite tape amicale sur le museau de la Bête Galienne. Chaos recula en secouant la tête, dévoilant légèrement ses crocs dans un rictus désapprobateur, accompagné d'un nouveau grognement.

 _« Eh ! »_ protesta-t-il.

\- Allez, va chasser un peu. T'as besoin de reprendre des forces, toi aussi, malgré tout ce que tu racontes. Et fais passer les nouvelles à Vincent quand il se réveillera, ça marche ?

 _« Ok. »_

\- Et… merci pour la transformation.

 _« De rien… il a fallu que j'insiste un peu avec Vince, mais ça a payé, pas vrai ? »_

\- Tu m'étonnes… allez, à plus tard.

 _« Salut. »_

\- Et bon app'.

 _« Merci ! »_

La Bête Galienne se ramassa sur elle-même, puis dans un saut impressionnant, elle bondit au-dessus des deux Turks, lançant tout de même au passage un regard assassin au rouquin, avant d'atterrir derrière eux en silence, de se faufiler entre les deux engins volants et de partir au grand galop dans la plaine, à la recherche de quelques bestioles égarées à se mettre sous la dent. Carolina l'observa s'éloigner, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Reno. Celui-ci la dévisageait d'un air incrédule.

\- La vache, ça fait toujours aussi bizarre de t'entendre parler toute seule.

\- Je parle pas toute seule, crétin.

\- Alors c'était ce machin-là, Chaos ? demanda le crétin en question en changeant de sujet. Bof, pas très impressionnant, en fait…

\- Rectification : ce machin-là, comme tu dis, c'était l'une des quatre transformations de Vincent. C'était la Bête Galienne, et c'est grâce à elle que je suis toujours en vie.

\- Pas Chaos ?

\- Pas sous sa vraie forme, non. Mais c'était lui qui contrôlait la bestiole.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Hm. T'inquiète, il est super sympa, quand on le connaît bien.

\- Mouais, j'ai pas tout compris, marmonna le rouquin en se frottant la nuque. Laisse tomber pour le moment, tu me réexpliqueras ça plus tard, rajouta-t-il en voyant que son amie s'apprêtait à rouvrir la bouche. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais plutôt qu'on aille voir ton père ?

\- Ah… Ah ouais, c'est pas bête.

Avec Cid aussi, les retrouvailles furent ponctuées d'émotion (oui, même chez le pilote, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas aussi ouvertement que sa fille) et d'injures envers cette foutue grotte. Au cours de cette demi-heure, la jeune femme dut calmer les deux hommes une bonne dizaine de fois, pour éviter que leur début de dispute ne dégénère en baston générale. Le pilote blond lui apprit qu'il avait préféré n'avertir personne de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait simplement dit à Tifa qu'elle avait passé sa journée de repos avec Vincent, et n'avait pas eu besoin de trouver d'autres excuses étant donné qu'elle était censée travailler les trois autres jours. Carolina apprit ainsi qu'ils avaient été enfermés à l'intérieur de la caverne pendant quatre jours, qu'il était actuellement quatorze heures trente-huit et qu'ils avaient entamé ce matin (mais quand était-ce ?) leur cinquième jour d'enfermement.

\- Cinq jours coincés là-d'dans… C'est un miracle que tu t'en sois sortie, marmonna sombrement Cid. Et Vincent ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour lui, répondit la Turk. Il s'est transformé pour m'empêcher de crever de froid. Chaos gère. Il est parti bouffer et Vince, ben… euh, il dort.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Mh mh.

\- Tu déconnes…

\- Même pas. Y'a eu de quoi, pourtant.

Le ton de la jeune femme s'était subitement assombri, tout comme le regard de son père à ses mots. Il était soulagé qu'ils aient réussi à se tirer de là. Est-ce qu'il aurait supporté de les savoir morts à l'intérieur de cette foutue grotte ? Il n'en était pas sûr… Carolina préféra garder pour plus tard le fait que Vincent et elle s'étaient embrassés et que désormais ils étaient plus ou moins ensemble. Elle préférait en reparler avec le concerné avant d'officialiser la chose… Et puis, un seul choc à la fois, merci bien. Elle tenait à la vie de son père, elle ne voulait pas le voir défaillir d'une crise cardiaque à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Surtout qu'elle ignorait encore comment il allait y réagir.

Ils continuèrent à discuter encore un peu, Cid et Reno échangeant régulièrement des regards noirs que Carolina ignorait royalement. Au bout d'un moment, le rouquin sembla réaliser quelque chose et lâcha :

\- Ah, merde…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- J'avais dit au patron que je l'appellerais s'il y avait du nouveau… j'avais complètement zappé…

\- Eh ben… beau boulot, grommela Cid d'un ton sarcastique tout en fumant une énième cigarette, au moins la cinquième depuis que sa fille était revenue à bord du Hautvent.

\- Oh, ça va, hein. Je t'ai pas sonné, toi.

Le pilote le fusilla du regard, mais capta le coup d'œil toujours aussi réprobateur de sa fille dès qu'il s'agissait de son rouquin préféré et ne fit donc aucun autre commentaire audible. Alors que le Turk s'apprêtait à récupérer son téléphone portable dans une de ses poches, Carolina le retint par le bras pour l'en empêcher.

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Mais si je lui dis rien, il va être furax… s'obstina-t-il.

\- Attends, j'ai jamais dit que t'allais rien lui dire !

\- Euh ?

\- On va à la Tour Shinra, décida-t-elle. Tous les deux, comme ça il sera sûr et certain que tu lui racontes pas de conneries.

\- Ah ben merci, c'est sympa… marmonna le rouquin en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Bonjour la confiance, ici…

\- Quoi ? Non mais tu rêves, intervint Cid, t'as vu ton état ?

\- Bah oui et alors ?

\- Tu vas pas là-bas !

\- Ben si.

\- Non mais tu déconnes ?!

\- Ben non.

\- Putain, Caro !

\- Je te rappelle plus tard, papa ! lança la jeune femme avant de se barrer du cockpit du Hautvent en quatrième vitesse.

Restés seuls, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard aussi blasé et désespéré pour l'un que pour l'autre, avant de pousser en chœur un même soupir. Pour une fois, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- L'est intenable, c'te gosse, grommela Cid.

\- Tu parles… allez, à plus.

\- Ouais, salut.

Et, chose miraculeuse et quasiment impossible à réitérer, ils se quittèrent dans le calme. Sans serrage de main (fallait pas pousser, non plus), mais sans injures, coups, ni menaces, non plus. Si Carolina était restée un peu plus longtemps, elle n'en aurait pas cru ses yeux.

Les deux collègues grimpèrent dans l'hélico, mais Reno refusa obstinément que la jeune femme prenne les commandes. Celle-ci protesta bien un peu, juste pour le principe, mais au fond, c'était vrai qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour résister bien longtemps. Elle finit par abandonner la partie, se cala au fond de son siège passager et boucla sa ceinture avec résignation.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux, commenta le rouquin avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pff, fut sa seule réponse, accompagné d'un regard qui se voulait noir mais qui reflétait surtout sa fatigue, à l'heure actuelle.

Elle observa à travers la vitre tandis qu'il faisait démarrer l'engin et crut entendre un rugissement dans le lointain. Elle sourit. Chaos devait s'en donner à cœur joie. L'hélicoptère s'éleva dans les airs avec un vacarme assourdissant, puis s'éloigna, piloté d'une main de maître par Reno. Elle se demanda si Vincent s'était réveillé…

\- Alors ?

Elle revint difficilement au moment présent et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son ami.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah, avec Vince, ça donne quoi ? Tu lui as dit ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on n'avait que ça à faire ? lâcha-t-elle sans réussir néanmoins à dissimuler le léger sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tiens, tiens… c'est quoi, ce sourire ?

Elle détourna les yeux en rougissant. Reno comprit aisément qu'il avait visé en plein dans le mille et ne put s'empêcher d'insister.

\- Alooors ?

\- Pff, ok, ouais, je lui ai dit.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc… mêle-toi de tes affaires !

\- Rho, pas drôle.

Il y eut un long silence entre les deux, puis Reno parla à nouveau. Un peu plus longtemps. Il posa ensuite une question à sa collègue… qui ne lui répondit pas. Mince, est-ce qu'elle lui faisait la gueule ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Intrigué, il lui lança un coup d'œil. Carolina était en train de dormir paisiblement, la tête penchée sur son épaule et les yeux clos. Le jeune homme sourit à nouveau, tendit le bras dans le but de lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux, hésita un instant, puis finit par simplement replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Le geste le plus banal du monde, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait.

Elle lui en voudrait à mort, mais il ne la réveillerait pas à leur arrivée à Midgar. Il en profiterait pour la porter quelques instants dans ses bras et l'amènerait tout droit dans son lit. Et zut pour ce que les autres penseraient en les voyant ainsi. Elle avait vraiment besoin de récupérer. Elle le savait pourtant aussi bien que lui… mais elle avait tenu à venir. Une vraie tête de pioche, comme son père. Cette fille était décidément irrécupérable.

Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'aimait autant. Parce qu'elle était aussi irrécupérable que lui.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 16 de "Prisonniers", j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review... ;-)

Caro et Vince sont enfin sortis de cette grotte (il était temps...), marquant du même coup la fin de cette histoire. Vous aurez droit à l' **épilogue** la semaine prochaine, et pour conclure tout cela, je vous réserve un petit **bonus** pour le vendredi d'avant les vacances (mais je vous en reparlerai plus en détail la semaine prochaine ; sachez seulement que ce bonus tournera autour de Reno).

Merci à tous de votre lecture, à la semaine prochaine, et bon(ne) matinée / après-midi / soirée / journée / nuit / week-end / semaine, tout le monde ! :-)

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 15 :**_

 **Melior :** Coucou ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! :-) Oui, pour Gen, j'ai essayé de faire un peu de suspense, mais... je ne sais pas si ça a bien marché. Tout le monde a deviné que c'était lui, je suis sûre x) Et pour Sephiroth, j'avais envie qu'on le revoie un peu, même si ce n'était que subrepticement comme ça... Et puis, ça fait toujours du bien à Carolina de reprendre contact avec lui. Il lui encore filé un sacré coup de main, sur ce coup-là...


	17. Épilogue

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

 **Prisonniers**

 **Épilogue**

C'était un matin comme les autres, un mardi, plus précisément. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais une douce lueur orangée illuminait déjà les cieux, accompagnée de quelques traînées roses ou violettes qui s'étendaient paresseusement le long de l'horizon. À Midgar, le calme régnait encore. L'ancienne ville-machine, désormais totalement restaurée après plusieurs années d'efforts et de dur labeur, dormait toujours. Elle ne s'éveillerait qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard, en douceur, avec les premiers rayons de soleil. La plupart des rues étaient totalement désertes. Sur quelques routes, cependant, certains s'apprêtaient à commencer leur journée de travail. Les facteurs avaient été licenciés depuis belle lurette (la faute à la technologie, plus que jamais omniprésente en métropole), mais il restait toujours quelques livreurs par-ci, par-là, qui conduisaient d'impressionnant camions de livraison ou de simples motos, comme un certain porc-épic blond pas apeuré. À la Tour Shinra, tandis que certains travaillaient depuis déjà quelques heures et que d'autres avaient veillé toute la nuit avec une seule idée en tête, celle de se recoucher, la majorité du personnel dormait tranquillement sur ses deux oreilles. Et parfois ses deux oreillers, aussi. Rufus Shinra s'était quant à lui levé tôt, comme à son habitude. Au dernier étage de la tour, une main dans une poche et l'autre serrant entre ses doigts une tasse de café brûlant, il admirait en silence le lever de soleil, toujours aussi magnifique. Il profitait de ces quelques instants de solitude. De tranquillité. Le calme avant la tempête. Car aujourd'hui serait encore une journée bien chargée, assurément. Comme tous les jours, depuis qu'il avait succédé à son père et était devenu Président de la société Shinra.

Une vingtaine d'étages plus bas, allongée dans son lit, Carolina était en train de se réveiller lentement. Cinq bonnes minutes avant sept heures du matin… Cinq bonnes minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne. Comme d'habitude. Elle attendit un peu, s'étira, regarda l'heure, soupira, puis se retourna… pour repartir se blottir contre le torse puissant de son vampire préféré. Vincent ouvrit un œil, esquissa un sourire et l'enlaça comme il le put avant de lui caresser la joue dans un mouvement distrait, presque devenu un réflexe, depuis le temps. La jeune femme marmonna quelque chose, s'emmitoufla encore plus sous sa couette et fourra son visage au creux du cou de l'immortel. Celui-ci s'écarta un peu sans réagir. Il avait l'habitude, désormais. Cela ferait bientôt trois ans qu'elle lui faisait le même coup tous les matins. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à dormir ensemble, ici, à la Tour Shinra. Les deux années qui avaient précédé, cela n'avait été qu'occasionnel. Difficile en effet de partager un lit en toute discrétion. En particulier lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient au Septième Ciel. Ils ne tenaient pas à traumatiser les enfants en pleine nuit, ni à les choquer pour le restant de leurs vies. Ils auraient bien le temps de découvrir plus tard les activités nocturnes des adultes amoureux… Cinq ans. Cinq ans déjà qu'ils étaient restés bloqués dans la caverne de Lucrécia. Cinq ans qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Rien n'avait changé depuis. Ils s'aimaient toujours autant. Et six ans déjà qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde, bouleversant leurs deux vies pour toujours. Comme le temps passait vite…

Carolina rampa sur le matelas, dissimulée sous la couette en mode « opération commando », et le rejoignit à nouveau. Il s'écarta encore une fois. La voix maussade de la jeune femme ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

\- Mais euh, reviens là…

Elle n'obtint qu'une réponse laconique.

\- Non.

\- Méchant.

Elle roula sur le dos, se retrouvant ainsi au beau milieu du lit, et se frotta les yeux. Elle entrouvrit ensuite les paupières, jeta un bref regard du côté de Vincent… et se jeta sur lui. Ayant prévu le coup longtemps à l'avance, celui-ci se servit de sa vitesse surhumaine pour s'écarter, et en profita pour enfiler son pantalon au passage. N'ayant plus personne sur qui atterrir, la Turk, quant à elle… tomba du lit, empêtrée dans sa couette. Un « Aïe ! » sonore mais étouffé par le tissu résonna dans la pièce et Vincent secoua la tête, laissant échapper un petit sourire amusé. Toujours torse nu, il appuya son épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bains, croisa les bras et observa la jeune femme se débattre. Celle-ci finit par parvenir à se libérer. Elle se leva, mit vite fait et à l'envers son pyjama, puis se frotta le coude tout en observa l'immortel d'un regard noir. Malheureusement pour elle, ses cheveux monstrueusement emmêlés suite à leur nuit agitée rendaient cette scène plus drôle qu'autre chose.

\- Tricheur. T'aurais pu me dire que t'étais au bord du lit.

 _« Ou pas. »_ répondit moqueusement Chaos pendant que Vincent se contentait d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Tiens, t'es réveillé, toi ?

 _« Bah évidemment, avec tout le bordel que vous faites… »_ soupira l'entité d'un air faussement blasé. _« Au fait, jolie ta gamelle matinale, Caro ! »_

\- Merci, mais c'est plus ton porteur qu'il faut féliciter sur ce coup-là… marmonna sombrement la jeune femme.

Elle récupéra ses habits dans la commode, poussa son petit copain sans ménagement et partit prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, Vincent termina de s'habiller. Elle se sécha rapidement et le rejoignit dans la chambre alors qu'il était en train de mettre son éternelle cape rouge. Il l'observa distraitement fermer les boutons de sa chemise de Turk, et voyant qu'elle semblait hésiter, Chaos commenta ironiquement :

 _« Nan, tu ferais bien de fermer celui-là aussi, sinon Vince sera plus le seul à vouloir te sauter dessus… »_

Le Vince en question poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas parfois pour le faire taire, celui-là… Tête baissée, des mèches de cheveux dissimulant son visage (et son sourire amusé par la même occasion), Carolina lâcha à l'adresse de l'entité :

\- T'inquiète donc pas pour ça, ça fait déjà belle lurette que l'autre rouquin a pigé et qu'il essaye plus rien avec moi. Avant même que tu lui fasses ton show quand… on est sorti de la caverne de Lucrécia.

Elle avait nettement hésité. Reparler de cet événement ne leur apportait pas que des bons souvenirs, bien au contraire. Aucun d'eux trois n'avait oublié qu'ils avaient bien failli tous y passer, cette fois-là.

 _« J'avais la dalle, j'te rappelle. »_

\- Ouais, je sais. Mais quand même.

 _« Rho, ça va, hein. »_

Carolina haussa les épaules, mit sa veste, puis se rapprocha de Vincent et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il répondit à son baiser avec passion, et les deux amoureux restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre.

\- On se revoit ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- À ton avis ?

\- Ok, ça doit vouloir dire oui. À ce soir, du coup.

\- Ou même avant…

La jeune femme hocha la tête, un vague sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, elle refit le lit… plus ou moins correctement. Mouais, en gros, elle ramassa la couette qui s'était retrouvée par terre suite à sa chute et la balança en boule sur le matelas, et basta. Pas besoin d'en faire plus, normalement le ménage n'était pas prévu pour aujourd'hui, et puis vu que la pauvre couette prenait trop de place et finissait souvent sa nuit par terre… Au pire, elle aurait pu y rester, par terre, hein. Mais Carolina trouvait que c'était méchant de la laisser là toute la journée comme une vieille serpillère. Et un peu sale, aussi, après tout, c'était sous la couette qu'ils dormaient. Enfin… quand ils dormaient…

Pendant ce temps, Vincent avait tranquillement levé les stores de la chambre, puis ouvert la fenêtre en grand. Mais pas vraiment pour aérer les lieux. D'un bond souple et silencieux, il s'accroupit sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de se retourner vers sa compagne Turk.

\- Passe une bonne journée.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

\- Et évite de mourir, s'il te plaît. Ou même de te blesser.

\- Oh ben mince, moi qui avait dit à Reno que je voulais tester le lancer de couteaux les yeux bandés ou le saut à l'élastique sans élastique, aujourd'hui…

 _« Lancer de couteaux ? Trop cool, j'peux venir ? »_ s'enthousiasma Chaos.

\- Ouais, si tu veux, on va bien s'éclater tous les trois !

\- Caro.

\- Pff, bon, ok, ça va… Rho, si on peut même plus s'amuser, maintenant.

L'immortel soupira, puis reporta son attention sur l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil en contrebas. Usant de ses dons surhumains, mettant à contribution sa rapidité et son agilité, il bondit vers les bâtiments situés… beaucoup de mètres plus bas, comme un aigle fondant sur sa proie. Carolina tenta de le suivre des yeux, mais il n'était plus qu'une sombre traînée rouge sang qui disparaissait dans le lointain. Elle referma la fenêtre et se retourna vers la porte. D'un geste assuré, elle vérifia la présence de son revolver dans la poche intérieure de sa veste ainsi que de son portable dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. Elle se saisit de ses baudriers, cala correctement ses deux épées dans son dos. Au fil du temps, elle avait fini par apprendre qu'elle pouvait être envoyée en mission n'importe quand. Même – ô rage, ô désespoir – au beau milieu de son petit-déjeuner. Alors autant être prête et ne pas faire poireauter son coéquipier pendant vingt minutes le temps qu'elle remonte en ascenseur chercher ses armes… comme elle l'avait fait une fois avec Reno, quatre ans plus tôt. Le pauvre. Elle prit l'élastique noir sur son poignet droit, attacha rapidement ses cheveux, puis quitta sa chambre et partit dans cet ascenseur toujours aussi lent afin d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. En chemin, tandis qu'elle observait le paysage inchangé depuis des années de Midgar défiler sous ses yeux, toujours dans le sens vertical, elle se surprit à repenser aux événements des années précédentes. Et décida, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, pour faire passer le temps jusqu'au self, de faire un bilan de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'avait pas de raison particulière de faire ça. C'était juste qu'elle en avait envie, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Voilà.

Elle avait débarqué dans ce monde par hasard. Complètement paumée, au début, elle s'était vite retrouvée dans de beaux draps – en même temps, quelle idée d'attaquer des monstres à coup de pierres, franchement ! – et Vincent lui avait sauvé la vie… une première fois. Puis elle s'était peu à peu habituée à ce monde étrange et avait rencontré bon nombre de gens. Comme on ne pouvait pas cacher bien longtemps quelque chose à la Shinra, Rufus avait eu vent de sa présence… et au grand étonnement de tous, il lui avait proposé d'entrer chez les Turks. Elle avait accepté, malgré les réticences de ses amis, et avait ainsi suivi sa formation aux côtés de Reno. Celui-ci semblait au départ ne pas apprécier réellement sa présence au sein de la Tour Shinra, puis il avait fini par se rapprocher d'elle et ils étaient désormais les meilleurs amis du monde. Au cours de ces quelques jours, elle avait eu la grosse surprise de découvrir que sa mère, Jenifel, était originaire de Gaïa… tout comme son père. Celui-ci n'était d'ailleurs personne d'autre que Cid Highwind. Ensuite, après un petit moment, elle avait dû quitter les Turks, à cause de cette histoire de fantômes. Elle avait enfin découvert ce don si particulier que lui avait légué sa mère et avait passé au moins une petite semaine, si ce n'était plus, en compagnie d'Aeris puis de Sephiroth. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec eux, et grâce aux conseils avisés de la dernière Cetra ainsi qu'au soutien sans faille de l'ancien Général, elle avait réussi à renvoyer les trois Incarnés, Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj, dans la Rivière de la Vie. Ses deux compagnons fantômes l'avaient ensuite quittée, à son grand regret, et elle était partie avec Cloud à la recherche du dernier fantôme qu'elle devait renvoyer, à savoir Zack. Après toute cette aventure, elle s'en était retournée chez les Turks (pour la plus grande joie de Reno et le plus grand déplaisir d'Elena). Une année « normale » s'était écoulée, entre missions quotidiennes, jours de repos hebdomadaires, nouvelles rencontres (Cait Sith ou Nanaki, par exemple) … Elle s'était bien vite habituée au train-train quotidien de la Tour Shinra et de son métier si particulier. Puis il y avait eu cette fameuse visite dans la grotte de Lucrécia. Vincent, Chaos et elle étaient restés bloqués pendant quatre jours et demi. Ils avaient tous cru qu'ils allaient y passer, il n'y avait aucune issue… et au final, c'était Genesis Rhapsodos qui les avait sauvés. Mais Carolina était la seule à le savoir. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans, et jamais elle n'avait eu de nouvelles de l'ancien Première Classe depuis lors. Elle ignorait s'ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer de nouveau un jour, mais… elle espérait qu'il était toujours en vie, quelque part. Après cet événement légèrement traumatisant, elle avait simplement… repris le travail comme si de rien n'était. Comme promis, Reno l'avait emmené au Gold Saucer le samedi suivant. Ils s'étaient éclatés comme des fous, heureux de s'être retrouvés, heureux d'être ensemble, heureux de vivre. Il lui avait flanqué une pâtée au Battle Square, mais elle s'était vengée en pariant toujours sur le bon chocobo lors des quelques quinze courses auxquelles ils avaient assisté ensuite. Le quotidien était finalement revenu aussi vite qu'il était parti.

Missions. Espionnage, récolte d'informations, interrogatoires. Parfois éliminations de suspects encombrants, de témoins bavards, ou simplement de personnes jugées un peu trop… gênantes. Le plus souvent avec Reno, parfois avec Rude ou Tseng, une ou deux fois avec Rufus lui-même, lors de certains événements spéciaux nécessitant le déplacement du Président en personne. Jamais avec Elena. Rufus avait tenu parole. De temps en temps avec d'autres agents de la Shinra, voire même des SOLDATS. Cela n'était arrivé que deux fois en six ans. Carolina ne les aimait pas. Elle les trouvait trop peu bavards, trop professionnels, trop froids. Obéir, encore, toujours. Les anciens, les vétérans, ceux qui avaient survécu jusque-là, n'avaient que ce mot-là à la bouche. Et les plus jeunes, qui se dissipaient de temps à autre, se faisaient vite fait et durement réprimander par leurs supérieurs, les vieux rabat-joie. Les injections de Mako avaient été interdites des années plus tôt. Mais rien à faire, l'esprit des SOLDATS s'était considérablement durci depuis l'époque de Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Zack ou Cloud. Ils étaient des SOLDATS. Des durs à cuire. Des militaires. Point barre. Carolina trouvait ça dommage. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que cet état d'esprit déplairait fortement à un certain Général. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. De toute manière, dès qu'elle évoquait par mégarde cet ancien SOLDAT aux longs cheveux d'argent, tous l'observaient avec une pointe d'interrogation, et parfois de méfiance. Même ses meilleurs amis… Les blessures s'étaient certes refermées, mais la douleur était toujours là et ne serait jamais oubliée. Jamais. Seul Vincent, pour une raison inconnue, ne réagissait pas ainsi. Comme si… comme s'il savait.

Repas. Généralement, délire total avec son meilleur ami. Que ce soit le matin, le midi ou le soir, ils trouvaient toujours de nouvelles âneries à raconter ou faire. Parfois, réunion plus sérieuse de toute l'équipe des Turks, au complet, autour d'un poulet rôti ou du classique jambon/frites que le self proposait au moins une fois par mois. Avec Elena et Carolina aux extrémités de la table, bien sûr. Fallait pas rêver, non plus. Tseng faisaient des remarques sur les missions qu'ils avaient menées ou qu'ils allaient entamer dans les jours qui suivraient. Le plus souvent, ils se réunissaient ainsi avant une mission plus importante que les autres, à laquelle tous les Turks ou presque participeraient. Plus rarement, deux à quatre fois par an environ, il y avait les déjeuners officiels du Président avec des délégués syndicaux ou des représentants d'autres sociétés de moindre importance. Après tout, les Turks faisaient également office de gardes du corps, à leurs heures perdues. De toute manière, il ne s'y passait jamais rien. Le repas durait des plombes, parfois les discussions s'éternisaient jusqu'au soir. Le seul avantage était que la nourriture servie était souvent bien meilleure que celle du self.

Rapports. En plus de se taper les siens, Carolina se coltinait souvent ceux de Reno en prime. Ils s'arrangeaient pour être toujours tous les deux lors de cette activité pas inintéressante mais tout de même un peu lassante à la longue. Il y avait l'énervement sur des fiches aux questions bidons, et sur les stylos qui avaient subitement décidés de ne pas fonctionner, ou bien qui bavaient horriblement et flanquaient de l'encre partout, les obligeant à tout recommencer. Alors parfois, quand ils craquaient, ça dégénérait en bataille de boulettes de papier, de stylo vides, ou bien tout simplement en grande envolée de feuilles. Après, ils se calmaient et reprenaient leur boulot tranquillement. Et quand ils avaient fini, il y avait généralement un beau bordel dans la pièce. Celle-ci ne méritait d'ailleurs même plus le nom de « bureau ». Alors ils se tapaient aussi le rangement, toujours en râlant en chœur et en rigolant ensemble. Au final, Caro adorait faire ces rapports de mission. Même si c'était parfois un peu soûlant, c'était toujours marrant.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin au quarante-troisième étage. Sans plus attendre (tant pis pour l'autre rouquin s'il était pas encore debout), Carolina fila en direction de la pile de plateaux et partit se servir de quoi manger. Concluant ce bref résumé des événements tout en attendant que son chocolat chauffe dans le micro-ondes, elle décréta pour la millième fois au moins que décidément, ce monde était fait pour elle. Après tout, c'était là qu'elle aurait dû naître, et grandir… Désormais, elle y vivait. Et elle ne voulait pas retourner sur Terre, plus jamais. Elle n'avait rien à y faire… Sa place était ici. Sur Gaïa. Avec son père, ses amis, ses collègues, cette blonde qui la haïssait, ce colosse noir au bras de fer qui ne pouvait pas la saquer non plus mais qu'elle ne voyait fort heureusement jamais, son meilleur pote complètement taré, son petit copain aux gènes modifiées, ses deux adorables loulous qui l'attendaient au Septième Ciel, et les quelques fantômes qu'il lui arrivait encore de croiser de temps à autre. Bref, tout ce monde-là, quoi, avec toutes les choses, bonnes ou mauvaises, qui allaient avec : discussions, conneries, coups de cœur, coups de gueule, coups de blues, aventures, récits, farniente, folie… Toute une vie, quoi. Mais pas n'importe quelle vie. Sa vie, à elle. Et à personne d'autre. Une pauvre gamine orpheline, une ado paumée qui s'était retrouvée du jour au lendemain embarquée dans un monde qu'elle connaissait déjà, mais dont elle ignorait pourtant totalement l'existence réelle. Carolina Harner, vingt-trois ans, Turk à la Shinra. Fille de Jenifel Harner et de Cid Highwind. Compagne de Vincent Valentine et meilleure amie de Reno… tiens, d'ailleurs, c'était quoi son nom de famille, à l'autre plouc ? Il ne le lui avait jamais dit…

Elle déboula dans le self, son éternel plateau gris bien rempli entre les mains, salua d'un signe de tête deux ou trois personnes, et se dirigea droit vers la petite table qu'elle occupait habituellement avec son collègue. Celui-ci était déjà là, l'air peu éveillé, et dévorait ses céréales matinales avec la lenteur d'un chocobo sous anesthésie locale, drogué au Mako de surcroît. Elle arriva tranquillement, posa son plateau sur la table, s'installa, et sans autre forme de bonjour, lui lança de but en blanc :

\- Hey, c'est quoi ton nom de famille, dis ?

\- Gnhein ? fut la seule chose que le jeune homme trouva à lui répondre.

\- Bah oui, je le connais pas…

\- Mon nom de famille ?

\- Mh.

Elle entama sa première tartine tandis que le rouquin étouffait un bâillement.

\- T'es sérieuse… marmonna-t-il en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage. Tu te lèves le matin, t'es déjà en pleine forme, et le seul truc que tu trouves à me demander, c'est… ça ?

\- Bé oui.

\- T'en a d'autres des comme ça ?

\- Pas pour le moment… mais j'en trouverai, t'inquiète. Alors ?

\- Ben…

Alors que Reno semblait réfléchir (mais si tôt le matin, cela étonnait fortement la jeune femme), un Wutaïen aux longs cheveux noirs s'approcha de leur table. Le roux se fit aussitôt plus sérieux (et plus réveillé, surtout), pendant que sa collègue se retournait sur sa chaise.

\- Carolina, Reno, Rufus souhaite vous parler dans son bureau. Tout de suite, ajouta-t-il en fixant la jeune Turk d'un regard insistant, sachant très bien qu'elle allait protester.

\- Vraiment ? ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Immédiatement, répéta-t-il. C'est urgent.

\- Pff… ok, c'est bon, on y va.

Tseng hocha la tête d'un mouvement bref, puis s'en alla. Tout en se levant, Carolina le regarda s'éloigner d'un œil noir.

\- Et dites pas bonjour, surtout, grommela-t-elle.

\- Bonjour, lui lança-t-il alors par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître derrière un mur.

Les deux amis restèrent bouche bée quelques instants, puis Reno partit dans un fou rire, agrémentant d'une dose de bonne humeur les jurons de la jeune femme. Ils posèrent à regret leurs plateaux encore pleins et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

\- Merde, j'oublie toujours qu'il a de ces oreilles, celui-là… Fait chier.

\- Haha, t'aurais vu ta tête !

\- Je t'emmerde, Reno.

\- … Il me surprendra toujours, ce Tseng, commenta innocemment le rouquin, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Zut !

Ce fut sur ce dernier mot que se refermèrent les portes de l'ascenseur. Une nouvelle journée commençait pour les Turks. Dehors, le soleil se levait enfin, promettant une belle journée, et la ville s'éveillait. Comme chaque jour. Depuis longtemps. Et jusqu'à longtemps. Si aucun autre dégénéré mental ne décidait de réveiller une entité extraterrestre ou de faire imploser la Planète. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'un pépin de ce genre… Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Si besoin, les anciens héros reprendraient du service, en formeraient de nouveaux, et sauveraient le monde une fois de plus. Et de toute manière, les Turks veillaient au grain.

Ce jour-là, comme pour tous les autres, il n'y eut rien d'anormal sur Gaïa. Ce fut une journée comme les autres. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire... Oui oui oui, la fin de "Prisonniers", et la fin d'une longue série de quatre fanfics sur Carolina, que j'ai commencé il y a quatre ans... Wow, déjà... c'est fou comme ça passe vite, quand même.

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris et/ou leurs follows, qui l'ont suivie et qui ont laissé des reviews.

Merci plus globalement à tous les lecteurs de ces aventures, que vous ayez lu une seule histoire ou les quatre, un seul chapitre, ou les 144 dans leur ensemble... (oui, j'ai carrément compté combien de chapitres ça faisait au total xD). Le temps a passé et ma manière d'écrire a changé, je me suis améliorée (enfin j'espère !) et Carolina et tout son petit monde ont pris une place importante dans ma vie durant un temps... Je les oublierai pas de sitôt, et j'espère que cette histoire vous aura un tant soit peu marquée pour que vous non plus, vous ne les oubliez pas. ;-)

Oui, je sais, c'est un blabla un peu long et un peu chiant, peut-être, mais je voulais vraiment partager avec vous combien ces fanfics ont été (et sont toujours !) importantes pour moi. Je suis quelque part fière d'avoir pu porter ce projet jusqu'au bout, alors qu'au tout premier chapitre d' "Une Nouvelle Vie", je me demandais franchement où ça allait bien pouvoir m'emmener, tout ça ! x) Et franchement je suis fière du résultat, et heureuse d'avoir pu partager tout cela avec vous...

Encore merci du fond du cœur pour votre soutien, vos reviews et tous vos commentaires sur ces histoires... et à bientôt, je l'espère, sur d'autres fictions ! :-)

Chl007

* * *

P.S : Concernant la "surprise" dont je vous parlais au chapitre précédent, il s'agit d'un OS que je publierai la semaine prochaine (pour finir en beauté avant les vacances sur ce rythme devenu habituel d'une parution par semaine... ça va me faire bizarre de m'arrêter :/).

Comme je vous le disais, il portera essentiellement sur Reno. Et même si vous ne l'aimez pas, je vous conseille de prévoir quelques mouchoirs à proximité, parce que ce ne sera pas tout rose... Ce sera une sorte de "fin alternative" de "Prisonniers" : comment aurait-il réagi si Carolina et Vincent n'avaient pas pu être sauvés de la grotte, et si Carolina était morte...

Eh oui, on terminera tout ça sur un truc très joyeux, je sais x) Mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et comme le scénario de fin de "Prisonnier" était déjà écrit depuis, euh... encore plus longtemps, je ne l'ai pas inséré dans la fanfic. Je voulais une happy end ! :-D

Voilà voilà, donc j'espère vous retrouver prochainement sur cet OS... et sinon, eh bien, je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos lectures, votre présence et votre soutien, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! :-)


End file.
